Los tiempos cambian
by Healer
Summary: (Story in Standby mode) REI/SERENA Usa/Rei . Serena se muda con su tía abuela... Hay un nuevo enemigo! y regresan extraños aliados... además, Serena y su familia tienen un oscuro y lejano secreto, y solo quiere compartirlo con Rei...LEANLA! y dejen Reviews.
1. Capitulo 1

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN (Healer)  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Sailor Mars estrecho sus ojos a través de las hojas del árbol, viendo la pelea, Los dos demonios contra los que las Sailor estaban peleando se veían vagamente humanoides y femeninos. Una era mitad mujer y mitad escorpión gigante, una cola con una aguja parecida a la de una rueca antigua en la punta, la parte superior de su cuerpo era el de una mujer, excepto sus manos que eran reemplazadas por largas tenazas que golpeteaban amenazantes.  
  
El otro demonio era similar al anterior, excepto que este era mitad araña y mitad mujer, caminaba en ocho piernas peludas y poseía dos lanza telarañas en sus antebrazos.  
  
"Tierra..... Tiembla" -  
  
Una bola de energía naranja se estrellaba contra el demonio en forma de escorpión y lo tiraba en su espalda. El demonio arácnido disparó su telaraña contra Uranus y Mercury que se encontraba cerca, causando que ambas salieran del camino, un hilo de seda amarro los tobillos de Mercury, El demonio desparó su telaraña una vez más hacia el cuerpo de la chica, amarrando sus brazos, Sailor Jupiter observo a Mercury y luego al demonio con odio  
  
"Centella Relampagueante de Jupiter" -  
  
Jupiter lanzo su bola de energía eléctrica al demonio, el cual creo un escudo con su red, que absorbió la electricidad. Jupiter hizo un ademán de frustración. El demonio escorpión se levanto de nuevo y apuntó sus pinzas contra Sailor Moon, la princesa viró y corrió, luego giro a la izquierda a tiempo justo antes de que la alcanzara, Mars suspiró aliviada.  
  
"Espada de Urano... Elimina" -  
  
Uranus utilizó su espada, de la cual salió una luz blanca y deslumbrante, la cual uso para cortar la telaraña que aprisionaba a Mercury confiriéndola en polvo, Mercury entonces se deshacía de lo los residuos de seda cuando el demonio escorpión se dirigió hacia ella viendo una presa fácil.  
  
"¡Déjala en paz, tu bicho raro!" - Grito Jupiter corriendo y quedando frente a Mercury, interceptando así al demonio. "¡NOOOOO!" - Grito Mercury desesperada  
  
Jupiter se quejó por el golpe, el demonio arácnido le lanzo su telaraña directamente en la cara mientras que el escorpión la sostenía, Jupiter trató de quitarse la sed del rostro, pero lo único que logro fue retener sus manos también, caminaba de espaldas y choco con Mercury, quien desesperadamente trataba de quietarle la telaraña antes de que la asfixiara.  
  
Ambos demonios se prepararon para un golpe sincronizado el cual sería letal para las Sailors desprevenidas; el terror invadía el rostro de Sailor Moon.  
  
"NOOO, Jupiter, Mercury!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Grito Sailor Moon quien estaba al borde de la histeria. - "Tiara Lunar, Acción" -  
  
La Tiara de Sailor Moon voló hasta el demonio escorpión, cortándole su cola, sangre verde regada por doquier como una fuente. El escorpión se quejaba en agonía y corrió en sus seis piernas directo a Sailor Moon, Mars se tensó mientras veía como el arácnido lanzaba su telaraña atrapando a su princesa.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" - Grito Neptune al ver la escena. - "Maremoto de-umph!"  
  
"Tierra tie-umph!"  
  
"Beso de a-umph!"  
  
El arácnido lanzo su telaraña a las bocas de las sailors, deteniendo así el ataque en su contra, Tuxedo Kamen se lanzo a la carga pero fue lanzado lejos con una de las pinzas, el escorpión levantó a la ahora indefensa Sailor Moon por un brazo con una de sus tenazas, abrió la otra, lista para acabar con la vida de la Princesa... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Sailor Mars maldijo en alto y sabía que tenía que actuar. No podia quedarse ahi parada sin hacer nada viendo a la princesa en peligro.  
  
"Saeta Llameante de Marte!"  
  
Una flecha de fuego salío de entre las ramas en las que Mars se encontraba, todas las cabezas voltearon a ver la flecha que se dirigió al demonio escorpión. La flecha entro en el hombro del demonio y exploto, cortando su miembro al instate, Sailor Moon cayó al suelo, la tenaza aún la detenía. El demonio escorpión se quejaba por el dolor, todas las Sailor voltearon al árbol, incluso Jupiter quien había tenido éxito en quitarse la seda del rostro.  
  
Mars bajo del árbol, Mars permanecía de pie, no dijo nada y volteo a ver al demonio arácnido, hizo un sonido extraño y lanzo dos bolas de seda a la Sailor.  
  
"Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!" - Dijo lanzando su ofuda con su ataque.  
  
El fénix se dirigió al aracnido quemandolo las bolas de seda y convirtiendolas en ceniza, las otras Sailor se recuperaron de la impresión y atacaron de nuevo.  
  
"Espada de Urano, Elimina!"  
  
La luz esta vez destruyo al demonio arácnido, Sailor Mercury se levanto.  
  
"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"  
  
Un geyser salió de las manos de Mercury y se colapso en el demonio escorpión, congelándolo justo donde estaba aun quejándose del dolor que Mars le había causado.  
  
"Dragón Supremo de Júpiter!"  
  
El dragon hecho completamente de electricidad ataco al demonio congelado, este se colapsó en el suelo, sus órganos internos estallaron. Los cuerpos de los demonios comenzaron a desintegrarse.  
  
Con los demonios muertos, todas las Sailor voltearon a ver a Mars, pero ella seguía sin decir nada, había decidido no ir esa noche al festival para no tener que despedirse, y eso ahora era inevitable, miro a la princesa, había pensado que le diría si llegaba este momento, pero nada parecía querer salir de su boca, simplemente estaba ahí parada. Sailor Moon se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a Mars, Mars la miró un con un poco de temor, que haría la princesa ahora, ¿la golpearía?, ¿le gritaría por esconderse? Pero Mars vio lágrimas en los ojos de Sailor Moon, quien quedo frente a Mars y la abrazo fuertemente, sin poder dejar de llorar. Mars cerro los ojos, devolvió el abrazó y comenzó a llorar también. Mars no podía hacerlo, no podía estar sin despedirse, y no abandonaría de nuevo a su mejor amiga siendo que esta la necesitaba.  
  
"¿Porqué tardaste tanto?" - Preguntó la princesa rompiendo el abrazo.  
  
Justo cuando Mars iba a responder sus sentidos advirtieron algo, un gran número de presencias no humanas.  
  
"¡Cuidado!" - Grito Mars al tiempo que protegía a su princesa, en ese momennto una flecha cayó en el suelo junto a Sailor Moon.  
  
"¡Protéjanse!" - Grito Tuxedo Kamen mientras una gran cantidad de flechas se dirigía desde el cielo a ellas.  
  
Sailor Mars tomó el brazo de Sailor Moon y la movió a la izquierda protegiendola del peligro.un gran numero de demonios aparecieron y los rodearon.  
  
"Grito... Mortal"  
  
Una bola de energía morada destruyo a todos los demonios y de entre las sombras apareció Sailor Plut.  
  
"¿Estan todos bien? - Pregunto Neptune. "Sí" - Contestaron al unísono "Sailor Moon, parece que tenemos un nuevo enemigo" "Así parece Luna" "Será mejor que se destransformen ahora que nadie las ve" - Sugirió Artemis  
  
Acto seguido las chicas estaban con sus ropas del festival, exceptuando a Rei quien llevaba su usual atuendo del templo Hikawa.  
  
"Princesa, por ahora no tengo información de a que nos enfrentaremos, pero investigaré" - Dijo Setsuna y acto seguido desapareció. Las chicas y Darien se quedaron ahí, analizando y comentando la situación, era obvio que ahora enfrentaban a un poderoso enemigo.  
  
Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí...  
  
Voz 1 - "Tu pirma, ¿dónde esta?  
  
Voz 2 - "No lo sé, Sammy, viste hacia donde corrió Serena?  
  
Sammy - "No Ale, la vi con Darien justo antes de la explosión, pero el humo no me dejo ver hacia donde se fueron"  
  
Ale - Tenemos que encontrarla Voz 1 - Ale, estas herida, tenemos que llevarte al médico  
  
Ale - No Armand, no podemos irnos sin Serena, mis tíos y mi abi se molestarían porque no la cuide bien, soy la mayor y por lo tanto, tanto Sammy como Serena son mi responsabilidad  
  
Armand - Pero eres mayor que tu prima solo por un año!  
  
Ale - Pero sigo siendo la mayor!  
  
Armand - Si a esas vamos, yo soy el mayor aquí, yo las traje y yo soy el responsable.  
  
Sammy- Ya, tranquilos, ustedes no tienen la culpa de que Serena se torpe y se haya perdido en la confusión, ni de que esos monstruos hayan atacado  
  
Armand- Ale, tu primo tiene razón, afortunadamente las Sailor Scouts llegaron justo a tiempo, ahora, vayamos al hospital General de Minato, ahí trabaja la doctora que las atiende a tu abi y a ti no es así? Además, no crees que tu prima vaya a buscarnos ahí, no es tan torpe, ¿o sí?  
  
Ale - No, no creo, pero accedo a ir a ver a la Doctora Mizuno... Sammy  
  
Sammy - Sí?  
  
Ale - ¿Puedes quedarte y buscar a Serena? Cuando la encuentres dile que nos fuimos al hospital y que allá nos vemos  
  
Sammy - Si Ale, y con cuidado Armand, si algo peor le pasa a mi prima, mi tía no te lo va a perdonar  
  
Ale- Eso es verdad, mi abi te desollaría vivo.  
  
Armand- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y no te va a pasar nada... "eso espero"  
  
Armand y Ale se dirijen al auto del primero para ir al hospital, Sammy busca a Serena entre la multitud y los heridos.  
  
"SERENA! SERENAAAAAA! HERMANA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? SERENA!  
  
Al fondo del lugar las chicas seguían proponiendo alternativas de que hacer, con la separación no sería fácil detener futuros ataques, Serena escucho que la llamaban y paró de hablar.  
  
Haruka- "¿Qué pasa cabeza de bombón?"  
  
Serena - "Es Sammy" - Serena salió corriendo, y las chicas tras de ella) - SAMMY!  
  
Sammy- Serena que bueno que te encuentro.  
  
Serena- Sammy, ¿estas bien?  
  
Sammy- Yo sí, Ale es la que no esta bien  
  
Serena - ¿Ale? , ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Sammy- Cuando te fuiste hubo una explosión y Ale salió herida  
  
Serena - ¿Dónde esta ahora?  
  
Sammy - Armand la llevó al hopital General, me pideron que te encontrará y que nos vieramos alla.  
  
Amy- Si quieren podemos pedirle a mi mamá que la atienda.  
  
Darien - Bien, Haruka y yo las llevaremos, dividámonos para caber en los autos.  
  
Después de un par de minutos de deliberación el Resultado fue este: En el Auto de Darien irían Rei, Sammy, Serena y por supuesto Darien... En el de Haruka serían: Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Lita y Mina... Luna y Artemis irían a ver que podían investigar sobre el nuevo enemigo..  
  
Ya en camino al hospital, en el auto de Darien.  
  
Rei - (quien iba en el asiento trasero del lado del copiloto, atrás de Serena) "Tranqulizate Serena"  
  
Darien - "Si Serena, todo va a estar bien"  
  
Serena - "Es que es mi culpa, pude haberlo evitado"  
  
Sammy - "¿De que estás hablando? Serena, eres demasiado torpe, no te puedes cuidar ni a ti misma"  
  
Rei - (Al oido de Serena) "Sabes, en parte Sammy tiene razón, hiciste lo correcto, salvaste muchas vidas."  
  
Darien - "Ni siquiera Sailor Moon puede estar en dos lugares a la vez...Serena."  
  
Serena - "Lo sé, pero pudo intentar algo."  
  
Sammy - "¿Qué no viste todo lo que hizo? Sailor Moon y las demas Scouts nos salvaron a todos."  
  
Rei - "Y una vez más Sammy tiene razón Serena."  
  
Darien - "Ya llegamos"  
  
Estacionaron los autos, entraron al hospital y esperaron en recepción mientras Amy buscaba a su mamá y a la prima de Serena.  
  
Haruka - "Cabeza de Bombón"  
  
Serena - "Sí?"  
  
Haruka - "No te preocupes"  
  
Michiru - "Haruka tiene razón, tu prima va a estar bien, Sammy ya nos dijo que no era nada grave"  
  
Serena - "No puedo confiar en eso, Sammy no es doctor"  
  
Sammy - "Ya Serena, tranqulizate"  
  
Amy - "Sammy tiene razón Serena"  
  
Todos voltearon en dirección de Amy y vieron que venía acompañada de su madre, Armando y Ale, quien solo estaba vendada de su brazo.  
  
Dra. Mizuno - "Ale solo sufrió unos cuantos golpes y cortadas... va a estar bien, y Serena... jamás pensé que Ale fuera tu prima, su abuela es tu tía?"  
  
Serena - "Así es, es mi tía abuela, mi abuelita y ella son hermanas...."  
  
Ale - "Eso nos convierte en primas en segundo grado"  
  
Serena - "Así es" - Acercándose a Ale - "¿Te encuentras bien?" Ale - "Claro, no fue nada, pero ya vez que Armand es más exagerado y extremista que tú"  
  
Los presentes no pudieron evitar reir ante el comentario, especialmente las Sailor, era verdad que la princesa siempre se estaba preocupando de más.  
  
Armand - "Bueno, yo creo que ya nos vamos, será mejor que las lleve a casa, ya es tarde y tus tíos y tu Abi ya han de estar preocupados..."  
  
Sammy - "Es verdad"  
  
Darien - "Bueno, pues nos vemos... Serena"  
  
Serena - "Sí"  
  
Rei - "Adios Serena, llámame en cuanto lleguen, ¿si?, no importa la hora que sea." - Serena asintió con la cabeza - "Discúlpame por llegar tarde..."  
  
Lita - "Adios Serena, cuidate."  
  
Serena - "Sí Lita... Amy..."  
  
Amy - "Dime"  
  
Serena - "Cuida mucho a Luna, por favor"  
  
Amy - "Te lo prometo"  
  
Haruka halo a Serena y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Haruka - "Cabeza de bombón, ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte con migo?"  
  
Serena - "No puedo Haruka, jamás podría abandonar a mis papás, además... no quiero que Michiru se ponga celosa" - Dijo Serena rompiendo el abrazo y buscando a Michiru con la mirada.  
  
Michiru - "De ti jamás estaría celosa... Serena"  
  
Serena - "Gracias... nos vemos... cuídense mucho..."  
  
Sammy, Ale, Armand y Serena se dirigieron a la salida en busca del auto de Armand, Serena se detuvo en la entrada/salida del hospital, viró hacia atrás y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:  
  
"Adiós, amigas" 


	3. Capítulo 3

USTEDES PERDONARAN PERO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO LARGO, YA QUE ESTA SEMANA NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR, PROBLEMAS EXISTENCIALES... NO ES CIERTO, LA VERDAD ES QUE VOY A ESTAR CUIDANDO A MI RECIEN NACIDA PRIMA, VOY A AYUDAR A MI TÍA CON SU CHIQUITA Y SU GRANDOTA (NOTESE QUE LA GRANDOTA TIENE 2 AÑOS)  
  
BUENO, CON RESPECTO A LOS TRES REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ COMENCEMOS A ACLARAR:  
  
SELENE: AUN NO PUEDO DECIR PORQUE MARS SOLO ESTABA OBSERVANDO, AUNQUE TALVEZ POR ESTE CAPÍTULO YA TENGAN UNA IDEA.  
  
MER: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE RESPONDEN TUS PREGUNTAS  
  
SELENE: TAMBIEN RESPONDO A TUS PREGUNTAS EN ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO UNA ACLARACIÓN QUE NO INCLUI, "ABI" ES DIMINUTIVO DE ABUELA O ABUELITA, QUE HAL CASO ES LO MISMO...  
  
BIEN, AVIENDO ACAVANDO CON MIS NOTAS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO... ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYÉNDOME...  
  
  
  
LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN. "Capítulo 3"  
  
El auto de Armand era un "Pontiac" color vino, 4 puertas, suspensión y dirección hidráulica, además con asientos de piel, muy cómodos por cierto, Sammy y Serena iban en el asiento trasero, Ale de copiloto y Armand al volante.  
  
ALE - "Y dime Serena, ¿cómo es que conoces a la Dra. Mizuno?  
  
Serena no iba poniendo atención, estaba triste de tener que alejarse de sus Amygas, no era tan lejos a donde iba, aun podría verlas seguido, a diario de hecho, después de todo no se iba a cambiar de escuela ya que Ale quería estudiar en Tokio, su abi la inscribió en la misma escuela que Serena por lo cual las llevaría a la escuela todas las mañanas; sin embargo, por lo mismo de que quedaba bastante retirado de su nuevo "hogar" no podría reunirse con las chicas después de clases, ya no podría estudiar en casa de Rei, ó comer en casa de Lita, eso era lo que le dolía de mudarse, pero ahora no solo era eso, estaba también el hecho de que parecía haber un nuevo enemigo, la casa de su tía quedaba a 1hr en auto de Minato, no podría llegara a ayudar a sus Amygas si había alguna emergencia.  
  
SAMMY - "Oye Serena, responde a lo que te preguntan"  
  
ALE - ¿Qué tienes Serena? SERENA - Mph, ¿qué dices?  
  
ARMAND - La Dra. Mizuno es quien atiende a Ale y a tu tía, es su médico fAmyliar  
  
SERENA - ¿En serio? Yo no sabía eso  
  
SAMMY - Ale te pregunto que como conoces a la Dra. Mizuno  
  
SERENA - Ah...  
  
ALE - ¿Y bien? Tengo curiosidad, mi abi se va a llevar una sorpresa en cuanto sepa esto.  
  
SERENA - La Sra. Mizuno es la madre de Amy, Amy fue la primera de las chicas, pero fue después de Luna, ambas se llevan bien, por eso le encargue a Amy que cuidara de Luna.  
  
SAMMY - Pues hiciste bien, con Timoteo y Coca en casa de mi tía, eso sería peligroso para la pobre Luna.  
  
SERENA - No lo creo, sería peligroso pero para Timmy y Coca.  
  
ALE - No seas absurda Serena, igual y si para Timmy, ya esta viejo el pobre gato, pero como crees que el que tu mascota se quedara en casa sería peligroso para la Coca que es semejante animalote  
  
SAMMY - Sí Serena, es un mastín napolitano después de todo, y no es de muchos Amygos que digamos  
  
SERENA - Piensen lo que quieran, eso lo dicen porque no conocen a Luna, ella es muy hábil e ingeniosa, eso sin mencionar lo inteligente que es.  
  
ARMAND - No es por metiche, pero ya te desviaste del tema Serena, ¿a que te refieres con que Amy fue la primera?  
  
SERENA - Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que fue a la primera de las chicas a la que conocí, aunque analizándolo bien primero conocí a Darien, saque una mala nota en un examen...  
  
SAMMY - Querrás decir que reprobaste un examen  
  
SERENA - Pequeñeces, el punto es que al examen lo hice bolita y lo lancé al aire, la bola de papel golpeo la cabeza de Darien y así nos conocimos, desde ese momento nos topábamos ocasionalmente y no perdía oportunidad alguna para molestarme... justo como Rei cuando la conocí.  
  
ALE - Puedo ver que les tienes mucho cariño a tus amigos, cuéntame como se hicieron amigas, todas son tan... tan... "diferentes"  
  
SERENA - Es verdad, cada una de nosotras tiene una personalidad muy diferente al a de las demás...  
  
ALE - AH, perdona que te interrumpa, pero antes de que se me olvide, ese chico, Haruka, te ofreció quedarte con él, acaso ustedes...  
  
SERENA - Nada de eso  
  
SAMMY - Haruka y Michiru son pareja Ale  
  
ALE - ¿Es eso cierto Serena?  
  
SERENA - (algo ruborizada) Pues eso parece  
  
ALE - Pues es una verdadera lástima, y disculpa, otra vez te desvié del tema  
  
SERENA - En realidad no, también conocí a Haruka y a Michiru de modo similar que a las demás. Como ya les dije, Amy fue la primera, fue hace 4 años, cuando estaba en 2º de secundaria, al igual que ahora Amy siempre ha sacado las mejores notas, incluso iba a una escuela para genios... un día... se le cayeron varias cosas, yo la ayude a levantarlas, minutos más tarde me di cuenta de que había olvidado un diskette , yo se lo lleve a su escuela "especial" y así nos hicimos amigas.... A la que conocí después fue Rei, ella es sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa, y en ese entonces también lo era, Molly me convenció de que la acompañara al templo a comprar un amuleto de la buena suerte, yo iba con la intención de comprar uno para el amor, cuando llegamos Rei estaba vestida con su túnica, se veía muy elegante e imponente, volteo a vernos y por alguna razón lanzo uno de sus ofudas hacia a mi, después se disculpo y también nos hicimos amigas...  
  
ARMAND - Vaya, no me lo tomes a mal, pero.... ese no es el mejor metodo para hacer amigas....  
  
SERENA - Bueno pues a mi me ha funcionado...  
  
ALE - Y luego...  
  
SERENA - Luego conocí a Lita, yo iba corriendo para llegar a la escuela y choque con unos tipos que trataron de golpearme, Lita apareció y les dio su merecido, básicamente ella me salvo... durante el descanso en la escuela puede verla, yo no sabía ni su nombre ni nada respecto a ella, Kelvin me contó que la acababan de transferir a Juuban, que la habían expulsado de su antigua escuela, el siguió hablando pero yo me acerque a Lita, tenía que agradecerle por haberme ayudado, sin embargo su almuerzo se atravesó en mi camino, primero se exaltó al notarme cerca...  
  
SAMMY - ¿El almuerzo?  
  
SERENA - No bobo, Lita, pero cuando me reconoció se calmo, charlamos y nos hicimos amigas.  
  
ALE - Pues parece que tienes un don para hacerte de amigas que... bueno....  
  
ARMAND - Lamento interrumpir pero ya llegamos.  
  
SERENA - Lo siento, es solo que son mis mejores amigas, siempre me apoyan y yo se los agradezco en verdad, supongo que me deje llevar.  
  
ALE - Bueno, vayamos adentro, y ni una palabra de lo sucedido a mi abi  
  
SAMMY - ¿Pero cómo vas a ocultar tu brazo vendado?  
  
ALE - Simple, con una chamarra (Ale se estaba poniendo su chamarra mientras hablaba con Serena) Pero ni creas que ya acabamos, al rato me tienes que contar como conociste a las demás... especialmente a "Haruka"  
  
SERENA - De acuerdo, pero no creo que sea esta noche  
  
ALE - ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás cansada? (Pregunto Ale burlonamente)  
  
SERENA - De hecho sí, estoy algo... agotada, pero no es por eso que lo digo, sino por la alarma  
  
ALE - No te preocupes, ya veré como me las arreglo, te veré en tu cuarto  
  
SERENA - Pero...  
  
ARMAND - No creo que alegar con Ale te sirva de algo Serena, es más terca que una mula  
  
ALE - ¡OYE!  
  
Voz - Armand, que gusto me da que regresaran a salvo  
  
MAMÄ IKUKO - ¿Vez como no pasó nada tía?  
  
KENJI - Ale, tu abi tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento  
  
ALE - Abi, no tenías de que preocuparte  
  
ARMAND - Bueno señora, yo me retiro, mañana tengo práctica.  
  
SRA. SO - Gracias Armand y disculpa que no vayamos mañana, pero mi sobrina y su familia vana a continuar instalándose, Ale y yo los vamos a ayudar, como tu bien sabes es su primer noche aquí y deben descansar  
  
ARMAND - No se preocupe Sra. So, yo lo entiendo, Buenas noches.  
  
SRA. SO - Bueno, entremos a la casa, afuera hace frío (conforme iban entrando) ¿van a cenar algo o ya se van a dormir?  
  
SAMMY - A mi me gustaría cenar algo tía So.  
  
ALE - A mi también abi  
  
SRA. SO - ¿Y tu hija? (dirigiéndose a Serena) No te ves muy bien, ¿quieres cenar antes de acostarte?  
  
SERENA - No tía muchas gracias, pero me agradaría mucho darme un baño, si es posible  
  
SRA. SO - Claro hija, ya sabes que arriba encontrarás lo que necesites, me avisas cuando salgas para poner la alarma.  
  
SERENA - Sí tía, por cierto, ¿puedo subir agua a mi habitación?  
  
SRA. SO - Toda la que necesites, pero antes de que ponga la alarma.  
  
Serena fue a la cocina y lleno una jarra con agua, tomo un vaso y subió a su habitación, preparó su cosas para bañarse, vio su "Sailor Pager", dudo si llamar a Rei, se lo había prometido, decidió bañarse y llamar después, necesitaba pensar y desahogarse un poco de su dolor y preocupación, como necesitaba a Luna en ese momento.  
  
La casa de la Sra. So era de tres pisos, tenía un gran jardín que rodeaba a la casa... a esta se entraba por un costado o por la puerta trasera, la puerta del costado era la principal, entrando, a la derecha estaban las escaleras que subían en "L" invertida hacia el segundo piso, en el segundo piso a la izquierda había un pequeño pasillo y al final las escaleras al tercer piso. En el primer piso, debajo de las escaleras había un piano y un pequeño living, teniendo la escalera a la derecha, del lado izquierdo se encontraban la sala y el comedor que eran separados por una chimenea, de frente había una habitación que era más bien el ante comedor, poco antes de el había una cantina, un ½ baño y un estudio, el ante comedor tenía tres entradas, la que estaba justo frente a la puerta, una a la izquierda que daba al comedor y otra a la derecha que daba a la cocina, la cocina tenía una puerta que daba al jardín, esta era la entrada trasera, saliendo al jardín por la cocina, a la derecha había otra puerta, esta daba al almacén.  
  
El segundo piso contaba con 4 habitaciones, cada una a los extremos, o esquinas de la estructura, la primera junto a la escalera era la de Serena, luego estaba ubicado un baño completo, en la siguiente esquina estaba la habitación de Ale, frente a esta se encontraba la habitación principal, esta contaba con un pequeño estudio, un baño completo y jacuzzi, esa era la habitación de la Sra. So... la última habitación, frente a la de Serena, era la de Sammy, entre las habitaciones había una sala de estar, con televisor, video casetera y DVD player, además de un gran y cómodo sofá.  
  
El tercer piso fue destinado a los padres de Serena, contaba con un ½ baño y una puerta que daba a la terraza, adaptaron el piso a como si fuera un departamento.  
  
Cuando Serena salió del baño y se puso su pijama, ya no había luz ni ruidos abajo, toco a la puerta de la habitación de la Sra. So para avisarle que ya había salido, su tío pregunto en e alto - "¿ya nadie va a bajar o hacer algo antes de acostarse?" - Todos respondieron que no, entonces Serena se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando cerró la puerta pudo escuchar:  
  
""Censor de movimientos activado"" ""Seguro de puertas activado"" ""Seguro de ventanas del piso deseado activado""  
  
Cuando Serena volteo a su cama para buscar el celular (no el Sailor Pager, el celular) descubrió que Ale estaba en ella  
  
SERENA - Ale, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
ALE - Pues vine a que me termines de contar  
  
SERENA - Pero Ale...  
  
ALE - Nada de peros, tu me cuentas toda la historia... Sabes, mi abi se sorprendió cuando le dije que conocías a la Dra. Mizuno, también mis tíos cuando supieron que ella era nuestra médico familiar.  
  
SERENA - De acuerdo, pero antes debo hacer una llamada  
  
ALE - ¿Cómo? Aún no hay línea en esta habitación, y conociendo a mi abi no creo que te de una a ti...  
  
SERENA - Con mi celular  
  
ALE - ¿Tienes celular? Yo también, pásame tu número  
  
SERENA - Ale, vivimos juntas, nos separa solo el baño... y la alarma  
  
ALE - De todas formas, puede haber una emergencia, mañana me das tu número y yo te doy el mío... sabes, lo paga mi abi, ¿el tuyo lo pagan mis tíos?  
  
SERENA - (tomando el celular en sus manos) No Ale, me lo regalaron las chicas, fue idea de Haruka, para poder seguir en contacto, entre todas me lo dieron pero Haruka se comprometió a pagar cada mes para que yo pueda llamar  
  
ALE - EA... Haruka.... deberías decirle al chico que lo quieres...  
  
SERENA - Es verdad que yo quiero a Haruka, pero en primera ya tiene a Michiru, además no quiero a Haruka ni Haruka a mi del modo que tu crees, ama a Michiru, y yo... y yo amo a Darien, es solo que Haruka me sobre protege, toma su trabajo muy en serio...  
  
ALE - ¿Su trabajo?  
  
SERENA - ... ... ... ... ... , ... ... ... , bueno, básicamente Haruka me adopto como su hermana menor y es muy persistente en eso de protegerme, ahora, si me permites, tengo una llamada que hacer.  
  
ALE - Y, ¿se puede saber a quien vas a llamar a esta hora?  
  
SERENA - A Rei, le prometí que lo haría al llegar, ya me he retrasado, seguramente esta preocupada ya, espero que no haya llamado alas chicas, en especial a Haruka ... (Serena marco el numero de Rei)  
  
REI - ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?  
  
SERENA - ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
  
REI - Como si estuviera esperando la llamada de alguien más a esta hora. ¿porqué tardaste tanto?  
  
SERENA - Lo siento Rei, decidí darme una ducha antes de llamarte, ¿me disculpas?  
  
REI - ¿Cómo preguntas eso? A ti se te puede perdonar todo Serena, en todo caso, quiero que me disculpes tu a mi, por fallarte esta noche, no llegue a despedirme, sabía que hoy era tu última noche con nosotras y yo lo heche a perder, no me atrevía a afrontar eso.  
  
SERENA - Oh Rei, no importa, lo que importa es que llegaste, y no pudiste llegar en mejor momento, muchas gracias.  
  
REI - Si te refieres a que te salve la vida, debes saber que ya tenía tiempo ahí, pero esperaba no ser necesaria, no podía enfrentarme a mi ti, pero el verte en peligro fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie puede lastimar a mi princesa.  
  
SERENA - Rei...  
  
REI - ¿Estás molesta?  
  
SERENA - Por supuesto que no Rei, además debo agradecerte mucho el apoyo que me diste...  
  
REI - No Serena, gracias a ti, tu nos has salvado en muchas otras ocasiones, es nuestra misión protegerte, no ser protegidas por ti.  
  
SERENA - No digas eso Rei, somos amigas, ¿no es cierto?  
  
REI - Las mejores  
  
SERENA - Bueno Rei, yo me despido, estoy cansada, apuesto a que tu también... que descanses  
  
REI - Buenas noches Princesa  
  
SERENA - Ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de eso Rei.  
  
REI - ¿A que te refieres?  
  
SERENA - Al titulo, los formalismos que vienen con este  
  
REI - Pero te corresponde, es tu derecho, además... hace un momento no te molesto, y una vez más buenas noches, y que descanse PRINCESA  
  
Serena estaba a punto de protestar pero Rei corto la llamada, Serena solo sonrió y volteo a ver a su prima, guardo el teléfono y se puso cómoda en su cama para continuar con el relato de cómo conoció a sus amigas.  
  
  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTOY LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y CUALQUIER COSA ES BIENVENIDA, INCLUSO CRITICAS, YA QUE YO LAS CONSIDERO TODAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.... 


	4. Capítulo 4

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
ALE - "Así que gatito ... y ... cabeza de bombón"  
  
SERENA - "Así es"  
  
ALE - "Bueno, tu definitivamente tienes estilo Serena"  
  
SERENA - "¡OYE!, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a desempacar las cajas que tenía arriba"  
  
ALE - "No hay de que, era lo menos que podía hacer considerando que no te he dejado dormir, ya nada más falta esa pequeña caja de zapatos que sacaste al principio"  
  
SERENA - "Es verdad"  
  
ALE - "y, ¿qué tienes ahí?"  
  
SERENA - "Tu en verdad eres curiosa, y más que yo, pero en fin, en esa caja guardo fotos  
  
ALE - "¿Fotos? ¿De quién?"  
  
SERENA- "Pues de mis amigas y Darien, desde que las conocí hasta mi cumpleaños pasado, al cual no te presentaste"  
  
ALE - "No fue mi culpa, mi abi dejo la alarma puesta y yo no pude salir... ¿me dejas ver tus fotos?"  
  
SERENA - "Claro"  
  
Serena le mostró a Ale fotos de Molly, Kelvin, Darien, Rei y los demás hasta que llegaron a una en la que salían también Reenie, Hotaru y Setsuna, a quienes Ale no conocía  
  
ALE - "¿Quiénes son estas 3?"  
  
SERENA - "La mayor es Setsuna, la niña de cabello oscuro es Hotaru y la de cabello rosa es Reenie, Reenie y Hotarue son las mejores amigas, así como Rei y yo."  
  
ALE - "Y esta Reenie, ¿porqué se peina como tu?"  
  
SERENA - "No sé, porque le gusto supongo.... Hotaru vive con Haruka y Michiru, pero por ahora esta en un campamento"  
  
ALE - "Sabes, a excepción del peinado y el color de cabello, Reenie se parece mucho a Setsuna"  
  
SERENA - (Sorprendida al oír eso) "Tienes razón Ale, ellos suponen que no lo sé, pero Reenie es hija de Darien y Setsuna, no sé en que momento fue que pasó eso, pero es hija de ambos... cuando yo me case con Darien voy a adoptarla como mi hija, a pesar de que es una pequeña molestía yo le he tomado un gran cariño.  
  
ALE - "En serio?, ¿y desde cuando sabes eso?"  
  
SERENA - "Desde antes de que Reenie volviera a su casa hace dos años"  
  
ALE - "¿Y aun cuando sabes eso, tu sigues con Darien y te llevas con Setsuna?"  
  
SERENA - "Claro, yo... yo amo a Darien y Setsuna es una gran amiga."  
  
ALE - "Bueno, es tu decisión. ¿Quieres dormir algo antes de que mi abi se levante?"  
  
SERENA - "¿Y que harías tu mientras? No puedes ir a tu habitación"  
  
ALE - "Mira, te voy a contar mi secreto. TU sabes que vivo con mi abi desde hace 4 casi 5 años, a raíz de que también mi mamá falleció."  
  
SERENA - "Sí"  
  
ALE - "Bueno, en estos años yo he aprendido muchos trucos, especialmente para salir a media noche. Pon mucha atención porque ahora que estas aquí en la casa, no pienso irme sola en las noches. Primero: Antes de que mi abi active la alarma tu debe dejar la ventana abierta, así el seguro de esta no se va a activar. Tu ventana da la balcón principal y ahí hay escaleras que dan al jardín. Y por último allá donde duerme la Coca, hay una reja cubierta por enredaderas para disimularla, esa no tiene seguro, por ahí podemos entra y salir."  
  
SERENA - "Cielos Ale, me sorprendes, ... pero..."  
  
ALE - "¿Pero que?"  
  
SERENA - "En este preciso instante mi ventana esta cerrada. ¿Cómo piensa llegara tu habitación?"  
  
ALE - "Eso es sencillo, mira, entre semana mi abi desactiva la alarma a las 5am, aunque ya me advirtió que ahora lo haría a las 4am para que todos estemos listos a tiempo... luego baja por una taza de café o te y luego sube a avisarme que ya es hora para que me prepare, después se encierra en su cuarto hasta que termina de bañarse."  
  
SERENA - "Ale"  
  
ALE - "Si dime"  
  
SERENA - "Hoy es domingo"  
  
ALE - "A eso voy prima, los fines de semana desactiva la alarma apenas comienza a clarear, para lo cual ya no falta mucho, baja y le abre a Chisana y a Enomoto. Me deja dormir hasta las 11am a veces hasta medio día. Y sabes? Aunque nos salvemos de ir a la práctica de Armand, de misa si no nos salvamos."  
  
SERENA - "¿Misa?"  
  
ALE - "Sí, mi abi es católica y todos los domingos vamos a misa... es algo así como una reunión en la que hablan de Dios... es de lo más aburrido que te puedes imaginar.  
  
"""ALARMA DESACTIVADA"""  
  
ALE - "Shhh, no hagas ruido" (Dijo susurrando)  
  
Se oyó como la Sra. So bajo por las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina, Ale abrió la puerta del cuarto de Serena, se asomo hacia fuera y luego se volvió a decir:  
  
"Bueno, duerme ya, y que descanses ````GATITO`````"  
  
Ale salió y se dirigió a su habitación, Serena se acostó y se preparó para dormir, aunque fuera por un par de horas, y pensó que el hablar con Ale le había ayudado un poco, aunque no podía creer que ya le había contado a alguien su mayor secreto, aun más grande que el hecho de que ella era Sailor Moon, el secreto de su supuesta `Hija`. 


	5. Capítulo 5

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
Nota: de aquí en adelante, cuando escriba en cursiva y entre + +, es que esa persona lo esta pensando.  
  
CAPÍTULO V  
  
Todos en la casa acababan de desayunar, aunque más bien era almuerzo porque ya pasaba de ½ día.  
  
SRA. SO - "Bueno, ya desayunamos, ya todos nos arreglamos y antes de que ustedes continúen instalándose, todos iremos a misa."  
  
Ya en la iglesia, la cual estaba a 1 cuadra de distancia, la familia Tsukino pudo observar que era una gran arquitectura, tanto por dentro, como la fachada, lo que llamo más la atención de Serena fueron unos cuadros, imágenes mejor dicho, que tenían, valga la redundancia, la imagen de un señor que parecía sufrir, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba contento por alguna extraña y desconocida razón; las imágenes comenzaban al fondo en la pared izquierda y rodeaban el interior, en total eran 13 y al final de esta "historia", como supuso Serena que era, justo al frente y detrás de un escritorio cubierto por una manta (el altar), se encontraba una escultura del mismo Señor de las imágenes, pero esta vez clavado en una cruz.  
  
Dado que habían llegado en menos de 10 minutos y la misa comenzaba dentro de otros 15, la Sra. So les explicó un poco acerca de la historia de Jesús y que esas imágenes a los lados eran el "vía crucis" (AQUÍ USTEDES DEBEN PERDONAR MI INDIORANCIA, PERO NO SÉ COMO SE ESCRIBA). Al cabo de un rato muchos feligreses comenzaron a reunirse y tomar asiento, los Tsukino y compañía hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Cuando la misa iba a la mitad, Serena se percato de que Ale no estaba poniendo atención y lo entendió perfectamente, su prima había acertado en decir que eso era los más aburrido que podría imaginarse, que decía imaginarse, lo más aburrido que podría haber en el mundo; la historia, el concepto, auque no le eran del todo familiares no le desagradaba, sin embargo sí le parecía un poco deprimente, pero estar ahí, si que era un martirio para la pobre...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CINCO MESES ANTES  
  
En un día soleado Serena esta conversando con Darien en el Parque No. 10.  
  
DARIEN - "¿A qué se debe que estés de tan buen humor Serena?"  
  
SERENA - "Adivina"  
  
DARIEN - "Es porqué dentro de 5 días es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?"  
  
SERENA - "No"  
  
DARIEN - "Entonces, ¿qué es?  
  
SERENA - "Lo que sucede es que dentro de tres días voy a ver a mi prima Ale, hace casi un año que no la veo, nos hablamos y todo, pero no es lo mismo"  
  
DARIEN - "Y, ¿con motivo de qué la vas a ver?"  
  
SERENA - "Tranquilo Darien, no me vas a venir ahora con celos infundados, porque es mi familia...¿verdad?"  
  
DARIEN - "No, claro que no, es solo que me da gusto verte de tan buen humor... desde lo de tu papá... tu has estado muy deprimida y me gustaría saber porque el cambio en tu estado de ánimo."  
  
SERENA - "Bueno, el 28 de junio es el cumpleaños de Ale y vamos a festejárselo."  
  
DARIEN - "Ya veo, y ¿dónde van a festejarle?"  
  
SERENA - "En casa de mi tía So."  
  
DARIEN - "Su mamá, supongo."  
  
SERENA - "NO, supones mal, mi tía So no es su mamá, aunque Ale vive con ella desde hace 4 casi cinco años, unos seis meses antes de que yo conociera a Luna, mi tía So es en realidad mi tía abuela, mi abuelita y ella son hermanas, y Ale es nieta de mi tía So."  
  
DARIEN - "Ya veo, y a que se debe eso... ¿porqué no vive con sus padres?"  
  
SERENA - "Mis tíos murieron, primero fue mi tío Donani por una enfermedad, a causa de eso mi tía Dekiru cayó en la depresión y no pudo cuidar de Ale, así que ella se fue con la tía Mariko, hermana de su papá e hija de mi tía So, a Estados Unidos, vivió allá con mi tía y su esposo Joe por dos años, y luego regreso para vivir con su mamá de nuevo, sin embargo mi tía Dekiru también enfermó y al poco tiempo murió... mis papás habían pensado en hacerse cargo de Ale ellos mismos, mi mamá y mi tío Donani se llevaban muy bien desde que eran niños, y le tiene un gran cariño a Ale por lo mismo... ... mi tía So decidió hacerse cargo de Ale ella misma, después de todo es su nieta la mayor y ella ya estaba sola en su casa, así que un poco de compañía mutua les haría bien a las dos."  
  
DARIEN - "Lo siento, yo no sabía..."  
  
SERENA - "No te preocupes Darien"  
  
DARIEN - "Por cierto Serena, ¿qué el miércoles no tienen sesión en casa de Rei?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí, ¿porqué?  
  
DARIEN - (con una pequeña gota en la cabeza) "Bueno despistada, tu cumpleaños es el 30, y el 30 es este viernes, si haces cuentas o ves un calendario, podrás ver que el 28 es el miércoles."  
  
SERENA - "CIELOS... pues entonces le avisaré a las chicas que no voy a ir al templo el miércoles... nos vemos..."  
  
Serena se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa de Rei, dejando a un asombrado Darien.  
  
DARIEN - "Rei tiene razón, es muy despistada..."  
  
En casa de Rei.  
  
REI - "Pero Serena, llevamos planeando esto tanto tiempo, porque el viernes es seguro que no vas a querer estudiar"  
  
SERENA - "Pues lo siento Rei, pero hace mucho que no veo a mi prima."  
  
MINA - "Oye Serena, ¿por qué tu prima vive con su abuela?"  
  
TODAS - "MINAAAAAAA!" SERENA - "Bueno Mina lo que sucede es que mis tíos murieron, primero fue mi tío Donani por una enfermedad, a causa de eso mi tía Dekiru cayó en la depresión y no pudo cuidar de Ale, así que ella se fue con la tía Mariko, hermana de su papá e hija de mi tía So, a Estados Unidos, vivió allá con mi tía y su esposo Joe por dos años, y luego regreso para vivir con su mamá de nuevo, sin embargo mi tía Dekiru también enfermó y al poco tiempo murió... mis papás habían pensado en hacerse cargo de Ale ellos mismos, mi mamá y mi tío Donani se llevaban muy bien desde que eran niños, y le tiene un gran cariño a Ale por lo mismo... ... mi tía So decidió hacerse cargo de Ale ella misma, después de todo es su nieta la mayor y ella ya estaba sola en su casa, así que un poco de compañía mutua les haría bien a las dos."  
  
AMY - "Vamos chicas, Serena ya nos había hablado de su prima, sabemos que le tiene afecto, yo opino que no hay problema en que no estudie estos tres días, después de todo, ha mejorado bastante sus notas."  
  
LITA - "Amy tiene razón chicas, y veámoslo desde otro punto de vista, es parte de nuestra misión hacer feliz a Serena, ¿a caso no la quieren ver feliz?, tomen en cuenta que ha estado muy deprimida últimamente... y esto la animó."  
  
MINA - "Yo estoy de acuerdo"  
  
SERENA - "¿Rei? Anda, di que esta bien que no venga a estudiar el miércoles... por favor?"  
  
REI - De acuerdo, pero el jueves debes estudiar.  
  
TODAS - "REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
REI - "No podemos dejar que flojee...+vaya, después de todo no puedo negarle nada a la princesa, siempre se sale con la suya, Lita tiene razón, lo que yo más quiero en la vida, es verla feliz, y esto si le levanto el ánimo, es solo que...+  
  
Durante el cumpleaños de Ale, la Sra. So y los padres de Serena fueron a hablar al estudio antes de marcharse, cuando abrieron la puerta Serena, Sammy y Ale escucharon:  
  
  
  
SRA. SO - "En cuanto ustedes quieran, ya todo aquí esta listo"  
  
MAMA IKUKO - "Muchas gracias tía, de verdad te lo agradezco"  
  
SRA. SO - "No tienes que hacerlo, además Ale y Serena se llevan muy bien, me recuerdan mucho a Donani y a ti"  
  
KENJI - "Gracias de nuevo Sra. So, estamos en contacto... con permiso... hijos, vámonos."  
  
SERENA - "Adiós Ale, te espero el viernes"  
  
ALE - "De acuerdo..." 


	6. Capítulo 6

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
A/N: Lamento ^EL Retraso^ desde el capítulo anterior, pero tuve problemas con mi línea telefónica, ya saben, "EXCESO DE PAGO"... en fin... espero que les gusten... por cierto... olvide advertirles que además de Haruka y Michiru hay otra pareja yuri en mi fic, probablemente ya lo notaron, pero no en la magnitud de Haruka y Michiru...  
  
SRA. SO - "Bien, ahora sí, todos manos a la obra."  
  
Y así todos en casa de la Sra. So comenzaron a desempacar y ayudar, incluso Enomoto mientras que Chisana preparaba la comida que termino convirtiéndose en cena, la cual disfrutaron sin problema; terminaron alredor de las 7pm y a las 8 ya todos se despedían y daban las buenas noches, mañana Serena, Ale y Sammy irían por primera vez juntos a la escuela, Sammy entraba más temprano que Ale y Serena, y como no tenía caso que la Sra. So diera vueltas, tanto Ale como Serena, muy a su pesar, acordaron llegar también temprano, ya así sería siempre.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en años, Serena se levantó temprano, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuanto visito a Melisa y a Steven (Alan y Ann) en su departamento... "Tal vez aproveche para ver a Luna". Sí, eso sería lo Serena haría, una vez que la tía So las dejara en la escuela iría a casa de Amy.  
  
En el auto Serena repasaba mentalmente su plan: "Le diré a Ale que me espere ahí, donde quiera que ahí sea, luego iré a casa de Amy... momento! ¿y si esta en casa de Lita?, Luna no va a estar con ellas si es así, por lo que es probable que este con Artemis, pero una vez más, ¿cómo voy a saber donde esta? Mejor iré a casa de Rei, sí, iré a ver a Rei."  
  
Serena ejecuto el plan, en cuanto Ale se diera cuenta de que Serena ya se había demorado seguramente la llamaría, de algún modo la había convencido de darle su número. Serena ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando comenzó a pensar que no tenía caso engañar y preocupar a Ale, solo iba a casa de Rei, probablemente desayunaría con ella, ¿porqué mentirle a su prima? Tenía sentido cuando iba a ver a Luna, con Ale ahí no podrían hablar, pero ya no iba a verla, la vería después de clases, o por lo menos eso esperaba... en eso estaba su mente cuando, para variar un poco, chocó, no alcanzó a reconocer quien era hasta que hablo.  
  
REI - "¡Serena! ¿Pasó algo malo? Es muy temprano y la escuela no esta aquí"  
  
SERENA - "Rei, Buenos días."  
  
REI - "Nada de buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?" SERENA - "No quería molestarte, lo siento, mejor me voy a la escuela" (Serena le dio la espalda a Rei y comenzó a avanzar. Rei se tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.)  
  
REI - "Serena espera." (Serena se detuvo, Rei le dio alcance) No me malentiendas, es que por tu rostro me preocupe... ¿qué pasó?"  
  
SERENA - "¿Mi rostro?"  
  
REI - "Sí, te vez preocupada, deprimida, ya habías superado eso, a menos que... ¿Qué te hizo o que te dijo Darien?" (Pregunto Rei molesta)  
  
SERENA - "¿Darien?... No Rei, no hizo nada, no te enojes sin motivos."  
  
REI - "¿Entonces que te tiene aquí y tan temprano?. Todavía falta para que inicien las clases de hoy."  
  
Serena miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el templo, había llegado sin darse cuenta) "+Con razón esta preocupada+".  
  
REI - "¿Serena?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Serena? Ven, mejor nos sentamos y me cuentas todo."  
  
Rei sentó a Serena y Serena tranquilamente le contó el porque estaba ahí, Rei se calmo y la invitó a desayunar, no había tenido una mala idea la princesa, después ella misma la escoltaría a la escuela.  
  
Serena estaba a la mesa con Rei, quien le contó que Nicholas ya se había ido para pasar año nuevo con su familia y que el abuelo había partido temprano ese día l retiro, por lo que Rei estaría sola en casa hasta el próximo año. Ambas chicas hablaron amenamente de carios temas, entre ellos el enemigo, Luna, Artemis y Setsuna aún no averiguaban nada concreto, siguieron hablando y Serena se perdió en sus recuerdos.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
KENJI - "Ahora que los dos están aquí, su madre y yo queremos decirles algo."  
  
M. IKUKO - "Como ustedes bien saben no nos esta yendo muy bien que digamos... ahora... por lo mismo, vamos a vender la casa."  
  
Sammy y Serena se sorprendieron con la noticia que recibían...  
  
KENJI - "Como oyen hijos"  
  
SERENA - "Pero, ¿a donde iremos?"  
  
M. IKUKO - "Ayer tu tía So nos ofreció quedarnos con ella por un tiempo y su padre y yo hemos aceptado, sin embargo, cuando le mencionamos a Luna nos dijo que podía quedarse si no entraba jamás a la casa, por lo que hija, o Luna aprende a dormir a la intemperie o tu le encuentras un nuevo hogar... lo siento mucho"  
  
SAMMY - "Pero, no podemos hacer eso, Luna ya es parte de la familia"  
  
KENJI - "Creí que no te gustaban los gatos Sammy."  
  
SAMMY - "No me gustan, pero si abandonamos a Luna, yo romperé una promesa"  
  
M. IKUKO - "¿Una promesa dices? ¿De qué y a quién?"  
  
SAMMY - "A Sailor Moon"  
  
Serena se sobresalto un poco.  
  
KENJI - "¿A Sailor Moon? Hijo, ¿estás seguro?"  
  
SAMMY - "Por supuesto que sí, cuando Serena trajo a Luna a la casa yo no quería acercarme y cuando ella se acercaba a mi yo la maltrataba. Un día, varios chicos y yo fuimos atacados y Sailor Moon nos salvó, yo la seguí, quería su autógrafo, y ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Luna por ella."  
  
SERENA - +no creí que lo recordara+ "No te preocupes Sammy (dijo con un dejo de tristeza) Mañana le pediré a alguna de las chicas que cuide de Luna, talvez a Rei, o a Amy, luna le tiene mucho afecto.  
  
  
  
REI - "Y ahora, ¿porqué sonríes? No es que me moleste, al contrario, me da mucho gusto."  
  
SERENA - "Solo recordaba Rei"  
  
REI - "¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber que recordabas?"  
  
SERENA - "Bueno, pero solo porque me caes bien"  
  
REI - "Muchas gracias" (Respondió sarcásticamente)  
  
SERENA - "Recordaba una de mis primeras misiones como Sailor Moon, antes de conocer a Amy, ¿sabes?, Sammy le tiene miedo a los gatos y cuando Luna fue descubierta en mi casa el se aterró, la trataba muy mal, en ese momento se pusieron de moda unos animalitos muy simpáticos llamados ^Chanelas^, Sammy obtuvo uno."  
  
REI - "Esos animalitos que dices, yo los recuerdo, son los que despedían un delicioso aroma, ¿o me equivoco?"  
  
SERENA - "No, no te equivocas, sin embargo eran una trampa de Jedite, salve a mi hermano y a otros chicos, Sammy me siguió, yo me oculte detrás de un auto y le pedí que cuidará de Luna. No creí que el lo recordar, pero el día que nos dijeron que viviríamos con mi tía So y que Luna no podría venir, Sammy trato de defenderla, de..."  
  
REI - "¿Cuidarla?"  
  
SERENA - "Así es"  
  
REI - "Bueno, déjame confesarte que el día de tu cumpleaños yo me deprimí, el pensar que no fueras a estar cerca me daba miedo, por eso enfurecí, huí, te evite hasta este sábado, te fallé..."  
  
SERENA - "No digas eso Rei, tu nunca podrías fallarme, eres mi mejor amiga... siempre has estado cuando más lo he necesitado, desde el día que te conocí... bueno, talvez ese día no... pero después estuviste siempre..."  
  
REI - "Gracias por confiar en mi... como te decía...ese mismo día, noche, la de tu cumpleaños, estuve con Nicholas, bebí demasiado, tanto que por poco le cuento... nuestro secreto" 


	7. Capítulo 7

Currículo

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

A/N. Bien, como Rei es mi inner favorita, decidí que sería bueno ceder a sus sentimientos… espero que les agrade.

_**Capitulo VII**_

FLASHBACK

Rei se encontraba sentada en una esquina oscura, llorando junto a Nicholas, quien trataba de consolarla sin resultado alguno.

NICHOLAS - "Señorita Rei, cálmese, no es como si se fuera a otro continente, yo se que Serena es su mejor a miga y que se preocupa usted mucho por ella... por cierto, realmente pienso que ya no debería beber más, al menos no esta noche."

REI - "Dejame en paz, tu no entiendes, mi vida... cambio desde que conocí a Serena... cambió... en todos los sentidos, yo no tenía amigas y ella me brindó... su amistad... incondicional, he estado con ella siempre... la he ayudado, apoyado... incluso cuando se llevaron al... cuando se llevaron a Darien"

NICHOLAS - "¿Quién se lo llevó, a dónde?"

REI - "Beryl lo secuestró, lo llevo al polo... norte... también estuve con... Serena cuando Darien la abandono... las dos veces... aunque la segunda... Serena también contaba con Seiya... he estado... con ella siempre, y siempre voy a estar ahí... es solo... es solo que tengo miedo... mucho miedo... no quiero perderla por completo... estando lejos será muy difícil, cuidar de ella."

NICHOLAS - "Cálmese señorita Rei, yo la entiendo..."

REI - "NO" (Interrumpiendo a Nicholas) "Tu no lo entiendes... yo... yo la AMO, del mismo modo que tu me amas a mi... y del mismo modo que Darien la ama... del mismo modo... que ella lo ama... daría mi vida por ella... y aún cuando sé que ella nunca me va a querer como yo la quiero... a mi no me importa... la amo y siempre va a ser así...aún cuando ella ya tiene a su adorado...príncipe Endymion..."

FIN FLASHBACK SERENA - "Te entiendo Rei, también he estado a punto de decirle a Ale que somos Sailor, el día que me interrogo fue muy difícil explicarle como es que somos amigas... por cierto... he estado pensando y creo que estaría bien contarle la verdad a mamá, para que no se preocupe tanto en las noches cuando me tarde en llegar."

REI - +No, tu tampoco lo entiendes, y así debe de ser.+ "¿Ya lo hablaste con Luna? Porqué yo no creo que sea una buena idea."

SERENA - "No, aún no, pero si no crees que sea una buena idea, es muy probable que no lo sea Rei."

REI - "Si, seguramente" (Respondió presuntuosamente) "Ahora vámonos, o tu desmañanada no va a valer para nada y vas a llegar tarde a clases"

Camino a la escuela Serena corrió con suerte ya que se toparon con Amy, Lita y Luna, lo cual les dio mucho gusto a todas, Luna aún no tenía información, eso era algo para preocuparse, estarían peleando a ciegas, en la última batalla el enemigo las había rodeado y estaban a salvo gracias a Setsuna.

Las clases de las chicas terminaron y Ale le pidió a Serena que no se fuera sin ella, que quería que regresaran a casa juntas, Ale salía una hora más tarde así que Serena accedió a esperarla en el Crown Center, ahí estuvieron las chicas por 20 minutos ya que Amy, Lita y Mina tenían cosas que hacer, Rei se quedo acompañando a Serena hasta que Darien llegó... cuando llegó Ale, Darien se ofreció a llevarlas a casa, por seguridad, al llegar a su destino Darien rechazó la invitación a pasar alegando que tenía que estudiar, pero que de ningún modo había sido molestia llevar a su novia y a la prima de esta a su casa..

Esa noche durante la cena, la Sra. So les informo a los Tsukino que dentro de 15 días Ale y ella partirían, tenían una reservación para pasar el Año Nuevo en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, se lo había ganado en una rifa. La casa usualmente se habría quedado bajo el cuidado de Chisana y Enomoto, pero ahora ellos solo irían dos veces por semana para recoger. Aunque la noticia los sorprendió en realidad los aliviaba, serían 5 semanas sin la tensión de la alarma.

Antes de acostarse Serena subió al 3er piso a hablar con sus papás, dejo la puerta de su habitación abierta para que si su tía subía antes de que ella bajara, no pusiera la alarma aún.

SERENA - "Oye mamá"

M. IKUKO - "¿Qué sucede hija?" SERENA - "Quería pedirles a papá y a ti algo"

KENJI - "¿De qué se trata?"

SERENA - "Se que en esta ocasión nos toca pasar el Año Nuevo con la familia de papá, y quería saber si me dan permiso de invitar a alguien a la cena con la familia?"

M. IKUKO - "¿Ya quieres que la familia conozca a Darien hija?"

KENJI - "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEË? No, no, no, no, no, no y no. Tu no vas a presentar a ese muchacho con tu abuela, tu le hiciste una promesa hija."

SERENA - "Lo sé papá, tarquilizate...Mamá, si he pensado en presentarlo, pero Darien no esta listo aún para la familia."

M. IKUKO - "Me imagino, no le has dicho nada aún supongo yo."

SERENA - "No mamá, no lo he hecho"

KENJI - "¿A quién quieres invitar entonces hija?"

SERENA - "A Rei, ustedes saben que ella es mi mejor amiga, y Molly es la última persona a la que invite a una reunión familiar hace 6 años ya... pero ese no es el punto, lo que sucede es que Nicholas fue con su familia y el abuelo se fue a un retiro, Rei va estar sola este Año Nuevo."

M. IKUKO - "Esta bien, puedes invitarla, le avisaré a tus tíos que va una persona más."

SERENA - "Gracias mamá"

M. IKUKO - "Solo una cosa más... ¿a ella le has contado algo?"

SERENA - "No mamá"

KENJI - "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

SERENA - "Supongo que contarle para que no se espante en cuanto se encuentre frente a frente con ellos..."

M. IKUKO - "Piénsalo hija... que descanses"

SERENA - "Si mamá, gracias... hasta mañana, nos vemos en la tarde..." Al día siguiente Serena invitó a Rei a pasar Año Nuevo con su familia, Rei aceptó sin dudarlo, Serena decidió no advertirle nada aún...aunque se arrepintió y le contó algo dos días después.

OCHO DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Serena y Rie iban caminando por la calle camino a casa de Lita.

SERENA - "Oye Rei, ¿no estás preocupada?"

REI - "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, ¿por lo que me contaste de tu familia?"

SERENA - "No Rei, me refiero al enemigo. Luna y Artemis no saben nada aún, no tenemos idea de cómo esta Setsuna y no ha habido ni un solo ataque desde el día que me mude."

REI - "No deberías preocuparte por eso princesa... tal vez nos tienen medo."

SERENA - "No sé Rei... que tal si en esta ocasión el enemigo es como..."

REI - "¿Ves?, no sabes con que compararlo."

SERENA - "No es eso Rei, verás... un día Amy me explicó que el suelo tiene capas que se mueven y chocan entre sí... cuando estas chocan ocasionan los simos, y eso es norma, pero cuando pasa determinado tiempo y estas placas, como dijo Amy que se llamaba, no han chocado... cuando lo hacen, tienen tal fuerza y magnitud que ocurren los terremotos."

REI - "Ya olvídate de eso Serena... nada va a pasarte... confía en mi, yo voy a cuidar de ti... te lo prometo... ahora tu prométeme que no te vas a preocupar por eso."

SERENA - "De acuerdo Rei, te lo prometo"


	8. Capítulo 8

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII  
  
Era viernes, el lunes Ale y su abi partirían en el vuelo de las 6am con destino al puerto de Southhampton en Inglaterra, de ahí saldría su crucero... Saliendo de clases Ale y Serena fueron a festejar que habían aprobado todas sus asignaturas a un bar Kaaraoke, Serena no era de las personas que acostumbraba beber alcohol, y máxime después de su incidente con la princesa del diamante, aunque de momento lo había disfrutado al día siguiente conoció lo que era un dolor de cabeza a causa de la cruda, no había tomada casi nada en esa ocasión, pero su organismo no lo había tolerado, a pesar de eso, Ale la convenció.  
  
ALE - "Anda Serena"  
  
SERENA - "No puedo, es que... no tengo dinero"  
  
ALE - "Si es por eso, yo pago, mi abi me da una buena suma en mi mesada y además cuento con el dinero de la pensión"  
  
SERENA - "¿Pensión?"  
  
ALE - "Sí, la que me da el gobierno, por la muerte de mis padres, su seguro"  
  
SERENA - "Ya veo, pero... que no ese dinero era para tus estudios?"  
  
ALE - "Era, mi abi se encarga de pagar eso ahora"  
  
SERENA - "No Ale"  
  
ALE - "¿No qué? Ya no te hagas del rogar, mira ya llegamos"  
  
Era medio día, el ciclo escorar terminaba ese día y como era entrega de calificaciones habían salido temprano, Ale básicamente secuestró a Serena, ella había quedado de ir con Amy y Luna a que la revisara el veterinario, Luna no se sentía muy bien últimamente; después iban a ir a casa de Lita, Serena se quedaría con Luna mientras Lita y Amy salían a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel que haría, más tarde todas irían al templo. Era más que obvio en ese momento que el plan, por parte de Serena se había venido abajo... Serena, en su preocupación no se dio cuenta de cuanto bebió, y Ale ni se diga, al cabo de tres horas ambas estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra para describirlas: ^jarras^, el celular de Serena sonó y no tuvo más remedio que contestar a la llamada, Ale pudo escuchar solamente lo que Serena decía, la cual trataba de sonar seria y que su estado de embriaguez no se notara. "MOSHI, MOSHI... ... Sí... esta bien... ... ... con Ale... no me regañes... ... lo siento... voy para allá... ... oye... Ale va conmigo"  
  
ALE - "¿Era... mi tío?"  
  
SERENA - "No"  
  
ALE - ...??  
  
SERENA - "Era Rei, nos... espera en.... el templo"  
  
ALE - "¿Porqué... ... te regaño?"  
  
SERENA - "Porque... ¿porqué?... déjame recordar... ah sí. porque teníamos algo .... que hacer,... y ... por tu culpa... ya no lo hicimos.... llamó creo yo... porque no me reporte para avisar... se... ¿cómo se dice? .... se... "  
  
ALE - "¿preocupo?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí, eso... se preocupo por mi... definitivamente... Rei es... mi mejor... amiga"  
  
Serena, Ale y Rei llegaron a las escaleras del templo al mismo tiempo, Ale estaba a punto de caer, la pobre de Rei tuvo que ayudar a ambas chicas a subir, se molestó mucho cuando vio el estado en el que estaban... no estaba molesta con Serena, sino con Ale...  
  
SERENA - "Rei..."  
  
REI - "Dime" (lo más calmada que pudo)  
  
SERENA - "yo... bueno... Gracias..."  
  
ALE - "Sí... Rei dices que te llamas... verdad? ..." (Rei le dio una mirada fulminante a Ale) "Oye, tranquila, ...yo... aún no me aprendo... los nombres de las amigas.... de mi... prima...."  
  
REI - "No es el que no te sepas mi nombre lo que me molesta... Ale" (Dijo Rei algo molesta)  
  
ALE - "Tranquila... si solamente fueron ... déjame ver... 3, si tres"  
  
REI - (Furiosa) "¿Tres?, Tres no la dejan así"  
  
ALE - "Claro que sí... a la... mmm... a la primera ya estaba así.... jijiji"  
  
REI - "Estas, están tomadas... una copa no las va a dejar así... no trates de engañarte...."  
  
ALE - "Y quien dijo que había sido una copa?"  
  
REI - "Tu dijiste que fueron tres"  
  
ALE - "Así es... fueron tres horas las que... estuvimos bebiendo antes de que tu llamaras"  
  
Rei estaba a punto de irse de espalda, pero logro controlar su peso y el que la acompañaba (Ale y Serena), se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la cima, sintió una presencia maligna pero antes de darse cuenta las tres habían sido atacadas y se encontraban en el suelo.  
  
REI - "¿Están bien?"  
  
Ale y Serena asintieron con la cabeza... Rei pudo ver que una figura masculina se acercaba, era un joven apuesto, vestido de negro, tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde, mirada profunda pero llena de odio.  
  
SUJETO - "Esto será fácil, aquel par que me contó de este lugar se ha de haber equivocado"  
  
REI - "¿De qué estas hablando?"  
  
SUJETO - "De mi misión... vengo a matarlas"  
  
El sujeto las ataco una vez más, una gran energía emanaba de su cuerpo, Serena quedó inconsciente a causa de este ataque, él se disponía a atacar de nuevo cuando una rosa se atravesó en su camino.  
  
SUJETO - "El famoso Tuxedo Mask, entonces es cierto que siempre llega en el momento justo... No importa, también morirás." Con su energía el sujeto atacó a Tuxedo Mask quien quedó inmóvil. Rei se alejo sin que Ale se diera cuenta, se transformó en Sailor Mars y se paro frente al sujeto de negro, Rei volteo a ver a la inconsciente Serena, Ale estaba aterrada, volteo de nuevo hacia el sujeto, esta vez era Rei la que estaba llena de odio... el sujeto mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Saeta Llameante de Marte!!!!!!!!!!" El sujeto evadió fácilmente la lluvia de flechas de fuego que recibía, y sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
S. MARS - "¿Cómo te atreves"? (Con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
SUJETO - "¿De que estas hablando?" (Irónicamente)  
  
S. MARS - "Tu... tú lastimaste a la princesa" (Rei comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía, Ale se desmayó) "Saeta llameante de Marte!!!!"  
  
"Tierra, Tiembla!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
EL sujeto esquivó ambos ataques con facilidad, volteo a ver de donde provenía el segundo ataque y lo que vio fue 5 Sailor Scouts más, en total ya eran 6 y si los informes que había recibido eran ciertos ya eran 8 y Tuxedo Mask, presentes en ese momento.  
  
SUJETO - "No es posible... se suponía que eran tres, máximo 5, no 8"  
  
El sujeto desapareció en un instante, Uranus y Mars corrieron hacia la princesa, Mercury y Júpiter con Tuxedo Mask, luego Mercury se acerco a las demás, examino a Serena y a Ale.  
  
MERCURY - "Solo están inconscientes... estarán bien... sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de Darien..."  
  
Las chicas se destransformaron.  
  
Haruka - "Lleven a cabeza de Bombón y a su prima adentro, Michiru y yo llevaremos a Darien al hospital"  
  
AMY - "Lita y yo las alcanzamos allá, de todas formas tengo que hablar con mamá, llévenlo con ella"  
  
Haruka cargó a Darien con mucho cuidado y lo llevó a su auto, Michiru y Mina iban detrás, Rei levanto delicadamente a ´su´ princesa y Lita a Ale.  
  
LITA - "Vaya... inconsciente se ve muy bonita"  
  
AMY - "Oye... ¿qué insinúas?" (algo indignada)  
  
LITA - "Nada... Rei, ¿las llevamos a las dos al cuarto de huéspedes?"  
  
REI - "A Ale sí, llevaré a Serena a mi habitación"  
  
AMY - "Rei, ¿estás segura?"  
  
REI - "Sí"  
  
LITA - "De acuerdo"  
  
REI - "Amy, antes de que se vayan, ¿crees que podrían prepara limonada por favor?"  
  
AMY - "Claro"  
  
LITA - "¿Para que quieres limonada Rei?"  
  
REI - "Tanto Ale como Serena estuvieron bebiendo por tres horas, ayudará a evitarles la cruda"  
  
AMY - "Rei... una vez más... ¿estás segura de dejar a Serena en tu alcoba?"  
  
REI - "El cuarto de huéspedes esta justo en frente, no será difícil cuidarlas a ambas, están inconscientes, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
LITA - "No creo que Amy ser refiera a eso, Rei"  
  
REI - "Se a lo que se refiere... y sí, estoy segura... no voy a dejar a la princesa en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero ella no es un huésped."  
  
  
  
A/N: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO... PRONTO REVELARÉ LA IDENTIDAD DE ESTE SUJETO Y DEL NUEVO ENEMIGO... DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DESTRUCTIVAS, TODO ES BIENVENIDO, DEJEN REVIEWS... 


	9. Capítulo 9

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
A/N: Creo que ahora sí me excedí en mis limites de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, lamento no actualizar antes, y debido a que el 17 de septiembre entro a clases actualizare menos seguido, aún así espero que sigan leyéndome.  
  
  
  
Una vez que Rei recostó a Serena en su cama se dirigió a la cocina, tomo dos vasos y la jarra con limonada, lo llevo a la habitación en una bandeja, sirvió el liquido en ambos vasos, tomo uno y dulcemente despertó a la princesa.  
  
REI - "Serena, bebe... despierta"  
  
SERENA - "Rei?, ¿qué pasa? Déjame dormir"  
  
REI - "Vamos, enderézate y bebe esto, tomaste mucho alcohol hoy y esto te ayudará, mañana no te sentirás como..."  
  
SERENA - "Esta bien, beberé eso, pero antes... ¿qué tan mal sabe?"  
  
REI - "Tranquila, es solo limonada" - Mientras Serena bebía Rei prosiguió - "Princesa, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa"  
  
SERENA - "No sé de que hablas Rei, pero si me regalas un poco más quedas absuelta" - Dijo Serena extendiendo el vaso vacío a Rei.  
  
REI - Sirviendo limonada en el vaso - "Esto es en serio Serena, tu tenías razón, y yo no te protegí, no cumplí con mi misión."  
  
SERENA - Rei... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu eres mi mejor amiga de toda la eternidad, sabes que tus errores ya los he perdonado mucho antes de que los cometas.  
  
REI - Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se lanzo a los brazos de su princesa - "Muchas gracias princesa"  
  
SERENA - "De qué Rei?"  
  
REI - "Por ser como eres, y en verdad lo siento"  
  
SERENA - "Tranquila Rei, no te preocupes por eso"  
  
REI - "No puedo evitarlo, de algun modo ese sujeto sabía que nos encontraría aquí y dijo que su misión era matarnos" - Dijo Rei rompiendo el abrazo - "Además, cuando te vi inconsciente le dije sin querer que eras la princesa..."  
  
SERENA - Ya te dije que no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá, por lo pronto quiero una junta mañana con todas, al parecer no podemos seguir esperando a Setsuna, y si este sujeto conoce nuestras identidades, nuestras familias están en peligro.... Rei"  
  
REI - "Sí?"  
  
SERENA - "¿Qué hora es?"  
  
REI - "Son las... 7 de la noche"  
  
SERENA - "Ya es muy tarde, ¿y Ale?"  
  
REI - "Sigue inconsciente, esta en el cuarto de huéspedes."  
  
SERENA - "¿Acaso esta herida?"  
  
REI - "No, fue más que nada la impresión, y en parte todo el alcohol que bebieron"  
  
SERENA - "No estás molesta, ¿cierto?"  
  
REI - +Aunque lo tratará no podría estarlo, no contigo + Sí un poco, pero ya no importa, será mejor que descanses, ahora duerme..."  
  
SERENA - "No puedo Rei"  
  
REI - "Y eso? Hace un momento me pediste que te dejara dormir"  
  
SERENA - "Es que mis papás y mi tía han de estar preocupados, tenemos que ir a casa"  
  
REI - "Avisaré que pasarán aquí la noche"  
  
SERENA - "Estás segura? No quiero ser una molestia, Rei"  
  
REI - "Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, princesa... tu jamás, serás una molestia, talvez si un dolor de cabeza, pero jamás una molestia."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias, supongo... por cierto, todavía tienes mi ropa y mi pijama extra aquí?"  
  
REI - "Sí, esta en la gaveta de allá, te dejaré para que te cambies mientras llamo a tu casa y revisó a tu prima"  
  
SERENA - "De acuerdo Rei"  
  
Rei salió de su habitación con un vaso con limonada en la mano y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes, al entrar no pudo evitar mirar con recelo a Ale.  
  
REI - "Oye tu" - Dijo dejando el vaso sobre el buró - "Despierta"  
  
ALE - "Yo no fui Abi..."  
  
REI - "Que abi ni que nada, soy Rei... bebe eso..." - Dijo señalando el vaso  
  
ALE - "¿Qué es?  
  
REI - "Un vaso, que no ves?"  
  
ALE - ¿Qué tiene el vaso?"  
  
REI - "Tu solo bebe"  
  
ALE - "¿Y como se que no es veneno?"  
  
REI - "¿Cómo si valiera la pena matarte a ti... mira... si no quieres no lo bebas, es limonada."  
  
ALE - "Gracias"  
  
REI - "No es por ti, una vez que te la acabes duérmete, pasarán aquí la noche" - Con esto dicho Rei se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
ALE - "Oye, espera... ¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo a un sujeto muy apuesto pero bastante molesto y a ti llamando ^PRINCESA^ a mi prima. REI - Se detuvo en seco y sin mirar atrás - "Lo has de haber soñado, alucinado si lo prefieres, por beber las tres... que bebiste... ¿recuerdas?"  
  
Rei salió dela habitación y llamo a casa de la Sra. So.  
  
VOZ - "Moshi Moshi"  
  
REI - "Buenas noches, habla Hino Rei"  
  
M. IKUKO - "Rei, buenas noches, Serena no ha llegado, quieres que te hable en cuanto lo haga?"  
  
REI - "Por eso precisamente hablo, quería avisar que Serena y su prima se quedarán en el templo Hikawa esta noche."  
  
M. IKUKO - "Muchas gracias por avisarnos Rei, hasta luego y buenas noches nuevamente"  
  
Rei volvió a su habitación, Serena ya estaba cambiada, acostada y arropada, Rei acerco un colchón y lo puso junto a su cama, se sentó y envolvió en una cobija admirando a su Bella Durmiente.  
  
+ como me gustaría ser tu príncipe + Nicholas me dijo algo así antes de tu cumpleaños.  
  
SERENA - "¿De qué hablas?"  
  
REI - "¿Te desperté? Lo siento, lo siento mucho"  
  
SERENA - "Aún no me dormía Rei, pero dime" - Dijo Serena tomando asiento en el colchón junto a Rei, en el suelo - "¿Qué te dijo Nicholas? ¿De qué?"  
  
REI - + Esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que desahogarme, decirte como me siento por ti, tu pensarás que esto fue lo que Nicholas me dijo +  
  
SERENA - "¿Rei?"  
  
REI - "Perdón... me decías?"  
  
SERENA - "Cuéntame que te dijo Nicholas, por favor"  
  
REI - + Bien, es ahora o nunca + "Te amo... desde el primer momento en que te vi, y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así.... Te amo... aunque no es tan fácil de decir y defino lo que siento con estas palabras... te AMO.... .... Haría lo que fuera por ti, moriría por ti, mataría por ti, daría todo por ti... y cielos.... que todas las fuerzas superiores me perdonen pero ... como me gustaría poder ser yo tu príncipe azul."  
  
SERENA - "¿Y que le dijiste Rei?"  
  
REI - "Nada"  
  
SERENA - "¿Cómo?"  
  
REI - "Simplemente no le dije nada"  
  
SERENA - "Pero, ¿porqué?"  
  
REI - "En verdad quieres que te responda?"  
  
SERENA - "Claro, soy tu amiga o no?"  
  
REI - "Sí, si lo eres"  
  
SERENA - "¿Entonces?"  
  
REI - " ... No le dije nada porque como lo dije antes de ir al polo norte ^Yo no siento nada especial por Nicholas^, yo solo lo considero un amigo."  
  
SERENA - "Lo siento mucho Rei, porque Nicholas es una gran persona"  
  
REI - "Sí, si que lo es... pero no te entristezcas... seguimos siendo amigos, ahora duerme, debes descansar... pediste una junta para mañana, recuerdas?"  
  
SERENA - "Mal haría en no hacerlo"  
  
Serena volvió a la cama de Rei y durmió, sabía que sería inútil pedirle a Rei que ella durmiera en su cama, siempre había sido muy obstinada.  
  
SERENA - "Que descanses Rei"  
  
REI - "Que descanse Princesa"  
  
Ninguna de las dos sabía que había un par de oídos escuchando su conversación.  
  
+ Lo sabía, no lo ^aluciné^ , ella le dijo Princesa + Ale volvió a la alcoba que le había sido designada y se acosto. 


	10. Capítulo 10

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
A/N: Bien, como les dije en el capítulo pasado, el próximo martes entro a clases, el capítulo anterior, el 9 iba unido a este su capítulo 10, es decir eran uno mismo, pero al momento de ver lo largo que parecía decidí separarlo en dos.  
  
Rei pasó la noche velando el sueño de su princesa, cuando amaneció se dio un baño y preparó el desayuno, volvió a su habitación y vio que todo estaba ordenado, Serena salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.  
  
REI - "Wow"  
  
SERENA - "Espero que no te moleste, como tu preparaste el desayuno, yo decidí recoger aquí"  
  
REI - "Eso puedo verlo"  
  
SERENA - "Puedes despertar a Ale mientras me visto? Las alcanzaré en la mesa"  
  
REI - "Puedo..."  
  
SERENA - "Rei... sé que no te agrada mi prima, pero ¿no podrías esforzarte por llevar la fiesta en paz? ¿por mi? ¿o debo de valerme de mi titulo?"  
  
REI - "Creí que no te gustaban los formalismo s que venían con este."  
  
SERENA - "Rei..."  
  
REI - "De acuerdo, pero debemos de hacer algo para mantenerla ocupada durante la junta"  
  
Rei salió de su habitación para despertar a Ale.  
  
REI - "Oye... despierta"  
  
ALE - "Ahora que quieres?" - Pregunto reconociendo a Rei - "Déjame dormir"  
  
REI - "Solo vine porque Serena me lo pidió, vamos a desayunar... ¿vienes?"  
  
ALE - "No grites!, Me duele la cabeza."  
  
Rei volteo hacia el buró y vio que ahí seguía el vaso con limonada, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior.  
  
REI - "Debiste beber esa limonada, yo cumplí con traerla, no es mi problema el que no la bebieras"  
  
ALE - "Huy... que genio, ya casate" - Rei se dio la media vuelta - "Serena tenía razón... eres muy temperamental Rei."  
  
REI - "Talvez, pero así me acepta... si quieres... te espera un lugar en la mesa."  
  
ALE - "Gracias" - Respondió despectivamente - + bien, si mi memoria no me falla, de lo cual estoy segura, oí algo de una junta, así que no podré hablar con Serena del asunto de la princesa... veré a Armand, que el nos lleve a casa más tarde +  
  
Se sentaron las tres a la mesa, Rei muy callada, solo hablaban Serena y Ale, le estaban contando a Rei una anécdota, que cuando les ocurrió nos pareció muy agradable que digamos, pero ahora, analizándola después de años, les resultaba bastante graciosa.  
  
FLASHBACK Estaba la familia de Serena reunida en casa de la misma con motivo de su 7º cumpleaños... como eran muchos sus primos y tíos, especialmente por parte de su papá, tenían la costumbre de que los niños comían primero, y después los adulto. Serena se había sentido mal en días pasados y sus padres la habían llevado al médico, le recetaron tomar dos cápsulas con agua a la hora de la comida...de hecho, justo antes de comer, Serena lo detestaba, se le dificultaba tragar algo sin masticarlo, y no podía masticarlo ya que sabía horrible... cuando les dieron de comer, se sentaron a la mesa todos sus primos, los mayores y los menores, también su hermano... a su izquierda se encontraba Ale... con tanto ajetreo a sus padres se les había olvidado el darle la medicina y Serena, como buena niña no les iba a recordar...  
  
Comieron amenamente, la comida favorita de Serena, era costumbre de su mamá hacer eso de comer para ella cada año, en ocasiones, como esta en la que iban todos los miembros de la familia de Kenji, Ikuko preparaba además "Papas a la Huancaina", comida típica de Perú, lugar donde se habían conocido los abuelos de Serena.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer Serena se sentía mal consigo misma, por no haber dicho nada a sus padres acerca de la medicina, y pensó que sería bueno decirles la verdad... al fin y al cabo, ya había pasado la hora de ingerirlas, así que con esa mentalidad se dirigió triunfante a sus padres:  
  
SERENA - "Se les olvido darme mi medicina"  
  
KENJI - "Cielos, es cierto, pues entonces tendrás que tomártela ahora"  
  
SERENA - "¿Qué?" - Pregunto desilusionada  
  
M. IKUKO - "Ya escuchaste a tu padre, debes tomarla, es por tu bien"  
  
SERENA - "Pero yo no quiero!!!!!!! No me gusta... es horrible!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena comenzó a armar tal alboroto que Ale, siendo un año mayor que ella estaba llorando a su parejo, no por Solidaridad, sino por el temor que le ocasionaba la actitud de Serena, era mucho berrinche y mucho escándalo para ser ocasionado solo por una niña... Serena termino tomando sus pastillas a la fuerza, Kenji las introdujo en su boca y por el berrinche casi se ahoga, pero el coraje de haber dicho la verdad, no se le pasaba....  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
ALE - "Yo estaba asustada, y con todo lo que nos había contado la abuela Sian de ti a papá y a mi"  
  
REI - "¿Quién es la abuela Sian?"  
  
SERENA - "Es nuestra bisabuela, era la madre de mi tía So, abi de Ale, y de mi abuelita Kaze... y que era lo que les había contado de mi Ale?  
  
ALE - "Bueno, pues como tu bien sabes yo era muy latosa, toda un fichita..."  
  
REI - "¿Eras?" - Pregunto sarcásticamente  
  
SERENA - "Rei..."  
  
REI - "Lo siento..." ALE - "Nos había contado que tu eras la niña mejor portada en la Tierra, que eras un ejemplo a seguir, que la tía Ikuko te había educado bien, pero con eso que hiciste... jajajajajajajaja, nos dimos cuenta de que eras una niña normal, como yo... latosa y berrinchuda.."  
  
Rei no pudo evitar una risilla, Serena se enfado por eso, estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva discusión cuando...  
  
ALE - "¿Ustedes simpre se comportan así? Lo pregunto porque es gracioso saber como las mejores amigas se pelean por tonterías..." - Después de un momento de silencio Ale continuo - "Bueno, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, si la limonada esta igual lamento mucho no haberla bebido, y más después de ver como está Serena, y yo sufriendo una de las peores jaquecas de mi historia"  
  
SERENA - "Pero el jugo de naranja de ayudo, no?"  
  
ALE - "Eso no lo puedo negar, Rei... Disculpa que te moleste, pero podría darme un baño?"  
  
REI - "¿Podrías?"  
  
SERENA - "Rei!!!"  
  
REI - "Lo siento, ... Puedes darte un baño si eso deseas, el problema es que no tengo ropa para ti."  
  
ALE - "No? ¿por qué para Serena sí?"  
  
REI - "Esa es su ropa, no mia"  
  
ALE - "Pues entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar la misma ropa que traigo puesta."  
  
SERENA - "Como quieras Ale, como diría mi papá ^esa es tu prerrogativa^"  
  
Eran las 11am y Rei ya había llamado a todas a junta, ya no tardarían en llegar, y Ale se iba a dar un baño, según Serena una vez que Ale entraba al baño no salía en mínimo una hora. Haruka y Michiru llegaron primero, seguidas de Mina, Luna y Artemis, 10min después aparecieron Lita y Amy. Rei ya había informado a Serena de los sucesos del día anterior.  
  
SERENA - "Amy, ¿cómo está Darien?"  
  
AMY - "El está estable y fuera de peligro, pero estará 2 semanas mínimo en observación"  
  
SERENA - "Ya veo"  
  
LUNA - "Bien, aún no sabemos nada del enemigo"  
  
ARTEMIS - "Pero todo parece indicar que este si sabe de nosotros"  
  
REI - "Eso es muy peligroso para nuestras familias, por lo pronto Nicholas y mi abuelo estarán lejos hasta el próximo año."  
  
AMY - "Mi mamá nunca está sola, siempre va a estar acompañada por lo menos de dos doctores más, por lo menos hasta año nuevo."  
  
SERENA - "Pues Ale y mi tía se van este lunes de vacaciones, pero mis papás y Sammy no están a salvo"  
  
LUNA - "Mientras tu tía no esté, Artemis y yo estaremos ahí, Artemis con tus papás y yo con tu hermano"  
  
HOTARU - "Yo todavía no sé cuando regrese mi papá"  
  
HARUKA - "Por ese lado las demás no tenemos problema."  
  
MICHIRU - "Ahora por nuestra propia seguridad, no debemos estar solas en ningún momento."  
  
MINA - "Eso es cierto, una sola si sería presa fácil."  
  
SERENA - "Entonces eso está decidido, debemos estar siempre acompañadas, de menos en parejas."  
  
REI - "Y supongo que quedaran como siempre"  
  
LUNA - "Haruka y Michiru"  
  
ARTEMIS - "Lita y Amy"  
  
AMY - "Rei y Serena?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí."  
  
MINA - "Supongo que eso nos deja a Hotaru y a mi  
  
VOZ - "NO!"  
  
La puerta corrediza se abrió y una figura entró.  
  
"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo seré pareja de Hotaru y considerando la situación, esta vez no me quedaré con Serena en casa... la tía So no me conoce y Luna Pelota no viene con migo en esta ocasión."  
  
TODAS - "Reenie"  
  
REENIE - "Esa soy yo"  
  
SETSUNA - "Espero que no se olviden de mi"  
  
SERENA - "Que bueno que volviste a salvo"  
  
LUNA - "¿Averiguaste algo?"  
  
SETSUNA - "Nada que ustedes no sepan ya, de algún modo el enemigo se entero de sus identidades Rei, y por lo mismo no tardará en descubrirnos a a las demás."  
  
REI - "Ese sujeto que nos atacó, dijo algo extraño antes de marcharse"  
  
HOTARU - "¿A que te refieres"  
  
REI - "Dijo que debíamos ser tres... máximo 5"  
  
MICHIRU - "Al parecer, quien le haya informado, no sabe de la existencia de las outers."  
  
SERENA - "¿Entonces puede ser alguien con quien ya hayamos peleado?"  
  
Ale entró a la habitación en ese momento.  
  
ALE - "Oye Rei, use tu teléfono para llamar a mi novio, espero que no te moleste... Serena, Armand ya está abajo esperándonos."  
  
SERENA - "Lo siento Ale, pero tendrán que irse sin mi"  
  
ALE - "Pero como piensas volver a casa?"  
  
HARUKA - "Yo la llevaré, ese no es problema."  
  
ALE - "Perdón" - Dijo al darse cuenta y continuo - "Interrumpí algo? Pero si son las que no conozco..." - Dijo dirigiéndose a las tres desconocida para ella - "Ustedes deben de ser Setsuna, Hotaru y la mejor amiga Reenie, yo soy Ale Roux, prima de Serna por parte de la tía Ikuko."  
  
Setsuna, Hotaru y Reenie hicieron la tradicional reverencia. "Es un placer conocerte" Contestaron  
  
ALE - "Bueno, lamento mucho haber interrumpido, nos vemos en la casa Serena."  
  
SERENA - "Sí Ale..."  
  
ALE - "Aprovecharé y pasaré un rato a solas con Armand antes de volver a casa" - Dijo Ale mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Una vez que Ale se había ido la reunión continuo.  
  
MINA - "Supongo que la llegada de Reenie cambia las parejas, la mía en todos caso... ¿qué dices Setsuna?"  
  
SETSUNA - "Me encantaría pero no puedo, no aún... tengo algo que hacer antes de unirme a la batalla"  
  
HARUKA - "Pero no te desanimes Mina, no vas a estar sola, alguien tenía que cuidar de Darien... ¿no?"  
  
MINA - "Supongo que sí"  
  
REI - "Tu tía se va hasta el lunes verdad Serena?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí Rei, porqué?"  
  
REI - "Talvez debas quedarte aquí una noche más, mañana vamos a tu casa, y si a tu tía no le molesta, le diremos que me quedaré ahí la noche."  
  
LUNA - "Me parece una buena idea... así no estarán solas"  
  
HARUKA - "Mañana las llevaremos a tu casa cabeza de bombón... ¿Verdad Michiru?"  
  
Michiru - "Claro"  
  
SETSUNA - "Si me lo permiten, sugiero que llamen a casa, para avisar"  
  
SERENA - "Tienes razón, lo haré más tarde, gracias Setsuna"  
  
ARTEMIS - "Supongo que ya todo esta arreglado"  
  
LITA - "Entonces, ¿podemos dar por terminada la junta?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí"  
  
Reenie se acerco a Serena y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual Serena devolvió abiertamente.  
  
REENIE - "Podemos ir a ver a Darien?"  
  
SERENA - "Claro"  
  
REENIE - "Gracias..." - Y rompiendo el abrazo continuo - "Te extrañe mucho, mamá"  
  
Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que cuando Ale salió había dejado abierta la puerta y alguien se acerco por ahí, alcanzando a oir el dialogo entre Reenie y Serena.  
  
VOZ - "Vaya, despistada además de torpe, y aún así ya tiene linaje, descendiente... no puedo creerlo, y es una niña muy hermosa si me lo permiten."  
  
No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando voltearon a ver al desconocido, en cuanto lo reconocieron solo se escucho:  
  
"Cómo" "No puede Ser" "Esto es imposible"  
  
  
  
A/N: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿quién creen que sea el desconocido, más bien conocido? Se que estoy dejando algunos cabos sueltos, pero esa es la idea...  
  
Con respecto a si Reenie es hija de Setsuna o de Serena... ya lo verán más adelante... Ahora bien, si Rei es lesbiana, preferiría decir que no, pero creo que sería una mentira... también Lita lo es, por cierto ¿ya se dieron cuenta de quien es la pareja de Lita? Pista: No es Rei...  
  
¿Que opinan de que trajera a Reenie de vuelta?... no tenía intención de hacerlo, ella me cae mal, pero es necesaria para más adelante...  
  
Como les decía al principio y en el capítulo 9, ahora tardaré más en actualizar, después de todo, la escuela es primero, y espero que no me linchen por eso... lo que sucede es que si no voy bien en la escuela mis padres me quitan Internet, y eso es un verdadero castigo...  
  
Una última cosa... a todos los mexicanos por aquí... hoy es 10 de septiembre, casi 11, y como no creo estar aquí antes del 17... de una vez digo...  
  
FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA QUE VIVA MÉXICO QUE VIVA!!!!!!!! QUE VIVA HIDALGO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE VIVAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ustedes disculparan, soy mala en historia y no recuerdo bien a los que lucharon por nuestra Independencia, solo a Hidalgo, Morelos y el Pipila a quien nunca mencionan en el grito...  
  
Nos leemos luego. 


	11. Capítulo 11

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN (Healer)  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 11  
  
A/N: Hola, hoy es noviembre 10, llevo dos meses sin actualizar, no era mi intención, realmente yo querría actualizar cada semana pero me es difícil escribir algo mientras estoy concentrándome para estudiar por ejemplo "Instituciones Jurídicas", esta materia me gusta y el maestro es simpático pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con "Ciencias de la Comunicación" ¿ustedes sí?. Discúlpenme por favor por lo que me tardé en actualizar y por lo que pueda tardarme en volver a hacerlo. Gracias por seguir leyéndome.  
  
  
  
"Cómo" "No puede Ser" "Esto es imposible"  
  
"Vaya, es bueno saber que a pesar del tiempo si me recuerdan" - Dijo el sujeto acercándose al grupo.  
  
HARUKA - "¿Quién eres tu?" MICHIRU - "¿Qué quieres aquí?" HOTARU - "¿Porqué conoces a la princesa?"  
  
"¿Princesa?, ¿te refieres a Sailor Moon?, ¿ella es la princesa?... Una agradable sorpresa"  
  
HARUKA - (Dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Hotaru e inmediatamente después una amenazante al desconocido) "Pregunte quien eres..."  
  
"Pues si no sabes quien soy es obvio que conocí a Sailor Moon antes que tu, por lo tanto tengo derecho de antigüedad y yo exijo saber quien eres tú"  
  
Haruka se disponía a responder a eso pero.  
  
SERENA - "Ya basta Haruka"  
  
"Así que Haruka" - Comento burlonamente  
  
MICHIRU - (Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Haruka para que esta no reaccionara violentamente) "Serena, ¿qué esta pasando?, ¿quién es él?"  
  
SERENA - "NPI, no sé que esta pasando, no tengo idea de porqué o cómo es que él esta aquí."  
  
AMI - "Eso es verdad, talvez podrías explicarnos porque volviste"  
  
REI - "Y sobre todo, como volviste"  
  
MINA - "¿Ustedes dos también lo conocen?"  
  
LITA - "Ami, ¿porqué no hablaste antes?"  
  
LUNA - "Eso es porqué Serena, Ami, Rei y yo estábamos, aún estamos sorprendidas"  
  
REENIE - "¿De qué?"  
  
"De que yo este aquí"  
  
ARTEMIS - "¿Porqué?"  
  
SERENA - "Porque nosotras lo vimos morir."  
  
HOTARU - "¿Qué?"  
  
"Que me vieron morir, Zoycite me asesinó... mi nombre es Neflyte y yo era uno de los 4 Generales de Negaverso"  
  
MINA, LITA - "¿Cómo?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Como lo oyen, yo trabajaba para Beryl, pero deserté, o bueno trate de hacerlo y Zoycite, como ya lo dije, me asesinó....¿porqué estoy aquí? Sencillo, en primera: le debo algo a Sailor Moon y por eso si ella me lo permite voy a ayudarles en esta batalla, me enviaron para eso; en segunda: Me dieron permiso de cumplir una promesa que hice y no pude cumplir."  
  
HARUKA - "Te enviaron, ¿quiénes?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "No sé exactamente" HARUKA - "¿Acaso tratas de burlarte?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Por supuesto que no, la última vez que me burle de algo caí en mi propia burla"  
  
AMI - "Neflyte, dinos, ¿sabes algo acerca del ser contra el que nos enfrentamos?"  
  
NEFLYTE - (Asintiendo la cabeza) "No solo es uno, son 3, por separado no serían problema alguno pero como están aliados tienen más poder y eso es peligroso... es todo lo que se me informó antes de venir"  
  
REENIE - "Disculpa, ¿cómo piensas ayudarnos exactamente?"  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Reenie, quien se sonrojo notoriamente ante esa acción.  
  
NEFLYTE - "Esa es una pregunta muy inteligente jovencita, creo que en eso no te pareces a tu madre"  
  
REI - "En ocasiones Serena no parece su madre"  
  
NEFLYTE - "¿Es eso cierto?"  
  
SERENA - "Oigan, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Nada, ¿porqué iba a significar algo?"  
  
SETSUNA - "Disculpe, pero me parece que está evadiendo la pregunta de La Pequeña Dama"  
  
NEFLYTE - "¿Pequeña dama?"  
  
REENIE - "Se refiere a mi"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Ah ya veo, bueno para ayudarlas... en realidad solo tengo permitido ayudar a las tres que me ayudaron a mi, cundo alguna de ustedes: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars este en peligro, yo estaré ahí para ayudarles."  
  
REENIE - "Pero ¿cómo?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Me fueron restituidos mis poderes, ya no estan influenciados por la Nega fuerza, con estos yo podré ayudarlas, no puedo crear demonios como antes, pero puedo pelear por mi mismo" REI - "Oye Neflyte, y mientras no tengamos problemas, ¿qué vas a hacer?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Adoptaré nuevamente mi identidad, Masato Sanjoin, y voy a llevar una vida relativamente normal, igual que ustedes."  
  
SERENA - "Es bueno saber que tenemos apoyo, un par de manos extra siempre son bienvenidas, ¿o no chicas?" - Después de un momento todas asintieron la cabeza - "Bien, entonces ya está decidido... ahora Reenie, vamos a ver a Darien, ¿te parece?"  
  
REENIE - "¡Sí!"  
  
REI - "Hotaru y yo las acompañamos, ¿cierto Hotaru?"  
  
HOTARU - "Claro"  
  
MINA - "Yo también voy con ustedes, después de todo es mi pareja a la que van a ver y ya lo abandone mucho tiempo"  
  
SETSUNA - "Bueno, yo debo volver a las puertas del tiempo, pero ustedes cuídense mucho"  
  
ARTEMIS - "También yo tengo que irme, nos vemos luego... Luna, ¿vienes?"  
  
LUNA - "Sí, espérame un momento... Serena?"  
  
SERENA - "Dime"  
  
LUNA - "Si vas a quedarte esta noche en el templo?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí, lo cual me recuerda que tengo que hablar a casa para avisar, bueno saliendo del hospital llamo..."  
  
LUNA - "¿Te molestaría que pasará la noche con ustedes?"  
  
SERENA - "La pregunta me ofende... no me molesta Luna, te extraño"  
  
LUNA - "Y yo que me tires de la cama"  
  
SERENA - "Que graciosa..."  
  
HARUKA - "Con respecto a ti Reenie, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa"  
  
REENIE - "Muchas gracias"  
  
Las chicas salieron del templo quedándose solo Michiru, Haruka, Lita y Neflyte ahí, ya que Haruka y Michiru acordaron llevar a Lita y a Ami al departamento de la morena y Ami había ido en ese momento al sanitario.  
  
LITA - "No sé quien seas, pero por mi amor, mi respeto y mi lealtad, por ahora me reservo mi juicio, ya veremos quien eres en realidad"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Me parece muy justo"  
  
HARUKA - "Con respecto a mi, confío en ti porque la princesa lo hace, pero te juro que..."  
  
MICHIRU - "Si le haces daño a ella, o a La Pequeña Dama, te enfrentará a las Outer Senshis"  
  
LITA - "Y a mi también"  
  
En ese momento Ami volvió a la habitación diciendo:  
  
"Listo, ya podemos irnos... Neflyte, creí que ya te habrías ido, chicas, ¿pueden esperarme afuera un momento?, quiero preguntarle algo a Neflyte"  
  
LITA - "Pero Ami"  
  
AMI - "Por favor Lita"  
  
LITA - "De acuerdo"  
  
Las tres aludidas salieron a esperar frente al auto de Haruka.  
  
NEFLYTE - "¿Qué se te ofrece Sailor Mercury?"  
  
AMI - "Ami, mi nombre es Ami, y tienes que llamarnos a todas por nuestros nombres, nuestra identidad secreta, no puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres de guerreras si no estamos transformadas, es peligroso."  
  
NEFLYTE - "Muy bien, lo tendré en mente"  
  
AMI - "Ahora, me da gusto que estés de vuelta, nos sentimos muy mal por no poder ayudarte aquella vez"  
  
NEFLYTE - "No tenían porque, no había nada que pudieran hacer, así no te culpes."  
  
AMI - "Gracias"  
  
NEFLYTE - "No, yo soy el que esta agradecido con ustedes... ¿eso es todo?, no es por ser grosero pero tengo algo que hacer"  
  
AMI - "No, no lo es... quiero preguntarte algo... ... La promesa que vienes a cumplir es la que le hiciste a Molly, cierto?"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Así es, voy a tomar con ella esa malteada de chocolate"  
  
AMI - "Ella tiene una vida Neflyte, le costo trabajo pero acepto tu muerte y lo más importante es... que ya tiene a alguien"  
  
NEFLYTE - "Eso era de esperarse... Yo fui un tonto al no reconocer el regalo que la vida me estaba dando"  
  
AMI - "Neflyte, no puedes reaparecer en su vida... por lo tanto sugiero que adoptes otra identidad, ya que Molly reconocerá tu nombre y a ti en cuanto te vea... si reapareces en su vida tu vas a hacerle daño"  
  
Con esas últimas palabras Ami dejo ahí a Neflyte, siguiendo ella su camino para reunirse con sus amgas.  
  
A/N: ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Se esperaban a este personaje?  
  
Es probable que en el fic si haya un poco de Reenie y Hotaru... haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo mucho, como ya mencione en el capitulo anterior, no me agrada Reenie...  
  
Insisto, tardare en actualizar pero lo haré... en verdad lo haré, por favor no dejen de leerme...  
  
Y "compañera de GENKI TAMA" saludos a tu familia de mi parte...  
  
Ya saben: dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas y destructivas también... todo es bienvenido en mi mail y en los reviews. Nos leemos luego. 


	12. Capítulo 12

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN (Healer)  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 12  
  
A/N: Hola, lamento mucho haber roto mi promesa de actualizar en vacaciones, hice lo que pude... verán, ya tengo incluso escrito en papel el capítulo de AÑO NUEVO con la familia de Serena, pero lo que pasa desde que se va la Tía So aún no... ese es un pequeño problema...En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru, Reenie, Rei y Serena van saliendo del hospital después de visitar a Darien y pasar con él la mañana y parte de la tarde.  
  
REENIE - "Gracias Serena, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlo, los extrañe mucho, y a las chicas también."  
  
HOTARU - "¿Pero que no estamos contigo en Tokio de Cristal Reenie?"  
  
REENIE - "No es eso Hotaru, quiero mucho a mis padres y las chicas se preocupan mucho por mi, también nos divertimos juntas, pero no es lo mismo, es grato saber como eran todos, sobre todo mamá, antes de la creación de Tokio de Cristal, antes de tener tantas responsabilidades."  
  
REI - "¿Ya oíste Serena? Vas a tener muchas responsabilidades."  
  
SERENA - "Cállate Rei, ¿por qué siempre me estas molestando?"  
  
REI - "Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer."  
  
HOTARU - "Oigan, ya es tarde, ¿quieren ir a comer a casa? Estoy segura de que no le molestara ni a Haruka-papa ni a Michiru-mama."  
  
REENIE y SERENA - "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"  
  
REI - "¿Por qué no me sorprende?... ...Oye Serena"  
  
SERENA - "Si dime"  
  
REI - "Llegando a casa de las outers debes hablar a casa de tu tía, si tu prima ya llego, es probable que tu mamá este preocupada y hay que avisar que mañana Haruka nos lleva"  
  
SERENA - "¿No podemos comer primero?"  
  
REI - "¡NO!"  
  
SERENA - "Yo solo decía...."  
  
Minutos más tarde en casa de las outes, Serena esta el teléfono.  
  
SERENA - "Es verdad, lo había olvidado... ...prometo lle... ... vamos mamá, con Rei presionándome y Haruka al volante no hay forma en que pueda llegar tarde ... ... sí, ... a las 11 ... nos vemos allá... Besos... si mamá"  
  
Entrando al comedor y dirigiéndose a un lugar en la mesa.  
  
SERENA - "Rei, me temo que con todo el dolor de mi corazón ..."  
  
REENIE - "¿Mamá Ikuko no te dio permiso?"  
  
SERENA - "Si me lo dio, ¿por qué me interrumpes?, si me dejaras terminar sabrías que le iba a pedir a Rei que me levante temprano mañana"  
  
REI - "¿Qué?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí, es que mañana no vamos a ir a misa de 1, sino a misa de 11, y por lo tanto para llegar a tiempo tenemos que salir como a las 10, ¿no es mucha molestia Haruka?·  
  
HARUKA - "No cabeza de bombón, para nada."  
  
SERENA - "Bien, entonces Rei, tenemos que estar aquí temprano, a las 9:45 y eso implica que para estar lista a tiempo me tengo que levantar temprano y yo no voy a hacerlo sola."  
  
REI - "De acuerdo, pero después no digas que soy mala contigo, tengo testigos de que tu lo pediste"  
  
MICHIRU - "Bueno, ahora comamos, más tarde Haruka las llevará al Templo"  
  
HARUKA - "Muchas gracias por embarcarme... ... bueno, es verdad, más tarde las llevaré y antes de volver daré un paseo por la playa... ... ... talvez y solo talvez, regrese temprano."  
  
MICHIRU - "Chantajista"  
  
HARUKA - "¿Funcionó?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Tal vez"  
  
HARUKA - "¿Tal vez?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Terminemos de comer y talvez y solo talvez, te lo diga"  
  
HOTARU - (Susurrando en el oído a Reenie) "Apuesto a que funcionó"  
  
REENIE - (Susurrando a Hotaru de vuelta) "Parece que siempre se han llevado así, en el futuro es igual, los mismo juegos."  
  
Ante este comentario ni Reenie ni Hotaru pudieron suprimir sus risitas.  
  
REI - "¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?"  
  
SERENA - "I es asha?"  
  
REENIE - "Serena, NO hables con la boca llena!"  
  
SERENA - "Lo siento."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
SERENA - "Gracias, nos vemos mañana a las 9:45"  
  
REI - "Con un poco de suerte, talvez nos veamos antes"  
  
LUNA - "Lo dudo mucho"  
  
SERENA - "Luna... ¿cómo estás?"  
  
LUNA - "Bien gracias, un poco agotada y sin pista alguna de a que nos enfrentamos."  
  
REI - "Con esto confirmamos que hay que estar pendientes, con los ajos bien abiertos y no separarnos de nuestra pareja."  
  
MICHIRU - "Lo ves Haruka, de una u otra forma habría venido contigo, o acaso se te había olvidado?"  
  
HARUKA - "Por supuesto que no... Princesa, ahora que esta a salvo con su guardaespaldas y su mascota, sin agraviar a las presentes, yo me retiro, tengo un paseo que dar."  
  
SERENA - "Claro y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos mañana"  
  
REI - "Se cuidan y llamen si surge algo"  
  
MICHIRU - "Las llamaremos si hay problemas"  
  
Haruka y Michiru se comienzan a alejar hacia el auto.  
  
HARUKA - "¿Y quién dijo que vendrías conmigo Michiru?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Lamento desilusionarte pero aunque no quieras iré contigo, no puedes quedarte sola, serías ... presa fácil."  
  
HARUKA - "¿En verdad crees eso?"  
  
MICHIRU - "No, pero si podrías resultar herida... y si alguien va a herirte quiero ser yo..."  
  
HARUKA - "Creí que eso no te importaba en lo más mínimo."  
  
MICHIRU - "Y porque creíste semejante cosa?"  
  
HARUKA - "No lo sé... jamás lo habías planteado así."  
  
MICHIRU - "Tendremos que trabajar en eso, ¿no crees?"  
  
HARUKA - "Absolutamente."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
En la habitación de Rei, ambas chicas están en colchones en el suelo, Luna esta en el regazo de Serena.  
  
REI - "Oye Serena, ¿por qué vana ir a misa temprano?"  
  
SERENA - "¿No querrás decir 'vamos a ir'? No creas que te vas a librar de esta Rei.  
  
REI - "Muy bien... ¿por qué vamos a ir a misa tan temprano?"  
  
SERENA - "Eso es sencillo Rei, es porque el Lunes parten Ale y mi Tía So a su crucero, y quiere llevarnos a comer a un lugar que ella conoce para así festejar Año Nuevo antes de que se vaya."  
  
REI - "Pues no es tan sencillo siendo que se te había olvidado"  
  
SERENA - "jajaja, que graciosa, me matas de la risa"  
  
LUNA - "Serena, si tu tía los piensa llevar a comer, ¿te parece bien que Rei vaya?  
  
SERENA - "Claro, además mamá le pregunto a la Tía So si podía ir mi mejor amiga con nosotros, mi tía acepto con la condición de que llegáramos ambas a misa, quede de verlas en la Iglesia"  
  
REI - "Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, mañana te levantaré temprano Serena y no tendré consideraciones contigo."  
  
SERENA - "Eso y más me pasa por bocona... ... que descansen"  
  
LUNA - "Hasta mañana Serena, me alegra que estés aquí"  
  
SERENA - "A mi también Luna... Buenas noches Rei"  
  
REI - "Buenas noches Princesa..."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
LUNA - "¿Ya estas dormida Rei?"  
  
REI - "No Luna, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
LUNA - "¿Qué... qué piensas hacer?"  
  
REI - "¿De qué estás hablando?"  
  
LUNA - "No te hagas Rei, ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a todo esto"  
  
REI - "Pues lo mismo de siempre... cuidar de ella"  
  
LUNA - "No me refería a eso precisamente, pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿ya le dijiste a Serena? ¿Serena lo sabe?"  
  
REI - "¿A que te referías entonces?"  
  
LUNA - "No evadas la pregunta Rei."  
  
REI - "Tu estas haciendo lo mismo y NO, no lo sabe, así es como debe ser"  
  
LUNA - "Contrario a lo que piensas... yo opino que tiene derecho a saberlo Rei"  
  
REI - "¿A que te referías Luna"  
  
LUNA - +Muy bien, siempre has sido igual o más terca que la princesa, por eso siempre se llevaron tan bien.+  
  
REI - "Luna..."  
  
LUNA - "Me refiero a su familia, ya te contó de ellos no? No le ha contado ni siquiera a Darien... eres la única de las chicas que lo sabe, tampoco Artemis lo sabe."  
  
REI - "Así es, ya me contó todo, incluso el porque el cambio de nombre."  
  
LUNA - "Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer?"  
  
REI - "Lo único que puedo hacer Luna... observar y no molestar a nadie... además me habló de 'LOS PERICOS' ... ¿es eso cierto?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ¿Qué les pareció?  
  
Se que se merecen un poco más por el tiempo que me tarde y por romper mi promesa... espero subir por lo menos un capítulo más esta semana.  
  
Y recuerden: "dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas y destructivas también... todo es bienvenido en mi mail y en los reviews." Nos leemos. 


	13. Capítulo 13

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN (Healer)  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena, Rei y Luna van caminando por la calle hacia la casa de Haruka y Michiru.  
  
LUNA - "Entonces, ¿la iglesia esta a 5 minutos de la casa?"  
  
SERENA - "Así es, ¿te dijo Amy como llegar?, Yo no puedo llegar contigo"  
  
LUNA - "No te preocupes, después de todo soy un felino"  
  
SERENA - "Y uno muy lindo e inteligente... ... Rei... estas muy callada, ¿que ocurre? ... ... ... ¿Rei?"  
  
LUNA - +Talvez comienza a entrar en razón +  
  
SERENA - "¿Rei?"  
  
REI - "Perdón, ¿qué decías?, Me quede pensando"  
  
SERENA - "Qué vienes muy callada, ¿en que piensas?"  
  
REI - "Eh... yo... me preguntaba si en verdad podemos confiar en Neflyte, hasta donde sabemos el podría ser nuestro enemigo, aliado con otros dos"  
  
LUNA - "No creo eso Rei."  
  
REI - "¿Qué?"  
  
LUNA - "Ayer Artemis y yo comprobamos que lo que decía era verdad, al parecer fue Setsuna quien fue a recogerlo, pero Neflyte fue a hacer algo antes de ir al templo"  
  
SERENA - "Ah, ¿sabes que es lo que hizo?"  
  
LUNA - "No, pero supongo que tiene que ver con su identidad"  
  
REI - + Yo tampoco creía que Neflyte estuviera mintiendo, pero ¿qué podía decirle?, ¿qué anoche platique con Luna?, ¿qué me puso a pensar sobre mis sentimientos?, ¿además de que me siento honrada de saber algo de su familia que ni siquiera Darien sabe? No lo creo +  
  
HARUKA - "Cabeza de Bombón, Rei... llegan temprano, quieren desayunar, todavía tenemos media hora antes de las 10"  
  
MICHIRU - "¿Por qué no simplemente dices que son las 9:30?"  
  
HARUKA - "Porque como lo dije suena más... a la espera"  
  
MICHIRU - "Bueno, se feliz... Pasen, Reenie y Hotaru ya están despiertas"  
  
HARUKA - "Después de desayunar nos vamos"  
  
SERENA - "Esta bien, gracias"  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
REI - "Vaya, que estructura tan imponente, La Capilla de la escuela no se asemeja en nada a esto."  
  
MICHIRU - "Es verdad, es impresionante"  
  
SERENA - "Y nada más han visto la fachada, son las 10:40, la misa comienza en 20 minutos, pasen a ver como se ve por dentro."  
  
HARUKA - "Si eso quieren."  
  
MICHIRU - "Vaya Serena, tenías razón, un poco deprimente, pero es majestuoso en verdad."  
  
SERENA - "Es lo único bueno, el sermón es muyyyyyyyyyyyy aburrido"  
  
"Yo te lo había advertido Serena"  
  
SERENA - "Ale"  
  
ALE - "Hola... ¿cómo les fue?"  
  
SERENA - "Bien muchas gracias... Oye Ale y mis papás, Sammy y mi tía?  
  
ALE - "Están afuera con Armand, pase a apartar el lugar de mi abi, pero viendo que esta vacío podemos ir a fuera, mi abi no creyó que fueras a llegar, vamos a darle la sorpresa de que llegaste y antes que nosotros."  
  
SERENA - "Sí... vamos Rei... las tengo que presentar"  
  
HARUKA - "Cabeza de bombón, Michiru y yo nos retiramos."  
  
SERENA - "Primero déjenme presentarles a mi tía, si? ¿porfavor?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Claro Serena."  
  
ALE - "Abi!!!!!! Mira a quien encontré"  
  
SRA. SO - "Serena... me sorprendes"  
  
SAMMY - "Es verdad Serena, es una extraña sorpresa."  
  
M. IKUKO - "Sammy, no molestes a tu hermana."  
  
SERENA - "Eh.. tía, quiero presentarte a alguien... ella es Rei Hino"  
  
REI - "Mucho gusto."  
  
SRA. SO - "Igualmente, es un placer conocer a la mejor amiga de Serena y la persona que les dio posada a mi nieta y sobrina el viernes."  
  
REI - "Gracias."  
  
SRA. SO - "¿Y ustedes son?"  
  
HARUKA - "Tenou, Haruka Tenou"  
  
MICHIRU - "Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou"  
  
SRA. SO - "¿Kaiou? . Señorita, ¿es usted la violinista Kaiou?"  
  
SERENA - "Michiru no solo toca el violín tía, también pinta muy hermoso"  
  
SRA. SO - "Lo sé, compre una de sus pinturas en una subasta hace dos años"  
  
KENJI - "Vaya... ¿cuál es?"  
  
SRA. SO - "Es la que esta en la Sala Principal, es la imagen de un castillo que se refleja en un estanque frente a él, es de noche y es muy hermoso... se titula..."  
  
MICHIRU - "EL MILENIO DE PLATA"  
  
SERENA y REI - "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
HARUKA - "Así es Cabeza de Bombón, oyeron bien"  
  
SERENA - "No lo he visto"  
  
M. IKUKO - "Tal vez porque tu no vas a la sala principal hija"  
  
SRA. SO - "Serena, no sabía que la Señorita Kaiou fuera amiga tuya"  
  
MICHIRU - "Para mi Serena es más que una amiga señora ..."  
  
HARUKA - "Es verdad, Cabeza de Bombón no es solo nuestra amiga..."  
  
REI - "Para ninguna de nosotras es solo una amiga... de no ser por ella no seríamos amigas entre nosotras."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias"  
  
ALE - "Abi, el joven Haruka cuida mucho de Serena, Serna me contó que ve por ella como si fuera su hermana menor"  
  
SRA. SO - "Es eso cierto hija?"  
  
SERENA - + Hasta cierto punto + "Sí tía"  
  
SRA. SO - "Siendo así... joven Tenou, señorita Kaiou, ¿podrían acompañarnos a comer el día de hoy? Iremos una vez acabada la misa."  
  
MICHIRU - "Muchas gracias señora, pero no queremos ser una molestía"  
  
SRA. SO - "Tonterías.. no es molestia alguna."  
  
HARUKA - (Volteando a ver la suplicante mirada de Rei) "¿Qué dices Cabeza de Bombón? ¿Quieres que comamos con ustedes el día de hoy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
Dentro la iglesia, susurrando.  
  
SERENA - "Rei... ¿cómo haces para no bostezar?"  
  
HARUKA - "También tu Michiru"  
  
REI - "En la escuela hacemos esto seguido"  
  
MICHIRU - "Es una nueva experiencia para mi"  
  
HARUKA - "Pues no me gusta esta 'nueva experiencia' Michiru"  
  
"La paz del señor este siempre con ustedes.... .... Dese como hermanos, el saludo de la paz"  
  
HARUKA - "¿Saludo de la paz?"  
  
REI - "Sí, le das la mano a todos a tu alrededor y dices: 'la paz sea contigo' "  
  
MICHIRU - "Bueno... La paz sea contigo... la paz sea contigo.... la paz sea contigo."  
  
HARUKA - "La paz sea contigo..... la paz sea contigo... la paz sea contigo"  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
HARUKA - "y ahora que? ¿por qué se forman?"  
  
SERENA - "Van a comulgar"  
  
MICHIRU - "¿Comulgar?"  
  
REI - "Recuerdan que hace un momento el sacerdote dijo: 'tomad y comed todos de él porque este es mi cuerpo'?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Sí"  
  
REI - "Bueno, se supone que Cristo dijo eso durante la última Cena, refiriéndose al pan y luego paso el cáliz haciendo lo mismo pero en lugar de cuerpo dijo sangre refiriéndose al vino"  
  
HARUKA - "Interesante"  
  
MICHIRU - "¿Qué?"  
  
HARUKA - "Alaban a ese Cristo, pero se lo comen, o hacen como que se lo comen"  
  
SERENA - "Yo pensé lo mismo, podría tomarse como un acto de canibalismo"  
  
HARUKA - "Y ¿por qué nosotros y otros no van a comer el 'CORDERO DE DIOS', como lo llaman en este canto que por cierto ya me harto?"  
  
REI - "Porque no han tenido su ceremonia de iniciación a la comunión, porque no son católicos o porque no han confesado su pecados con el sacerdote"  
  
MICHIRU - "¿Se confiesan?"  
  
SERENA - "Teóricamente, cuando han violado los mandamientos"  
  
MICHIRU - "He oído de ellos... se supone que son 10, nunca les di importancia"  
  
REI - "Son normas básicamente morales, aunque hay algunas que podrían considerarse jurídicas como 'NO ROBARAS y NO MATARAS' "  
  
HARUKA - "Pues entonces nosotras hemos pecado mucho, siempre matamos... algo"  
  
"OREMOS"  
  
Haruka - "Y otra vez estamos parándonos... bueno, hoy aprendí que para los católicos ORAR es sinónimo de DE PIE"  
  
"DEMOS GRACIAS AL SEÑOR... NUESTRA CELEBRACIÓN HA TERMINDO"  
  
HARUKA y SERENA - "¡Gracias!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ¿Qué tal? Un poco simple no? 


	14. Capítulo 14

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN (Healer)  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 14  
  
A/N: Hola, antes que nada debo hacer una aclaración a petición de dos mail de personas anónimas que me mandaron su duda a mi mail y todo gracias al review que dejo Dios o Anna Kyoyama en el capítulo 10, el punto es: "Sí, el flashback de las píldoras es una experiencia personal, todo, incluido lo que dijo la abuela Sian, que es mi abuelita Margarita que en paz descanse, y sí, era mi bisabuela".  
  
Con respecto a Darien, pues la intención es que Mina y él pasen Año Nuevo en el hospital.  
  
En fin gracias por seguir leyéndome, y sin más preámbulo aquí esta el capítulo XIV de Los tiempos cambian.  
  
  
  
ARMAND - "Con razón me eres tan familiar."  
  
SRA. SO - "¿Porqué?"  
  
ARMAND - "El es famoso en el medio deportivo."  
  
SRA. SO - "Vaya, y ¿no te da miedo manejar a grandes velocidades?"  
  
HARUKA - "No Sra., es mi vida, manejando autos o motos me siento en mi elemento."  
  
ALE - "¿Tu elemento?"  
  
HARUKA - "El viento es una gran compañía, así como para Rei es el fuego... por ser sacerdotisa en el Templo Hikawa, yo me siento muy a gusto con el viento."  
  
SRA. SO - "Es muy bello ese pensamiento joven."  
  
MICHIRU - "Armand, si ubicas a Haruka quiere decir que prácticas algún deporte, ¿cuál?"  
  
ARMAND - "Soy arquero"  
  
SERENA - "¿Guardameta? ¿Soccer?"  
  
ALE - "NO! Arquero con flecha y arco, práctica tiro al blanco."  
  
SRA. SO - "Armand ha ganado muchas competencias, sus instructores piensan que podría ir a los Olímpicos."  
  
HARUKA - "Si piensan así, seguramente eres muy bueno."  
  
ARMAND - "No tanto como tu en las carreras, estás invicto desde que te diste a conocer tanto en Prix como en Motocross."  
  
SRA. SO - "Bueno, voy a pasar al tocador y nos retiramos, en seguida vuelvo."  
  
SERENA - "Te acompaño tía."  
  
KENJI - (A Armand) "Es algo que no entiendo de las mujeres, ¿qué se acompañan para echarse porras?"  
  
ALE - "No tío, lo que sucede es que en el tocador suelen salir a la luz los mejores chismes."  
  
ARMAND - "Qué locura... es un hecho que solo ustedes se entienden."  
  
IKUKO - "Por cierto, Rei, ¿dónde están Haruka y Michiru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
SRA. SO - "¿Qué se ofrece hija?"  
  
SERENA - "¿Cómo supiste que iba a pedirte algo?"  
  
SRA. SO - "Ale y tú son muy parecidas en muchos sentidos, al igual que lo eran mi hijo y tu madre, muy unidos, y cómplices en todo, no creas que no sé que el viernes estuvieron tomando, por eso no llegaron, no soy tonta."  
  
SERENA - "Lo siento, no era mi intención engañarlos, pero Rei no nos dejo volver, dijo que era peligroso."  
  
SRA. SO - "Y ella tenía razón, me alegra que las haya recibido en su casa."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias tía... Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si esta bien que invite a Rei a pasar la noche con nosotros, se quedaría en mi alcoba... lo que sucede es que su abuelo esta en un retiro y se quedo sola en el templo."  
  
SRA. SO - "Por mi no hay problema, pero no tiene ropa para cambiarse"  
  
SERENA - "Le prestaré de la mía... entonces, ¿puedo invitarla a quedarse?  
  
SRA. SO - "De acuerdo."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
SRA. SO - "¿Cómo que ya esta pagado?"  
  
"Así es Sra. Roux, el joven rubio que llegó con usted pagó la cuenta y se retiro con su joven acompañante, me pidió que le entregará esta nota."  
  
SRA. SO - "Gracias." (Acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban Serena y los demás la Sra. So leyó la nota.)  
  
Sra. Roux: Disculpe mi falta de educación y la de Michiru al no despedirnos de usted en persona, tenemos un asunto pendiente en casa, pagamos la cuenta como agradecimiento por su amabilidad y como regalo de Año Nuevo.  
  
ATENTAMENTE: Haruka Tonou  
  
SRA. SO - "El joven Tenou en verdad te a de querer mucho Serena."  
  
ALE - "Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho desde que lo conocí, pero siempre sale con lo mismo."  
  
SAMMY - "Déjame adivinar: 'no queremos pero no del modo que ustedes piensan, bla bla bla bla'..."  
  
ALE - "¡Exactamente!"  
  
SERENA - "¡Es que es la verdad!"  
  
SRA. SO - "Bueno, no vamos a discutir por eso... Vayamos a casa, aún tenemos que terminar de empacar, por cierto, Armand, ¿puedes por favor llevar a Serena y a Rei contigo y Ale a casa?"  
  
ARMAND - "Claro."  
  
ALE - "¿A Rei?"  
  
SRA. SO - "Sí, se va a quedar en casa esta noche."  
  
REI - "Muchas gracias Señora."  
  
SRA. SO - "Eres la mejor amiga de Serena, ¿no?"  
  
SERENA - "Sí tía, sí lo es."  
  
SRA. SO - "Entonces no hay nada que agradecer."  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
En casa de la Sra. So, en la pequeña sala de estar del segundo piso.  
  
REI - "Bueno Serena, voy a cambiarme para ya dormirnos, en seguida vuelvo."  
  
SERENA - "Sí Rei."  
  
Rei se retiró a la habitación de Serena dejándola sola viendo la televisión, un especial de la caricatura de 'Sailor V'. La puerta de la esquina derecha se abre revelando a Ale con su pijama puesta, ya lista para dormir.  
  
SERENA - "¿Qué sucede Ale? Mis papás y mi tía aún no suben, así que todavía puedes salir."  
  
ALE - "Ya sé que aún no suben, si mi abi estuviera en su alcoba tu ya te habrías ido a dormir, ah si serás babas."  
  
SERENA - "¡Oye!"  
  
ALE - "Bueno, bueno, ese no es el punto... yo quería hablar contigo desde ayer, pero ya no pude."  
  
SERENA - "¿Sobre qué?"  
  
ALE - "No puedo hablar ahora, tu 'amiga' podría salir"  
  
SERENA - "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No te simpatiza Rei?"  
  
ALE - "No la conozco lo suficiente para poder hacer un juicio sobre ella, pero sé que te ha de querer mucho, solo hay que ver como te..."  
  
SERENA - "¿Cómo me qué Ale?"  
  
ALE - "Como te cuida, el viernes no nos dejo regresar a casa y se encargo de cuidarte. Además, solo hay que ver como se preocupa por ti... cuando ese sujeto nos ataco ella estaba furiosa, de eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, cuando regresemos mi abi y yo, tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido"  
  
  
  
SRA. SO - "¿De que van a hablar largo y tendido?"  
  
ALE - "Acerca de cómo nos fue en vacaciones abi"  
  
IKUKO - "Bueno, que descansen, mañana nos vamos a levantar temprano Serena, no vamos a dejar que tu padre vaya a dejar solo a tu tía y a Ale, por lo que será mejor que ya se duerman."  
  
SERENA - "Si mamá, que descansen."  
  
Y dicho esto, todos pasaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
REI - "Serena, de lo que sucedió el viernes, hay algo que no te dije y, creo que deberías saber."  
  
SERENA - "¿De qué hablas Rei?"  
  
REI - "No era mi intención, pero escuche parte de tu conversación con Ale hace un momento, y creo saber de que quiere hablar contigo."  
  
SERENA - "Vaya Rei, sabía que eras 'divina' más no 'adivina'."  
  
REI - +¿En verdad creerá que soy DIVINA? ... Nah... seguramente fue para que su comentario estuviera a lugar, sin embargo ...+ "Bueno, cuando ese sujeto nos atacó, yo estaba furiosa y se me soltó la lengua, le pregunte muy molesta que como se atrevía a hacerle daño a la princesa... Ale seguía conciente, en ese momento no le di importancia, pero en la noche cuando le lleve su limonada ella me pregunto porque te había llamado 'princesa', yo le aseguré que lo había alucinado a causa de todo lo que bebieron."  
  
SERENA - "Y tu crees que Ale quiere hablar de eso conmigo, ¿cierto?" (Rei asintió con la cabeza) "Bien, pues tendremos que esperar a que regrese, y hablar con Luna sobre esto."  
  
REI - +Que bueno que Luna no va a pasar esta noche con nosotras en la alcoba, no sé si podría soportar otra noche hablando con ella.+ "Sí, creo que tienes razón."  
  
SERENA - "Bueno Rei, ahora tu eres mi invitada, así que te toca dormir en la cama, este suelo esta alfombrado y sacaré unos cobertores del armario."  
  
REI - "¡Eso si que NO! Serena, eres una princesa, no puedes dormir en el suelo"  
  
SERENA - "Teóricamente tu también eres una princesa Rei, por eso eres una Sailor Scout, ¿lo olvidas?"  
  
REI - "Pero tu eres la princesa heredera del Reino de la Luna, y futura Reina de la Tierra."  
  
SERENA - +No estoy segura de querer tal responsabilidad, que digo responsabilidad, no estoy siquiera segura de querer a... + "Vamos Rei, compláceme por una vez y duerme tu en la cama... ¿si? Por favor."  
  
REI - "Mmmh, cómo quieras."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias Rei."  
  
Serena preparo su tendido en el suelo junto a la cama y se acostó viendo hacia esta, Rei se levanto a apagar la luz y regresó a la cama acostándose de espaldas a la ventana, viendo a Serena quien ya había cerrado los ojos.  
  
REI - "Hasta mañana Serena"  
  
SERENA - (Medio dormida ya) "Que descanses Rei."  
  
REI - "Igualmente Princesa"  
  
SERENA - "Gracias Rei"  
  
REI - "El qué?"  
  
SERENA - "Todo, sobre todo el preocuparte por mi, sé que a diferencia de Haruka, tu no solo lo haces por que sea tu trabajo como mi (bostezo) guardaespaldas."  
  
REI - "Como se lo dije a tu tía... tu eres más que una amiga Serena, mucho más incluso que una mejor amiga."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias de nuevo Rei."  
  
REI - "No hay nada que agradecer, es la verdad... ahora duerme, que mañana nos vamos a levantar temprano."  
  
SERENA - +Gracias por considerarme más que una amiga Rei+ "De nuevo que descanses, y sueña con migo."  
  
REI - "Así no voy a descansar Serena." +Si supieras que todas las noches lo hago.+  
  
SERENA - "Jajaja, que graciosa."  
  
REI - "Nos vemos mañana Serena" (Rei se dio la vuelta dándole así la espalda a Serena.) +Que descanses amor+  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
  
  
  
  
En un lugar oscuro, el interior de un castillo quizá.  
  
"DAVO... DAVO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tranqulizate..."  
  
"¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILIZE DICES? ¿DONDE ESTA DAVO?, ¡NO ERA DIFÍCIL LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER, SOLO ERA UNA MISIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO!"  
  
DAVO - "Aquí estoy, ya cálmate histérico. El enojado aquí debería ser yo, ustedes dos dijeron que solo eran 5 y ese anexado."  
  
"Si, ¿y eso que?"  
  
DAVO - "Que eran 8 y el anexado de Tuxedo Mask, apenas recuperé mis energías, aunque no me hirieron me hicieron gastar mucha energía."  
  
"ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LA PRINCESA LAS HA REUNIDO, AUNQUE PARA ESTAR COMPLETAS AÚN HACE FALTA UNA Y LA PRINCESA EN SÍ."  
  
DAVO - "Talvez no."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
DAVO - "Cuando ataque a las tres chicas que creí que eran de quienes me hablaban, una de ellas pregunto muy enfadada que como me atrevía a hacerle daño a la princesa."  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!!! CON LA PRINCESA PELEANDO TAMBIÉN, VA A SER DIFÍCIL LA BATALLA, SERÁ MEJOR NO ARRIESGARNOS DEMASIADO Y MANDAR A OTROS EN NUESTRO LUGAR."  
  
DAVO - "¿Y que hay de del nuevo recluta? ¿Acepto el trato?"  
  
"Con la condición de no meter en problemas ni hacerle daño a su pareja ni su familia."  
  
"¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE NO TENÍA FAMILIA!?"  
  
"No su familia de él idiota... la familia de su novia. Dijo que de un modo u otro él ya estaba muerto, ya fuera por nuestra mano o la de las Sailor y que si le estábamos ofreciendo algo es por que lo necesitábamos."  
  
DAVO - "Vaya, el arquero resulto tener agallas."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Una vez más me disculpo de antemano por el tiempo en que me tarde en actualizar, el pasado lunes 20 de enero entre a clases, y aunque tengo un horario relativamente cómodo, (lunes y martes salgo a las 11am, miércoles y viernes a las 9am y los jueves a la 1pm) aún tengo que prepararme para los exámenes que son mínimo uno diario ya que llevo mis siete materias por SAD y eso implica hacer exámenes por Unidad, y como vemos una unidad a la semana, estoy algo apretada te tiempo. En fin, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y/o destructivas, o lo que sea que quieran dejar. 


	15. Capítulo 15

LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN  
(Healer)  
  
CAPÍTULO 15  
  
A/N: Hola a todos!!!!!! En verdad lamento la tardanza, soy todo un caso... es decir, hace más de un año que Kero-chan me dio una rápida clase de historia.  
  
Creí que había avisado que no iba a actualizar LTC hasta que terminara un x- over que me pidió mi papá... originalmente era de Babilonia 5 e Invasión(Starship Troopers), jamás le avisé que ya lo estaba escribiendo y a cada rato me pedía que lo cruzara con otra cosa... aunque me tomo tiempo lo logré, estoy satisfecha con el resultado, es un gran x-over entre Babylon 5, Invasión, Andrómeda, Star Trek(Toda la saga desde Kirk hasta Enterprise), un poco de Star Wars, y los libros de Dune y La noche de los Tiempos. Agradezco que no me pidiera también Parque Jurásico... no habría sabido que hacer!  
  
Pero ahora que esta listo y que ya lo entregué voy a dedicarme a terminar LTC y Por Candy que tiene aún más tiempo sin actualizar que este fic.  
  
Ahora bien, "Sailor Angel", antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tu review, no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad todas parecen lesbianas... supongo que me deje llevar por el ambiente, jejeje, detalles, detalles... en fin por otro lado, no tienes porque preocuparte de que haya un amorío entre Darien y otra Sailor, al menos no en el tiempo en que este fic se desarrolla... talvez en un futuro lejano o en otro fic... pero no en este tiempo... Y también quiero que sepas que no me sentí ofendida.  
  
Si alguien sigue leyendo este fic, en verdad se lo agradezco.  
  
CAPÍTULO XV  
  
SERENA - "¿Rei? ¿Ya estas dormida? ... ... ...Mmmmh, tomaré eso como un sí."  
  
REI - "No Serena, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
SERENA - "No te desperté, ¿cierto?."  
  
REI - "No, de cualquier modo no podía dormir?"  
  
SERENA - "Oh, ya veo, me sentiría muy mal de haberte despertado."  
  
REI - "No te preocupes, ¿qué ocurre?"  
  
SERENA - "Pues es solo que estaba pensando..."  
  
REI - "¿Y ese milagro? ¿Exactamente a qué lo debemos?."  
  
SERENA - "¡Rei! ¿Porqué eres así conmigo? Esto es serio"  
  
REI - "Haber... ¿en que estabas pensando?"  
  
SERENA - "Tu dijiste que el sujeto que nos atacó sabía donde encontrarnos, ¿cierto?"  
  
REI - "Así es."  
  
SERENA - "Bueno, siendo así, eso significa que sabe que tu eres una senshi, y es muy peligroso que volvamos, a decir verdad fue muy arriesgado pasar ahí dos noches seguidas, pudo volver a atacarnos."  
  
REI - "Mmmmh... buen punto, dejame masticarlo."  
  
SERENA - "Claro, si tu quieres... la cosa es que sí regresamos debe ser solo para recoger tus cosas, ropa y objetos personales.. y una de dos: ó te quedas con nosotros mientras mi tía este de vacaciones, o bien acepto la oferta de quedarme con Haruka y tu conmigo; también sería conveniente estar preparadas para el próximo ciclo escolar, debes cambiarte de escuela, me gustaría mejor dicho que te cambiaras de escuela, a la que estoy yo, es más fácil que te acepten a ti en la mía que a mi en la tuya, por tus calificaciones, además me sentiría segura sabiéndote cerca. Claro que si corremos con suerte y derrotamos al enemigo antes de que se terminen las vacaciones, lo último no será necesario, sin embargo..."  
  
REI - "Serena, tranquila... mañana después de dejar a tu tía y a tu prima en el aeropuerto vamos a ir a casa de Haruka, ya quedó de pasar aquí por nosotras."  
  
SERENA - "Pero... "  
  
REI - "Sin peros, no te preocupes, mientras te duchabas charle con Luna y después con tu mamá, Luna ya convocó a reunión y ya tienes permiso... en realidad te tomaste tu tiempo en el baño"  
  
SERENA - "Mmmmmh." ¬¬  
  
REI - "Bueno, ve el lado positivo... ERES UNA PRINCESA CON HIGIENE, te tomo tu tiempo lograr eso"  
  
SERENA - "¡Rei!"  
  
REI - "Serena, no grites... vas a despertar a todos."  
  
SERENA - "Grrrr... Dime Rei, ¿acaso te diviertes?"  
  
REI - "¿Diciéndote la verdad?... mmmh, sí, bastante."  
  
--------------- ________________ ---------------- _______________  
  
DAVO - "Así que tu eres el nuevo recluta..."  
  
- "Así es señor. ¿Qué quiere que haga y cuando? Señor"  
  
DAVO - "Mañana mismo, quiero que vayas a la dirección que esta en ese fólder sobre la mesa y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre la señorita que vive ahí... Tengo entendido que nos pediste no dañar a la familia de tu novia"  
  
- "Sí señor, eso hice."  
  
DAVO - "Bueno, no se les tocará, tienes mi palabra, pero a cambio debes de hacer lo que se te ordene al pie de la letra."  
  
- "No se preocupe señor, así lo haré."  
  
DAVO - "Eso me agrada, eres disciplinado... espero que no me obligues a matarte, me agrada tu ímpetu Armand."  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos en la casa Roux se preparaban para salir, aún no amanecía y ya todos habían desayunado y estaban listos para partir hacia el aeropuerto, incluso Serena quien bostezaba de vez en cuando.  
  
Rei no había dormido en toda la noche, mientras Serena se duchaba ella había llegado a la misma conclusión con respecto al peligro que corrieron en su casa y se sentía culpable de haber arriesgado de ese modo a su amada princesa, si algo llegase a ocurrirle a Serena, Rei jamás se lo perdonaría.  
  
Cuando se dirigieron al auto, se percataron que aún sin maletas, lo cual no era posible, no cabrían dentro; Rei, Serena y Sammy decidieron no ir pero se despedían en la entrada del jardín, en ese momento aparecieron Haruka y Michiru así que todos fueron al aeropuerto... La Sra. So, Ale, Kenji e Ikuko iban en el Pontiac con Armand mientras que Rei, Serena, Sammy y Michiru con Haruka.  
  
Al aeropuerto llegaron un par de horas antes del vuelo para prevenir errores y recibir sus pases de abordar a tiempo, afortunadamente no hubo contratiempos y dos horas después la Sra. So y Ale iban camino a Inglaterra mientras que los demás regresaban a casa, esta vez Sammy con Armand, Rei y Serena se dirijían a buscar a las demás.  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
NEFLYTE - "Sé que esto está mal, que ya no tengo derecho a interferir en tu vida, ya no... pero quería verte una vez más, en verdad lamento el daño que te cause, lo siento mucho..."  
  
Neflyte se dio la vuelta y se preparó para salir por el balcón igual que aquella vez, tiempo atrás.  
  
MOLLY - "¿Quién está ahí?"  
  
Molly alarmada se acercó al balcón cautelosamente, Neflyte se paralizó al oír su voz y no pudo marcharse a tiempo.  
  
MOLLY - "¡NEFLYTE! Pero como? Yo te vi mo..."  
  
Molly se desmayó y Neflyte se apresuró a llevarla a su cama, la arropó y se sento a su lado, jugando con los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro.  
  
NEFLYTE - "Mercury tenía razón, solo te he herido de nuevo... pero, no quiero dejarte, no ahora que tengo otra oportunidad para enmendar mis errores... Siempre voy a cuidar de ti Molly, siempre"  
  
Y con esto dicho Neflyte besó tiernamente la frente de Molly y se marchó.  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
Haruka - "Cabeza de Bombón tiene razón, fue muy peligroso, y ninguna de nosotras pensó en eso, hemos fallado en nuestra misión."  
  
SERENA - "Haruka, no han fallado... Sigo con vida, ¿o no?"  
  
LUNA - "¡SERENA! No es momento para bromas"  
  
SERENA - "¿Te parece broma el hecho de que este viva?"  
  
MINA - "Ay..."  
  
REI - "Es verdad que ninguna analizo la situación y que Serena y yo corrimos peligro al quedarnos ahí, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos."  
  
ARTEMIS - "Serena sugirió dos alternativas y en lo personal pienso que la segunda es la mejor."  
  
AMY - "Yo también lo creo, de ese modo habrá 6 senshi juntas, al menos por las noches que es cuando somos más vulnerables"  
  
LITA - "Por lo pronto Amy y yo acordamos que estaríamos en mi apartamento, al fin que yo me mude a este depuse de conocer a Haruka y a Michiru así que ahí no nos podrán encontrar."  
  
MINA - "Lita, ¿sabes si hay alguien viviendo en tu antiguo apartamento? Y tú Serena, ¿sabes si ya compraron y habitaron tu antigua casa?"  
  
REENIE - "¿Eso que importa?"  
  
MICHIRU - "Que sí hay gente viviendo don de las inner vivían antes de conocernos, es gente inocente que corre peligro."  
  
HOTARU - "O podrían usar a esas personas como señuelo para atraparnos."  
  
SERENA - "¡Tenemos que ayudar a quien viva ahí! ¡No podemos dejar que les pasé nada!"  
  
AMY - "Podemos investigar y hacer guardias, aunque pienso que es muy peligroso y poco recomendable."  
  
REI - "Serena mencionó dos opciones... pero eso no quiere decir que sean nuestras ÚNICAS alternativas."  
  
ARTEMIS - "¿Qué estás insinuando Rei?"  
  
REI - "Nada, pero tengo un plan, ellos nos tendieron una trampa.. ¿porqué no hacer lo mismo?"  
  
SERENA - "¿Tendernos una trampa?"  
  
REI - "A ellos Serena!"  
  
LUNA - "¿Cómo lo haremos si no tenemos idea de donde encontrarlos?"  
  
REI - "Eso es verdad, pero ellos saben donde encontrarnos... podemos esperar."  
  
SERENA - "¿Quieres decir que volveremos al templo?"  
  
MICHIRU - "No necesariamente... ¿podemos hacerles creer que lo hicieron?"  
  
AMY - "No, Lita y yo volveremos a mi casa, talvez a no encontrar a nadie en el templo vayan allá."  
  
HARUKA - "Y talvez vayan a buscarnos a casa de Cabeza de Bombón."  
  
LUNA - "Esa es una posibilidad"  
  
MINA - "Entonces... vayamos ver quien vive ahí."  
  
SERENA - "¡SÍ!" (Grrrrrgrrrrr) "Hum, ¿podemos desayunar antes? No comí suficiente en casa de mi tía."  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
LITA - "Mmmmh, parece que no hay nadie."  
  
REENIE - "Talvez salieron de vacaciones."  
  
HOTARU - "Talvez, pero no debemos confiarnos."  
  
HARUKA - "Es verdad... ¿qué les parece si lo dejamos por ahora?"  
  
SERENA - "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
LUNA - "Puedo quedarme en los alrededores y llamarlas cuando llegue alguien."  
  
AMY - "No tiene sentido que nos quedemos todas aquí Serena, además tienen que ir a casa de Rei por sus cosas y por lo que veo necesitas dormir, te ves realmente cansada."  
  
MICHIRU - "Amy tiene razón, realmente te ves cansada Serena."  
  
SERENA - "Es que nos levantamos muy temprano el día de hoy y anoche nos dormimos tarde, ¿cierto Rei?"  
  
REI - "Tu fuiste quien no me dejo dormir."  
  
SERENA - "Dijiste que de cualquier forma no podías dormir."  
  
REI - "¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo contigo moviéndote y haciendo tanto ruido?"  
  
SERENA - "¡No estaba haciendo ruido!"  
  
REI - "Claro que sí. Respirabas tan fuerte que parecías una vaca apunto de dar a luz!"  
  
LITA - "Ay por favor!... ¿Porqué no solo van por tus cosas Rei?"  
  
Mientras las chicas se alejaban Reenie volteo para ver de nuevo la casa que fue su hogar y el de su mamá, y le pareció ver dos sombras en la ventana que desaparecieron tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado.  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
- "¿Porqué crees que haya abandonado su hogar?"  
  
-- "No lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido por gusto. ¿Viste la mirada de nostalgia en sus ojos?"  
  
- "Sí, esa no es la Serena Tsukino que conocimos."  
  
-- "Tienes razón. Por otro lado, ¿te parece bien que vivamos aquí?"  
  
- "Solo es temporalmente, nos iremos pronto, sabes que solo estamos aquí para visitarla."  
  
-- "Si es así, ¿por qué no nos mostramos?"  
  
- "Porque no es un buen momento"  
  
-- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
  
-- "Que si tiene problemas, talvez podamos ayudarla... Se lo debemos"  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
Ya por la noche en casa de la Sra. So y dentro de la habitación de Serena...  
  
SERENA - "¿Qué vamos a hacer Rei?"  
  
REI - "Prepararnos para la cena con tu familia, ya es la semana que viene... aún no te creo lo que me dijiste de los Pericos..."  
  
SERENA - "Rei... no estoy hablando de la cena de Año Nuevo."  
  
REI - "No sé que vamos a hacer Serena, pero pronto encontraremos una solución. Luna dijo que no llegó nadie y que se quedara toda la semana con Lita y Amy."  
  
SERENA - "Si alguien ya vive ahí, no quiero que corra peligro por mi culpa."  
  
REI - "Serena, no sería tu culpa... tu no pediste cambiarte de casa así como no pediste que un nuevo ser maligno apareciera en tu vida para complicarla un poco más."  
  
SERENA - "Tienes razón, no lo pedí... pero es nuestra misión proteger a los inocentes... quien viva ahí seguramente lo es y es por eso que debemos evitar que algo malo le o les pase."  
  
REI - "Y lo haremos Serena, te lo prometo... Ahora duerme, mañana quedaste de ir al hospital a ver a Darien, debes descansar."  
  
SERENA - "Gracias Rei, y buenas noches."  
  
REI - "Hasta mañana Princesa."  
  
--------------- ________________ ----------------  
_______________  
  
DAVO - "Y bien, ¿qué averiguaste?"  
  
ARMAND - "Solo que en esa casa viven dos hermanos, pero al parecer no se encuentran, volveré dentro de tres días para ver si han regresado."  
  
DAVO - "¿Sabes los nombres de ese par?"  
  
ARMAND - "Sí señor, son Melissa y Steven Alpha."  
  
DAVO - "No es, tengo que hablar con Jedyte."  
  
A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Les reitero que lamento la tardanza, pero como les decía al principio, ya voy a volver a dedicarme a este fic, a "Por Candy" y a un original a petición de mi "amiga extraviada".  
  
Ya solo faltan 1 o 2 capítulos más antes de la cena de Año Nuevo, y en consecuencia solo falta eso para revelar el secreto que hasta ahora solo conoce la familia Tsukino, Luna, Rei y su servidora...  
  
En fin, y lo habitual: Dejen Reviews, o escríbanme a mi correo electrónico, ya les dije que recibo de todo, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas de todo tipo, lecciones de ortografía y gramática, sin mencionar de historia nacional.... jejejeje. Gracias por leer mi fic. 


	16. Capitulo 16

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

**_Healer_**

**_Capitulo XVI_**

_Heys, como están? Tiempo de no leernos cierto? Disculpen ustedes, se que es una falta de respeto, y la verdad es que no sé cuando vaya a poder actualizar de nuevo… _

_He tenido varios problemas, entre ellos la PC en la cual había estado trabajando desde hace años, pues murió por la patria, culpo a tanta mendiga mudanza…_

_Viendo el lado positivo tengo mucha chamba y no he dejado la escuela, en fin… no tengo palabras para expresarles cuanto lo siento. _

_Les agradezco a quienes sigan aquí._

* * *

**_Capitulo XVI_**

IKUKO - ¿Ya están listas? Nos vamos en menos de 1 hora.

SERENA – Sí mamá, ya estamos listas. ¿Cierto Rei?

REI – Así es, sorprendentemente Serena está lista a tiempo.

IKUKO – Jajaja… tienes razón Rei. Debo agradecerte eso.

SERENA – ¡Mamá! ¬¬

IKUKO – Bueno voy a ver como van Sammy y tu padre…

SERENA – Rei, antes de irnos quiero recordarte que mis primos van a buscar y a encontrar un modo para que te deje sola con ellos, sobretodo con Billy e Iso, quizá también Charlie, Rulo y Fab, que son los mayores. Ten en mente que te van a interrogar, no confían en nadie a quien no conozcan, dales una oportunidad de hacerlo, de conocerte… todo es por lo que te conté de mi familia.

REI – Tranquila Serena, estaré bien siendo juzgada ante 'El Consejo Primate', me da gusto ver que tu familia te quiere y que son tus amigos… Serenity eligió, a pesar de lo que puedas creer, una excelente familia para ti…. Solo tengo una duda, lo de los pericos¿es de verdad¿No es broma?

Serena tuyo que darse la vuela para no atacarse de la risa a causa de la cara de Rei.

REI – Sí es broma! Lo sabía… ya decía yo.

SERENA – No Rei, no es broma, en la cena de hoy vamos a comer pericos, lo hacemos cada que nos reunimos todos, y pues generalmente es en este tipo de celebraciones o en su aniversario…

El rostro de Serena se torno triste, Rei lo notó y su corazón se rompió en pedazos, le dolía ver a su princesa de ese modo. Vaya que su familia había tenido problemas, y pensar que ella se quejaba de su vida, Serena en cambio jamás lo había hecho, talvez por todo lo que había vivido con sus primos y su familia en general.

REI – Pues no te creo Serena.

SERENA – Entonces que pena me da tu caso Rei, porque es verdad.

* * *

Es un rumbo oscuro y algo tenebroso, sin embargo la vista a la cuidad es hermosa y los Tsukino van a llegando a una bella casa. '_Por lo menos la fachada es grandiosa_' Pensó Rei para si misma preguntándose por el interior.

En realidad también era hermosa por dentro, a pesar de ser de un solo piso; el jardín rodea la casa justo como en casa de la Sra. So. Entrando se encuentra el recibidor del cual salen tres pasillos, 1 a cada costado y otro al frente; hacía la derecha se sale o entra, depende de la perspectiva, a la sala y al comedor; de frente se llega a la cocina que también está conectada al patio de servicio, cuarto de lavado y al comedor, a esté último por medio de un arco; por el pasillo de la izquierda se llega a las 4 habitaciones y al baño.

Sammy toca el timbre, luego el portón y después el timbre, creando con eso un ritmo, al otro lado del portón se escuchan ruidos y un grito diciendo:

"¡Ya llegó mi tío Kenji!"

"Pues abreles"

El portón se abrió revelando tras el una alta figura masculina, de 2.10m, buen porte, barba con corte de candado, cejas tupidas y hermosos ojos color miel.

SERENA - ¡Billy! – Grito Serena al momento de colgarse del cuello del chico en un efusivo abrazo. El chico respondió a la muestra de afecto.

BILLY - ¿Cómo estás loca?

SERENA – Bien gracias¿y tu? – Pregunta Serena liberando a su primo.

BILLY – También bien, pero no era pregunta Serena, estaba afirmando ¡Como estás loca!.

Esto ocasionó que Rei sufriera un ataque de risa y con eso, Sammy y sus padres también.

BILLY – Hola tiós, Sammy… comenzábamos a pensar que este año no disfrutaríamos de tu deliciosa sopa verde tía… tú debes de ser Rei¿cierto?

REI – Así es, es un gusto conocerte, Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti y de todos ustedes pero en especial de sus primo y prima mayor.

BILLY – Oh, no te habrá espantado aun¿o sí?

REI – Nah, se necesita más que una familia sobre protectora para hacer eso.

* * *

ARMAND – Sí señor, estoy completamente seguro de ello.

DAVO – Te lo dije Jedyte¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

JEDYTE – Si Sailor Moon ya no vive ahí, tenemos dos opciones…

Así es, podemos tomar a los nuevos habitantes como rehenes…

JEDYTE – O podemos buscar ahora a Mercury ya que fue un desastre cuando fuimos tras Sailor Mars.

DAVO - ¡NO fue mi culpa¡Ustedes dijeron solo serían 5!

Bueno¡Ya callate!

JEDYTE – Armand, lleva dos youmas contigo y secuestren a esos hermanos, esta noche no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarles ya que incluso las Sailor Scouts estarán festejando.

* * *

SRA. MIZUNO – Bueno hija, su amigo ya está mejor, de hecho pasado mañana le daremos de alta.

AMY – Gracias mamá, mañana le diré a Serena… ¿vas a tener guardia esta noche?

SRA. MIZUNO – Sí hija, lo siento.

AMY – No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

SRA. MIZUNO – Bien, con permiso chicos, provecho y felicidades.

MINA – Pues con todo respeto a tu mamá Amy, ya ves lo que dicen: 'Entre más burros, menos elotes"

DARIEN – Ah, Mina, en realidad es Entre menos burros mas olotes

MINA – Bueno, pero me entendieron ¿no?

LITA – Sí Mina… pero curiosamente ahora sí tiene sentido. No cocine mucho ya que no me iban a permitir pasar tanta comida por la condición de Darien.

DARIEN – Gracias por acompañarme

AMY – No te preocupes, somos un equipo y de hecho no tardan en llegar Haruka y Michiru con Reenie y Hotaru.

MINA – Sí, es una lástima que Rei y Serena no vengan.

DARIEN – Por cierto¿saben donde están?

En casa de mi tío Fer.

DARIEN - ¿Tío Fer? Jamás me ha hablado de él… Reenie¿cómo estás?

HARUKA – Vaya, parece que juntarte con cabeza de bombón ya comenzó a afectarte.

MICHIRU – Ahora que lo mencionas…

AMY – Chicas, hola¿Cómo están?

Curiosamente el concepto de Lita de poca comida y el de muchas personas difiera un poco, pero solo un poco, ya que su comida alcanzó hasta para otros pacientes y algunas enfermeras del pabellón en el que estaba Darien.

Todos pasaron un rato agradable aunque a Darien seguía preocupándole el hecho de no saber quien era ese tío Fer… Reenie le comentó que mientras vivía con los Tsukino la última vez que había venido del futuro, lo visitaron en un par de ocasiones y que en el futuro era uno de los emisarios retirados de la corte…

* * *

A/N: Una vez más, lamento mucho la tardanza y la verdad es que no tengo ni una idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, pero a quien siga aquí, se lo agradezco.

Este capitulo fue para ti.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XVII**_

_Heys, de nuevo… aquí otra vez con mucho espacio de tiempo entre un capítulo y otro, pero la buena noticia es que en este comienza a revelarse el secreto de la familia…_

_Voy a aprovechar que tengo tiempo 'relativamente' libre y actualizaré más seguido, por lo menos de aquí a septiembre, que es cuando vuelvo al último semestre de la carrera, YUJU!_

_Ahora, hay algo más que deben de saber, en este capítulo decidí que lo volvería una especie de cross-over, vi una serie (ya verán ustedes cual) y va muy adoc con lo que tenía planeado para el secreto de la familia, de hecho solo le agregué esos dos personajes más._

_Por cierto, aunque antes dije que no, decidí no permitir que Rei se hundiera en su miseria y soledad… sin embargo, ya es un hecho también que este fic se terminará cuando llegué el inicio de Tokyo de Cristal. Así que como lo dijo en un capitulo Serena, ella adoptará a Reenie como su propia hija… _

_OH, y antes de que lo olvide: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XVII**_

Aparentemente era costumbre en la familia de Serena el no cenar antes de recibir el año. Según sabía Rei, la mayoría de las familias cenaban y luego de media noche cada quien partía a algún lado, pero debió suponer que las costumbres familiares con Serena adquirían diferentes sentidos.

Por lo que había entendido de platicar con todos, lo primero que hacían en el año era abrazarse y brindar por un año más juntos (como en teoría toda la gente) porque dada su historia familiar no sabían cuanto tiempo les quedaba juntos. Después se sentaban a cenar y disfrutaban de ello porque además del delicioso sazón de cada uno, el compartir la comida con alguien para ellos simboliza confianza y bienvenida y por ello Rei se sentía halagada, sobre todo después de lo último que dijo Serena antes de ir con Billy a otra habitación.

Llevaban rato charlando y comiendo botana, Serena caí terminaba con las galletas y el queso crema mientras al parecer competía con Dony, su sobrina de 4 años, era en realidad una escena absurdamente tierna.

FAB – Dony, Roris, Stephy, vayan por favor con 'titi' y díganle que les de 'tenmeaca' y luego me lo traen, ¿si corazones?

DONY – Shi mamfa… ¡ABUELITA!

REI – (Ya que las pequeñas se habían alejado) ¿Qué es eso que les pediste? Se entusiasmaron mucho.

SERENA – Jajaja, nos lo hacían a nosotros también, cuando descubrí de que se trataba realmente me dolió tanto que no hablé con mamá por un día entero.

REI - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

CHARLY – Es sencillo Rei, solo divide por sílabas.

SAMMY – Ten Me A Ca… si lo acomodas de otro modo: 'Tenme acá'

REI – Ya veo, una muy inteligente distracción…

RUL – Oye Serena, ahora sí… no se ofendan, pero si Rei esta aquí es por algo, así que… ¿Confías en ella?

Para Rei en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, miró a los ojos de su princesa, no necesitaba más, conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Charly, Serena confiaba en todas las senshi, después de todo era su misión el protegerla, y en este caso eran además sus amigas y a ella le había contado cosas que nadie más sabía… sobre Sammy, sus tíos, su prima Miri a quien por cierto aún no conocía, su abuelo… exceptuando a su familia y a Luna, nadie más en el mundo sabía estas cosas más que ella, Rei. Así que no, Rei no necesitaba oír la respuesta de Serena, entonces "_¿porqué estoy conteniendo la respiración?_"

Mientras Rei y Serena se perdían en la mirada y sonrisa de la otra, no se dieron cuenta que había sonado el móvil de Billy quien se extraño mucho al ver el número en el identificador de llamadas, quizá se había perdido, después de todo, esta no era una zona común y muy segura que digamos…

BILLY - ¿Sí?... Ah, ok… sí… Serena.

SERENA – Con mi vida.

A todos les sorprendió la respuesta de Serena, y está no dejaba de sonreírle a Rei, quien en realidad tampoco podía evitar devolver el gesto.

BILLY – Uhm, Serena… necesito hablar contigo, ella está al teléfono.

SERENA – Oh, lo siento. Sí… Rul, Charly, no sean muy duros… lo digo en serio.

CHARLY - ¿Qué parte Sere?

SERENA – ¿Uh?

ISO – Sí Ser, ¿qué parte dices en serio?

SERENA – (Viendo nuevamente a Rei a los ojos y sonriéndole de nueva cuenta) Todo, no sean muy duros y en verdad confío en Rei.

FAB - ¿Tanto?

SERENA – Como dije, con mi vida

BILLY – Bien, vamos Serena – Y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la persona al otro lado de la línea agregó – Sí, ya vamos, ¿oíste eso? Sí, jajaja, eso parece.

Y con eso se alejaron a una habitación, los tíos de Serena parecían haber estado pendientes de ello pero volvieron a sus platicas cuando Billy cerró la puerta tras de ellos, confiando en que algún motivo habría para ello. Rei supuso que hablarían de ella para conocerla y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que los primos de Serena habían encontrado el momento de alejarlas y que ahora ella se encontraba ante el 'Consejo Primate'

SAMMY – No te preocupes Rei, abogaré por ti.

* * *

En la habitación de su prima, Serena escuchaba atenta lo que Billy decía al teléfono un poco preocupada de que ella hubiera llamado en lugar de estar ahí como habían acordado.

BILLY – Sí… ¿qué?... ¿le que?... Espera, pondré el alta voz… Listo

"Serena, Hola ¿cómo estás?"

SERENA – Bien Miri… ¿por qué no estás aquí?, ¿estás en problemas?

MIRI – Todo depende de cómo lo veas, estamos en Hawai, tuvimos que dar unas cuantas vueltas, estaremos ahí mañana en el campo.

BILLY – Espera, ¿estamos?, ¿tuvimos?, ¿estaremos?

MIRI – Si, Kirika y yo… le hablé de ustedes y quiero que la conozcan en persona

BILLY - ¡Pero Mireille! ¿Estas segura que es buena idea?, ¿en verdad confías en ella?

MIRI – Con mi vida Billy

BILLY - ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes las rubias?

MIRI – Jaja, pues solo puedo hablar por mi, pero yo diría que es amor…

BILLY - ¿Qué? Serena, ¿tú también?, ¿es ella quien va a ser parte de la familia? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que te propuso matrimonio?

SERENA – jaja, tranquilo… Definitivamente es amor, pero no en el sentido en que lo estas imaginando… como le dije a mi prima Ale, quiero muchísimo a Rei, confío en ella ciegamente, pero no estoy enamorada de ella, yo amo a Darien y el y yo nos vamos a casar.

BILLY – ¿Ah sí? Si eso es cierto, ¿Cuándo piensas presentárnoslo?

SERENA – Cuando estemos listos

MIRI – Oye Sere… y a esta Rei, ¿cuánto le has contado?

SERENA – Todo.

MIRI – ¿Fue ella quien te ayudo a investigar todo?

SERENA – No, quien lo hizo cree que son leyendas y rumores surgidos a partir de ello.

MIRI – Bueno, pues no lo son… y será mejor que Billy lo sepa todo, por eso llamé, para pedirte que le cuentes todo… ellos nos están siguiendo. Incluso para Noir es difícil despistar a Les Soldats (N/A: Léase Le soldat)

BILLY - ¿Noir? ¿EL asesino Noir? ¿Tú eres Noir Miri?

MIRI – Sí y no. Somos Kirika y yo.

SERENA - ¿Qué pasó con el tercer árbol?

MIRI – Kirika mató a Chloe para salvar mi vida

SERENA – Y ahora, ¿ellos quieren controlarlas?

MIRI – Sí, pero eso no es todo… Lamento no haberme comunicado antes Sere, pero averigüe quien tiró del gatillo… mis padres y hermano han sido vengados, Kirika apenas salió del hospital hace unos días.

BILLY – Miri, ¿sabes algo respecto al tío Vincent y el abuelo?

MIRI – Solo el nombre de la organización, y viene siguiéndonos desde el bisabuelo Vincent… en mi caso me querían por partida doble, no se si mamá le contó a papá al respecto, pero ella era parte de ellos. No creo que nos traicionara, pero no quería agregar más carga a sus hombros.

SERENA – Entonces fueron ellos ¿verdad?, fueron Les Soldats.

MIRI – Sí.

BILLY – Bien, comiencen a explicarme que sabemos de ellos y que vamos a hacer.

MIRI – Sí, pero recuerda que los demás también deben de saberlo.

SERENA – Creo que será mejor hacerlo mañana que estés aquí.

MIRI – Talvez tengas razón, debo irme. Los veo mañana en el campo.

BILLY – Esta bien, con cuidado Miri. – Al finalizar la llamada se dirigió a Serena – Necesito saber lo que tu sabes antes de hablar con los demás. Y ¿porqué no nos lo dijiste antes?

* * *

A/N: Les repito, lamento mucho la tardanza pero de aquí a Septiembre avanzaremos bastante. No estoy segura de porqué pero en realidad la Historia de NOIR es muy similar a lo que había planeado para la familia.

En el próximo capítulo TODOS ustedes se enterarán de que es los que ocurrió.

Para aquellos que tengan dudas, les recomiendo ampliamente que vean Noir, es muy buena, son pocos capítulos, pero estoy suponiendo que se desarrollan en el lapso de un año. Y que tan solo han pasado unos meses de que Sailor Moon y las demás derrotaron a Galaxia.

Y no olviden escribirme a mi correo o dejar reviews con sus comentarios.

SALUDOS.


	18. Capítulo 18

Currículo

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

_Heys, y aquí es donde se puede comenzar a "entender" el secreto de la familia…_

_Como les dije, la serie de Noir es muy similar al secreto de la familia, fuera del hecho de que en el fic para conjugarlo con el mundo de Noir tuve que mudar a la familia a Francia, todo es extrañamente extraño. Espero que leyéndolo tenga más sentido._

_Y recuerden que aunque antes dije que no, decidí no permitir que Rei se hundiera en su miseria y soledad… sin embargo, ya es un hecho también que este fic se terminará cuando llegué el inicio de Tokyo de Cristal. Así que como lo dijo en un capitulo Serena, ella adoptará a Reenie como su propia hija… _

_OH, y antes de que lo olvide: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

SAMMY – Además siempre que Darien y Serena pelean o él le hace algo, es Rei quien está ahí para Sere. Sí, ambas discuten constantemente por tonterías, pero definitivamente no más de lo que lo hacemos ella y yo.

FAB – ¿Eso es verdad Rei?

REI – Claro, Serena es mi mejor amiga

GRACE – ¿Eso ocurre con frecuencia? ¿El que ese sujeto haga sufrir a Sere?

REI – Pues no es a diario, ni cada semana si a eso te refieres…

SAMMY – Es verdad, pero hace un tiempo se fue a Norteamérica y jamás respondió a sus llamadas ni a las cartas que Serena le envió, esto durante meses, Serena no supo nada de él hasta que regreso meses después.

ANGIE – ¿Y tu la apoyaste ese tiempo Rei?

REI – Sí

RUL – Deberíamos despellejarlo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada antes Sammy?

SAMMY – Por qué si algo le pasará a Darien por nuestra mano, Serena jamás volvería a hablarme.

REI – Además, no fue culpa suya el no haberse comunicado… no me malinterpreten y perdonen que me meta, Darien podrá no ser mi persona favorita, pero como dice el dicho "al césar lo que es del césar". Darien es un tonto testarudo que no se da cuenta del tesoro que tiene en frente, desde que se conocieron ha hecho llorar a Serena más veces de las que la ha hecho reir, pero creo que si ella es capaz de perdonarle cada una de esas ocasiones, también deberían hacerlo ustedes; y como les dije, no fue su culpa, esos meses el estuvo secuestrado.

CHARLY - ¿Por quién?

REI – Por alguien que buscaba la forma de hacer daño, el que Darien terminara ahí fue una extraña coincidencia.

En ese momento Billy y Serena salieron de la habitación anunciando a todos que Miri no llegaría a cenar pero que la verían por la mañana en el campo.

Durante la cena Rei estaba maravillada ante la variedad de platillos y le causó un extraño sentimiento el ver todos los primos comían tanto como Serena. También se sorprendió disfrutando del sabor de los pericos, que eran tal como los había descrito Serena, tortitas de carne deshebrada hechas con huevo y las plumas del perico, estas eran además fritas y las podías acompañar con un extraño aderezo verde que en realidad también sabía bien, sobre todo en la lechuga.

SERENA – Y, ¿Qué te parecen Rei? ¿Verdad que son deliciosos?

REI – Jaja, talvez ya me hizo daño el estar tanto tiempo contigo, pero tienes razón, están deliciosos, todo esta delicioso, aunque me intriga que estos 'Pericos' sepan a 'pollo con verde'.

SERENA – ¿Pollo con verde? Jajaja, definitivamente no ha sido bueno para tu lenguaje el estar conmigo.

Después de cenar iniciaron los acomodos para descansar, los primos debían dormir para estar espabilados en la mañana, mientras que los tíos velarían el sueño de sus hijos. Por la mañana los primos irían al campo y Rei sabía que si la invitaban a acompañarlos, la familia de Serena confiaría en ella tanto como la Princesa.

De los primos los únicos que no irían serían las dos pequeñas, Rosis y Stephy, que le harían compañía a Dony, y probablemente también Rei se quedaría, claro que ella no era prima, pero si Sanjoru iba, ¿por qué ella no? De acuerdo, él era esposo de Fab y padre de Dony, así quera como si fuera de los primos, aunque no por eso era parte del Consejo; a Rei le habría encantado ser considerada como una prima de ellos, un elemento más de está familia, pero ese era un derecho reservado para Darien.

'_En verdad, por lo menos hoy, me encantaría ser tu príncipe azul… me consuela que de acuerdo a las costumbres de tu familia pasaré el año entero contigo mi querida princesa…_' Eso fue lo último que pensó Rei antes de perderse en el reino de Morfeo.

**NOCHES ATRÁS**

Serena, Luna y Rei se encontraban en la habitación de Serena en casa de la Sra. So. Ya era tarde pero la princesa había insistido en contarle todo a Rei, Luna sabía que no sería fácil para ella ya que jamás se lo había contado a nadie, y lo que Luna sabía era en gran parte por el tiempo que pasaba con Serena en esas reuniones familiares y deducciones que llego a confirmar, sin embargo, por voluntad propia como hacía ahora con Rei, a nadie le había contado la princesa.

SERENA – Rei, esto es un poco complicado. Una pensaría que al mandarnos a está época, Serenity habría elegido a una familia con menos problemas para su hija, pero no fue así… no me veas así Rei, los adoro a todos, pero a veces es más sencillo ser una senshi que una Yename.

REI – ¿Yename? ¿Qué es eso?, si esto es por estar viviendo aquí, se que es difícil pero ¿no estás exagerando?

SERENA - ¿Crees que exagero Rei? Talvez, pero en fin… Yename es el apellido de mi padre, y el mio y el de Sammy, aunque su caso también es complicado.

REI – ¿De qué estás hablando Serena? Tu apellido es Tsukino.

SERENA – Lo es ahora, pero no realmente, mi verdadero nombre es Seena Yename y por circunstancias de la vida mi familia y yo tuvimos que cambiar de identidad.

LUNA – Quizás deberías comenzar por el principio Serena, creo que estás confundiendo a Rei.

REI – Escucha a Luna Serena, estás confundiendo a Rei.

Serena medito un momento, trató de ordenar sus ideas, no sabía cual era exactamente el principio, si cuando se enteró de todo o los hechos cronológicamente. Decidió que la segunda opción era mejor, para no dejar nada fuera.

SERENA – Mi bisabuelo Vincent, el padre de mi abuelo, era un soldado alemán, era de los mejores en su área, llegó a General de División en tan solo dos años de carrera militar, sin embargo fue traicionado y asesinado por quien era su mejor amigo… mi abuelo August y su hermano Vincent, fueron testigos de ello y por temor a que les hicieran algo, mi bisabuela los sacó del país. Eran una familia pudiente y con muchos recursos económicos, les dio casi todo y se quedó con lo suficiente para que ella y su hija pudieran sobrevivir. Después de salir de Alemania ni mi abuelo ni Vincent volvieron a saber de ellas.

REI – Oh Serena, lo siento. ¿Fue ahí cuando cambiaron su nombre?

SERENA – Sí, pero no por el actual. De hecho cada uno de mis primos actualmente usa un apellido diferente, ninguno de mis primos es Tsukino, bueno solo uno pero me estoy adelantando nuevamente.

REI - ¿A dónde fueron tu abuelo y su hermano?

SERENA – A Estados Unidos, se instalaron en la Región de Los Ángeles en California. Su apellido allá era Mckensie, lamentablente solo estuvieron ahí dos meses y tendrían que separarse, mi abuelo viajaría con su parte a Perú, su hermano insistió en que mi abuelo se quedara con más de lo que él se quedaría, el día en que se despidieron mi abuelo vio quien mataba a su hermano. En Perú volvió a cambiar su apellido, ahí conoció a mi abuelo, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, seis, de los cuales 5 eran varones, mi papá entre ellos. Fueron felices un tiempo hasta que llegaron a perseguirlos también ahí, mi abuelo decidió en ese momento contarle todo a mi abuela y juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían volver a viajar y que a partir de entonces sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y todas las generaciones siguientes sabríamos la verdad y que nos entrenarían para enfrentarnos a cualquier peligro.

REI – Vaya, eso es muy fuerte, ahora entiendo porque la unión que dices que hay entre ustedes los primos.

SERENA – Esa es parte de la razón, pero no del todo… Mis abuelos y sus hijos viajaron a Francia, donde vivieron tranquilos mucho tiempo. Tuvieron dos hijos más, al menor mi abuelo decidió llamarle Vincent y a la otra niña, Miriam. Mi papá creció y conoció en la Universidad a mi mamá, ella había ido de intercambio, para ese entonces la familia ya era famosa, éramos cuando yo nací, los Bouquet (léase BUQUÉ) de Córcega. Yo no fui la primera de las primas, el orden de nuestras edades es: Billy, Iso, Rul, Fab, Grace, Charly, Roby, Miri, yo, Sammy, Angie, Fanny y años después, aquí en Japón, Roris y Stephy. Miri, Sammy y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, Roby era hermano mayor de Miri y Sammy…

REI – Sammy tu hermano menor.

SERENA – No Rei, en realidad soy, o era, hija única, Sammy era mi primo, hijo de mi tío Vincent.

REI - ¿¡QUÉ!?

SERENA – Nos han pasado cosas terribles Rei… te decía que éramos los Bouquet de Córcega, teníamos mucho dinero y poder, un día mamá y papá me despertaron y me llevaron a casa del tío Vincent, aun no nos contaban nada de todo esto, y Fanny acababa de nacer. Roby ya sabía la verdad y había iniciado su entrenamiento. Al día siguiente nos dijeron que el abuelo había muerto en un fuego cruzado cuando fue a la tienda… cuando comenzó nuestro entrenamiento nos revelaron que había sido asesinado a sangre fría. Un par de días después de la muerte de mi abuelo, yo estaba pasando el fin de semana con Sammy y mis tíos…

Rei notó que la voz de Serena se estaba quebrando, cada vez le costaba más trabajo el hablar y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, los propios ojos d Rei se estaban humedeciendo. En cuanto Serena le dijo que Sammy era en realidad su primo, su mente supuso lo había pasado, pero no podía imaginarse que tan doloroso era para Serena.

La princesa rompió en llanto y se abrazó con fuerza de Rei, quien lo único que atinó a hacer fue devolver el abrazo y tratar de tranquilizarla.

REI – Shh, shh… todo esta bien princesa, ya pasó… Aquí estoy Serena, hoy y siempre, sin importar ni pasado ni futuro… tranquila…

SERENA - ¡OH REI! ¿por qué…? ¡Fue tan horrible y es mi primer recuerdo…!

Rei comenzaba a comprender que fuera dolorosa para Serena, que su primer recuerdo fuera la notificación de que su abuelo había muerto y con ello el inicio de una pesadilla en vida, no entendía como es que la princesa era tan fuerte y valiente, pero si el por que no se daba por vencida. No podía.

SERENA – Sammy y yo estábamos jugando a la escuelita cuando oímos ruidos extraños, mi tía nos puso audífonos con música a cada uno, un walkman a cada quien y nos escondió en un ducto de ventilación, nos dijo que era hora de jugar a las escondidas, que debíamos guardar silencio y que sin importar lo que viéramos u oyéramos, estaríamos calladitos y no saldríamos hasta que mis tíos vinieran a buscarnos. Eran gigantes Rei, por lo menos 10 y destruyeron todo, lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar es que Sammy y yo nos abrazábamos cuando vimos a mi tío caer frente a nosotros, sangrando del cuello y ahogándose.

Serena lloró mucho después de eso, Rei y Luna lloraban al parejo, Luna tampoco conocía esta parte de la vida de Serena. Rei se sorprendió una vez más de que su princesa a pesar de la barbarie en su vida siguiera siempre tan alegre y que a todos les diera una oportunidad más.

'_¿Cómo puede seguir confiando en la bondad de la gente cuando su primer recuerdo le muestra lo contrario?_' Entonces Serena le contó que aún en contra de las reglas que la familia había impuesto para el entrenamiento, Sammy y Serena acompañarían a Roby, Mirí aun no entrenaría con ellos pero no por ello dejaban de llevarse como siempre. Se hicieron los trámites necesarios y Sammy era ahora hermano de Serena.

SERENA – Dos años después, poco después de cumplir 6 años – Continuó Serena un poco más tranquila – era el momento en que Miri comenzaría a entrenar, pero mis tíos y Roby fueron asesinados y tuvimos que partir. Miri se fue a vivir con un tío suyo, Claude, hermano de su mamá. Antes de que eso ocurriera los adultos de le contaron todo y le hicieron prometer que jamás olvidaría eso ni a nosotros.

Serena se disponía a seguir contándole todo a Rei, ya casi terminaba pero debía recuperar el aliento. Se concentró en recuerdos felices con sus primos y sus amigas, talvez no era muy bonito que digamos pero de no ser por tantas muertes en su familia, solo el destino sabría como juntar a las senshi.

Si ella y su familia no se hubieran mudado a Japón, probablemente sus amigas seguirían buscando a la princesa, y eso solo en el mejor de los casos. Se dio la vuelta para continuar con su relato cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

SERENA – Permíteme un momento Rei… Moshi Moshi… Miri? Comment tu vas?... QUOI!?... D'accord mais… oui, j'ai crié… non, ma meilleure amie est ici... oui... Miri, tu est sur ?... Non... alors, jusqu'au dérnier jour.

Mientras estaba al teléfono Serena falló en darse cuenta de la mirada atónita de Rei y la orgullosa mirada de Luna, al darse vuelta y notar esas miradas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

SERENA - ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

REI – Hablas francés – No era una pregunta, pero a Rei le costaba asimilarlo.

SERENA – DUH! Obvio, nací en Francia y allí viví hasta mis 6 años de edad… y te preguntas porque soy mala en gramática…

Entonces Rei se dio cuenta de algo más extraño que la capacidad de la princesa para hablar en otro idioma.

REI – Serena, ¿con quién hablabas?

SERENA – Con mi prima Miri.

REI – Pero creí que ella no había viajado con ustedes, además espera… ¿Qué no es ese el móvil que te regalamos? ¿porqué estás dando el número a cualquiera? Te recuerdo que es para emergencias.

A Serena le dolió mucho el comentario de Rei, ¿Qué no le había prestado atención?

SERENA – Para empezar Rei, ni mi prima ni nadie en mi familia son 'cualquiera'. Además no es como si te importara porque claramente al no ser un asunto senshi no te interesa, pero esto es una emergencia. Y estás olvidad que es mío, Haruka y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo, por si no te fijaste te aclaro que YO-NO-LA-LLAMÉ, así que no estoy gastándome su estúpido dinero… ¡No es como si en realidad lo necesitara!

REI - ¿Ah no? Entonces podría usted explicarme princesa, ¿por qué es que su familia vendió la casa donde estaban y viven de arrimados en casa de alguien más?

SERENA - ¡PARA QUE NO NOS ENCONTRARÁN A TODOS! Esos monstruos descubrieron que los Tsukino solíamos ser parte de los Bouquet y preferimos perderlo todo antes de arriesgar a los demás…

Serena estaba aún muy enojada por el comentario de Rei, ella que decidió contarle todo y ¿para qué? Seguramente solo seguiría hablándole porque era su misión como Sailor Mars. Ella misma sabía que su vida corría menos peligro en las batallas como senshi que en su vida cotidiana, En esta ocasión Serena se rehusaba a derramar esas lágrimas en sus ojos.

'_¿Porqué Rei es tan cruel conmigo?_' Justo en el momento en que no pudo más y cerró sus ojos permitiendo escapar las lágrimas, Serena sintió que era rodeada por su espalda por los protectores brazos de Rei, quien susurró en su oído.

REI – Lo siento Serena… Fui una estúpida y mis comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar, discúlpame.

SERENA – Es solo que no quiero que maten a nadie de mi familia Rei, ni mi abuela ni ninguno de nosotros podría soportarlo.

Y así, después de llorar juntas un rato, Rei y Serena abrazadas aún, quedaron profundamente dormidas. Luna las observó un momento, también con lágrimas en sus ojos, y antes de dormirse su último pensamiento lo dirigió a la Luna llena que iluminaba la habitación.

'_Hemos sido muy duros con ella… ¿en que pensabas Serenity?, ¿Cuál es tu plan?_'

A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Me ha costado algo de trabajo escribir este capítulo, pero espero que ya se entienda que esta pasando.

Para aquellos que tengan dudas, les recomiendo ampliamente que vean Noir, es muy buena, son pocos capítulos, pero estoy suponiendo que se desarrollan en el lapso de un año. Y que tan solo han pasado unos meses de que Sailor Moon y las demás derrotaron a Galaxia.

Así que en esta línea de tiempo, justo cuando Darien se fue a EUA, inició Noir, seis meses después, derrotaron a galaxia, un mes después comenzaron los arreglos para mudarse a casa de la tía So y actualmente estamos aquí. Los hechos en Noir a penas van a terminar, de eso se trató la llamada. Aunque para el capítulo en el que hablo con Billy, ya concluyó.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Currículo

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_Heys, en este capitulo seguimos días antes de la fiesta, Rei y Serena fortalecen su vínculo y con él Serena comienza a darse cuenta de algo muuuuy interesante._

_Como les dije, en verdad les recomiendo ver Noir._

_OH, y antes de que lo olvide: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XIX**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena no se sentía tan tranquila, segura y protegida al despertar como lo hacía ahora. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación a pesar de la familiaridad de las cosas, también notó que era abrazada posesivamente, poco a poco comenzó a recordar que estaba en 'su habitación' en casa de la tía So, el porque se encontraba ahí y finalmente que quien la abrazaba era su mejor amiga.

'_Ni siquiera cuando Darien me abraza me siento así_' Cerró los ojos para embriagarse de ese sentimiento, cuando los abrió nuevamente después de haberse sumido en el protector abrazo de Rei, Serena vio que Luna la observaba con una extraña mueca en su rostro y en sus ojos pudo ver que estaba preocupada por ella.

SERENA – No te preocupes Luna, ya estoy mejor.

LUNA – ¿Terminarás de contarle?... Ella te adora Serena, pero ¿crees que esté lista para lo que falta y lo que le espera?

Serena se giró un poco, hasta quedar boca arriba, con cuidado de no despertar a Rei quien al sentir el movimiento abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia y se re acomodó a modo de tenerla firmemente entre sus brazos.

La princesa se maravilló ante la ternura y la tranquilidad en el rostro de Rei, ya antes la había observado dormir, pero esta mañana se veía hermosa y muy frágil; Serena acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes detrás de la oreja de la morena, que al sentir la caricia sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombre que le ofrecían. A Luna le sorprendió que la energía que ambas guerreras emanaban cuando estaban juntas se estaba incrementando cada día y que hoy era tanta, tan tranquila y extrañamente tan compleja… alcanzándose y envolviéndose la una a la otra, similar a cuando peleaban contra un enemigo, con la diferencia de no estar ahora concentrada en proteger y destruir si no en…'_amar y proteger_'

SERENA – No lo sé Luna, lo que sé es que ella es la única persona en la que confío como para esto y si mi familia llega a confiar en ella, les será más sencillo partir sin mi, porque sabrán lo que yo sé desde que la conocí…

LUNA - ¿Qué Serena?

SERENA – Qué aun cuando le ordene lo contrario, Rei siempre me protegerá, incluso si le cuesta la vida.

Serena besó la frente de Rei y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Luna velaba el sueño de ambas guerreras y descubrió que Serena aún no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por la morena. Lo que más le extraño a la guardiana de este descubrimiento no fue eso, sino que ella misma decidió que a pesar de lo que el destino tuviera planeado, e incluso en contra de lo que pudiera decir Plut, Luna ayudaría a Serena a ser feliz y si su felicidad yacía en Rei y no en Darien, lo sentía por el príncipe de la tierra, Serena ya había sufrido bastante como para ser infeliz a causa de una ilusión.

Serena creía amar a Darien porque Serenity había amado a Endymion y porque tenían un futuro juntos, un destino que cumplir, pero Luna se dio cuenta que no era así y que probablemente Darien se encontraba en la misma situación. Después de todo ahora eran personas diferentes a las que fueron en sus vidas pasadas.

Cuando Rei despertó no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, le gustaba expandir sus otros sentidos ante de ver, esto era bueno para permanecer alerta y correr menos peligro. Notó que su brazo derecho estaba dormido y un peso existía sobre él, también que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba un cuerpo que olía delicioso, le causaba tranquilidad, y al ubicar que ese aroma pertenecía a la princesa fue cuando abrió sus ojos, no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro hasta que sintió que Serena suprimía sin éxito unas risillas.

REI – Uhm, ¿buenos días?

SERENA – Buenos días Rei – dijo Serena girándose nuevamente, ahora hasta quedar cara a cara con la morena, quien aún la abrazaba posesivamente.

Rei sonrió al darse cuenta que Serena no se alejaba de sus brazos y que al parecer, hoy más tranquila que la noche anterior, la princesa irradiaba felicidad y armonía.

REI – Y, dígame Princesa, ¿cómo amaneció su alteza el día de hoy?

SERENA – Pues un poco decepcionada de mi guardaespaldas. – Comentó a modo de bromo en tono juguetón.

REI - ¿Eso a que se debe Princesa?

SERENA – Bueno, mucho me temo que falló en su misión de mantenerme a salvo… Resulta que amanecí prisionera en los brazos de una feroz guerrera.

Rei soltó el abrazo y dejo de apretar a la princesa contra sí, aun cuando el tono de Serena le decía que estaba bromeando, sabía que estaba mal haberse dejado llevar de ese modo por sus sentimientos. A Serena le extrañó la reacción de Rei, pero le extrañó más el sentir tristeza y dolor a causa de ello.

SERENA – Gracias Rei.

REI – Lo siento Serena, no volverá a ocurrir.

SERENA – Eso no me agradaría… el que no volviera a ocurrir quiero decir. Gracias por cuidar de mi Rei. – Dijo abrazando ahora a Rei y recargando su frente contra la de la morena. – Eres la única persona que ha estado siempre ahí para mi, en las malas y en las peores, no solo en las buenas. Gracias por todo mi feroz guerrera.

REI – No podría ser de toro modo, somos amigas y nada lo va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo? – Rei devolvió el abrazo a Serena y se alegró de que su princesa no la odiara y le permitiera estos momentos, aun cuando para la rubia no significarán lo mismo.

SERENA – Yo… yo te… gracias Rei, en verdad te agradezco tu amistad.

REI – ¡Serena! ¡Jamás vuelvas a agradecerme eso, o tendré que golpearte eh!

SERENA – Lo lamento mucho Rei – comentó con lágrimas en los ojos

REI – No Serena, no te preocupes, por favor no llores… siempre estaré aquí, te lo prometo. – Le dijo limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas de las mejillas de su princesa.

SERENA – No debí gritarte anoche, discúlpame

REI – Solo si me disculpas tu ami por mis comentarios. ¿Trato hecho?

SERENA – De acuerdo.

Luna saltó del marco de la ventana a la cama de Serena, obligándolas con eso a separarse. Ninguna de las dos notó que Luna sonreía al ver que ambas tenían una cara de decepción en el rostro.

LUNA – Buenos días chicas.

SERENA – Buenos días Luna… ¿volví a tirarte de la cama?, lo siento.

LUNA – No, anoche dormiste más tranquila de lo que jamás lo habías hecho.

Serena se sonrojó, sabía que así era y que se debía a que se había sentido a salvo y querida en los brazos de Rei. Ambas senshi se encontraban sentadas cada una un lado de la cama dándose la espalda, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y revelo a su mamá en la entrada, ella al ver a Luna en la cama cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cama de su hija.

IKUKO – Serena, te dijimos que Luna no podía venir – Comentó tristemente mientras le hacía mimos a la gatita.

SERENA – Lo se mamá, lo siento, hoy se irá de nuevo con Ami. Es solo que la extrañaba mucho.

IKUKO – Bueno, tienes suerte d que tu tía y Ale no estén aquí… Luna, no se si me entiendas, pero me da gusto verte. – Levantándose de la cama se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y bajo el marco agregó. – Rei, Serena… el desayuno esta listo en el momento que quieran, hoy las dos durmieron hasta tarde. Sammy, Kenji y yo saldremos por lo que se quedarán solas en casa – Justo antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo a observar a Rei, quien al sentir la mirada sobre ella, levantó la vista. – Imagino que ya lo sabes todo. – Rei asintió. – Bien Rei, espero que no decepciones la confianza que mi hija te tiene.

REI – No lo haré, preferiría morir antes de decepcionar a Serena.

Ikuko sabía que el lazo que unía a su hija con esta hermosa mujer era un vínculo muy fuerte, así que satisfecha con la respuesta que recibió le sonrió a su hija y salió de la habitación, la cual se quedó en silencio hasta que los Tsukino salieron de casa.

Mientras Serena se duchaba, Rei acompañada de Luna, aseó la habitación. La gatita insistía en que le revelara sus sentimientos a la princesa, y la morena estaba tan molesta por tanta insistencia que decidió bloquear su mente un momento. Se debatía si pedirle a Serena que terminara de contarle o esperar a que ella decidiera concluir su relato, le intrigaba saber como había recuperado el contacto con su prima y que había pasado exactamente para obligar a los Tsukino a salir de su hogar.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Serena y Luna la miraban preocupadas.

REI – ¿Qué ocurre? '_¿En que momento volvió a la habitación?_'

SERENA – ¿Estas bien? Nos abandonaste un rato aquí Rei.

REI – Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba.

SERENA – Ah, bueno… el baño esta listo. Te espero para que bajemos a desayunar. – Rei tomó sus cosas y se dirigió ducharse, tras un momento de haber salido, Serena continuó. – Luna, ¿crees que me preguntará o esperará? – Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Luna respondiera.

LUNA – Por más que quiera preguntarte, esperará… no creo que quiera incomodarte, menos después de lo que ocurrió anoche.

Serena se recostó boca arriba en la cama, Luna a un lado suyo. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía como hacerle.

SERENA – Bueno, realmente debo contarle por lo menos del 'Consejo' o la tomarán por sorpresa – Justo mientras Serena decía esto, Rei entraba nuevamente, ahora limpia, a la habitación.

REI – Lo dudo Serena, si ya acepté que tu eres la princesa a pesar de tu falta de gracia '_y que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti_' ya nada puede sorprenderme.

LUNA – Pues yo apuesto lo que quieras a que aun puedes sorprenderte, pero debes hacer lo que te dije, ser honesta. – Agregró Luna mirando a Rei pero dirigiendo su rostro a Serena sin que la rubia lo notara.

REI – Luna, ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto, además soy honesta y realista… Serena, ¿me crees capaz de mentirte u ocultarte algo? Algo importante.

SERENA – No

REI – Lo ves Luna

SERENA – No lo creo, lo se Rei.

REI - ¿Qué?

SERENA – Que se que serías capaz de eso y más si creyeras que me estas protegiendo, así que… ¿qué escondes Rei?

REI – Yo… bueno… yo… me preocupa que este enemigo que mencionó Neflyte haya aparecido justo cuando saliste de tu casa para venir aquí…

* * *

**A/N**_: Espero que dejen sus reviwes… y reitero lo de la línea del tiempo en este fic.. estoy suponiendo los hechos en NOIR que se desarrollan en el lapso de un año. Y que tan solo han pasado unos meses de que Sailor Moon y las demás derrotaron a Galaxia._

_Así que en esta línea de tiempo, justo cuando Darien se fue a EUA, inició Noir, seis meses después, derrotaron a galaxia, un mes después comenzaron los arreglos para mudarse a casa de la tía So y actualmente estamos aquí. Los hechos en Noir a penas van a terminar, de eso se trató la llamada. Aunque para el capítulo en el que hablo con Billy, ya concluyó_.


	20. Chapter 20

Currículo

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XX**_

_Heys, este es el último capítulo antes de volver a la reunión de Año Nuevo con la familia de Serena._

_OH, y recuerden: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XX**_

A Serena no le preocupaba eso, ya antes había tenido que enfrentar diversas situaciones como una Yename mientras al mismo tiempo cumplía con su deber como Senshi. Sabía que eran coincidencias y se preocuparía por ello el día que un youma atacara a los Yename en una reunión o el día que asesinos a sueldo trataran de matar a las senshi.

Durante el desayuno hablaron animadamente de diversos temas, nada que tuviera que ver con lo que se había comentado la noche anterior, sin embargo, justo mientras lavaban los trastes, Serena decidió terminar de contarle a Rei y sería mejor hacerlo antes de que Sammy y sus papás volvieran.

SERENA - ¿Sabes que Rei?

REI – Dime

SERENA – Le mentiste a mi mamá

REI - ¿Qué? Claro que no Serena, daría mi vida antes de hacer que pierdas la confianza en mi.

SERENA – No respecto a eso, sino al hecho de que no he terminado de contarte, por lo tanto, no sabes todo aún.

REI – Yo… yo no quise mentirle, pero tampoco hacerte sentir incómoda negándolo o preguntándote.

SERENA – lo entiendo, no te preocupes… ven, vayamos a sentarnos, ya no falta mucho para que lo sepas todo.

Ambas guerreras seguidas por Luna, fueron a sentarse al patio, cerca de la Coca, después de un momento en silencio, la guardiana decidió que lo que faltaba ya lo sabía y no quería arriesgarse a que los Tsukino regresaran y la encontraran aun ahí.

LUNA – Serena, será mejor que yo me vaya, antes de que tus padres vuelvan.

SERENA - ¿Estas segura Luna?

LUNA – Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien… además, Artemis me espera. – De un brinco llegó a la barda de la casa y desde ahí agregó. – Rei, cuadala por mi, y piensa en lo que hablamos.

Rei después de un bufidito asintió y mientras tomaba la mano de Serena entre las suyas reafirmó – Siempre –

En cuanto la gatita se fue, Serena sonrió ante el hecho de que Rei no lha había soltado y se emocionó al saber que no le había mentido a Luna. '_Siempre cuidará de mi… yo también cuidaré de ella siempre, sin importar lo que pase después… solo espero que ellos no sean muy duros_.'

REI - ¿Quiénes Serena?

SERENA - ¿Qué?

REI - ¿Quiénes esperas que no sean muy duros y respecto a qué?

SERENA - ¿Cuándo desarrollaste esas habilidades Rei? ¿Desde cuando lees la mente?

REI – No sé de que estas hablando Serena, yo no leo la mente… dijiste que esperabas que ellos no fueran muy duros… ¿Quiénes?

SERENA – '_¿Lo dije?_' Bueno, me refiero al Consejo Primate.

REI - ¿Consejo Primate?

SERENA – Sí, mis primos… cuando llegamos a Japón y se decidió que cada primo usaría un apellido diferente a menos que fueran hermanos, los primos decidimos que ni eso ni nada nos desuniría y formamos lo que llamamos El Consejo Primate. Basicamente para cualquier eventualidad, si alguna vez tenemos noticias que dar a ala familia, buenas o malas, primero pasan por el consejo. Por lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, lo más probable es que tengamos que irnos a otro país, nuevamente.

REI - ¿¡Qué!? – En ese momento Rei apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Serena y la soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello. La rubia retomo el contacto y mirando a los ojos de la morena, le pidió que le permitiera continuar, cuando Rei asintió, Serena retomó la palabra.

SERENA – Tal vez solo los Tsukino, tal vez todos los Yename, talvez ninguno, aún no lo sé. Esto se decidirá en Año Nuevo. Los 'adultos' debatirán sobre sus puntos de vista y tomarán su decisión mientras los primos estaremos en el campo y planeamos diversos cursos de acción, para tomar también una decisión… entrenaremos, como desde hace años en el campo de Gotcha de la familia, si mis primos te invitan a ir con nosotros, será más fácil que acepten lo que les propongo porque ya te habrás ganado su confianza y eso es primordial, sobre todo si quieres formar parte de la familia.

REI – Espera… ¿a dónde irían?, ¿qué les quieres proponer?, ¿quieres que YO, forme parte de tu familia?, ¿Por qué no esperas mejor a que Darien pueda ir y lo llevas?

Serena tomo ambas manos de Rei en las suyas y las besó.

SERENA – No sé a donde iríamos, no sé si yo pueda quedarme, si me tengo que ir, no sé que pasará con mis deberes como senshi, por eso quiero proponerles que me dejen quedar aquí, quizá tenga que aceptar la propuesta de Haruka para vivir con ellas, sin embargo ni mis primos, ni mis tíos, ni mucho menos mis papás estarán de acuerdo en dejarme atrás, a menos que les demuestre que estaré a salvo, por eso quería contarles sobre las senshi, pero esa será mi última opción… Parte de la propuesta a mi familia, es también a ti, aún estas a tiempo de decir que no, pero si vas con nosotros a la cena de Año Nuevo, estarás aceptando a mi familia como la tuya y con eso ya tenemos la mitad asegurada.

REI - ¿Mitad? Además, insisto, ¿porqué no a Darien?, ¿Qué me estas ocultando aún? – Serena suspiró antes de responder.

SERENA – Quiero presentarte ante mi familia como mi pareja… - Rei se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, Serena al darse cuenta decidió que sería mejor terminar de explicarle. – Como mi campeona Rei, mi pareja de combate. No presento a Darien porque en realidad no es un gran guerrero, y mi familia pondrá a prueba a la persona que presente. Estoy segura que t los sorprenderás y convencerás de que no permitirás que me pase nada malo si me quedo aquí.

En la familia Yename tu pareja de combate era la persona en la que más confiabas, la persona con la que pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo y a quien debías cuidar con tu vida y quien te cuidaría con la suya. Por supuesto que si estaban varios juntos, no importaba la pareja, sin embargo el objetivo principal de esto era evitar divisiones y asegurarse de que siempre hubiera alguien cerca para protegerse mutuamente.

Rei levantó nuevamente la mirada y notó que tanto sus ojos como los de Serena derramaban lágrimas, apretó un momento los puños, sabía que la princesa jamás la vería como a su príncipe, y el haberse ilusionado por un momento había sido estúpido, sin embargo el saber que era a ella a quien Serena presentaría y no a Darien, ni nade más como Lita o Haruka que eran excelentes guerreras, le reafirmaba y le hacía sentir especial. Abrazó a Serena con tanta fuerza que terminaron rodando en el pasto, justo al dejar de rodar Rei se levanto sobre un costado no dejando ir aun a la rubia.

REI – Jamás Serena, mientras lata mi corazón, permitiré que te hagan daño, ni youma ni humano, ni natural ni mágico… Nadie… nunca más.

* * *

**A/N**_: Espero que dejen sus reviwes… y reitero lo de la línea del tiempo en este fic.. estoy suponiendo que los hechos en NOIR se desarrollan en el lapso de un año. Y que tan solo han pasado unos meses, digamos que 6, de que Sailor Moon y las demás derrotaron a Galaxia._

_Así que en esta línea de tiempo, justo cuando Darien se fue a EUA, inició Noir, seis meses después, derrotaron a galaxia, un mes después comenzaron los arreglos para mudarse a casa de la tía So y actualmente estamos aquí. Los hechos en Noir a penas van a terminar, de eso se trató la llamada. Aunque para el capítulo en el que hablo con Billy, ya concluyó._

_Esto también quiere decir que lo que a Serena y Sammy les dijeron que se irían a vivir con su tía abuela en mayo, como ya se mencionó, en mayo para el cumple de Serena, en ese momento acaban de derrotar a Galaxia._


	21. Chapter 21

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXI**_

_Heys, como les dije, en este capitulo ya estamos de vuelta con la familia de Serena._

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XXI**_

Serena despertó en la habitación de su prima, la cual compartía con sus primas y sobrina. Al abrir los ojos la visión que le dio la bienvenida fue la del rosto de Rei siendo iluminado por unos rayos del Sol. Se descubrió sonriendo ante el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Rei en casa de su tía So.

'_Me pregunto que hará cuando se entere sobre Reenie… ¿Cuándo irá a ocurrir? O ¿ya ocurrió? Para Setsuna probablemente ocurre diariamente, ha de ser difícil para ella saber eso y saber que… lo sé, espera, claro que lo sabe, y sabe cuando pasará o pasó o lo que sea… y también sabe sabe en que momento me enteré… rayos! Seguro también sabe de mi familia, ¿y aún así no dice nada?, demasiado para eso de no poder interferir, ¿o que acaso no intervino al estar con Darien? Setsuna sabe lo que va a pasar, por lo tanto ¿hace lo que puede por cambiarlo a su favor, o para el bien de todos, o hace lo que puede para que todo ocurra igual? Estúpida línea del tiempo, ¡SOLO ME CONFUNDE!_'

- ¿Qué ocurre Serena? Dudo que te moleste que lo primero que viste en el primer día del año haya sido la bella durmiente frente a ti.

SERENA - ¿Qué?

FAB – Si Sere, ¿acaso nos estás ocultando algo?

SERENA - ¿Algo?, ¿algo como qué?

GRACE – Algo como que Reis no es solo tu mejor amiga, quizás…

SERENA – No lo he ocultado

ISO - ¡Entonces lo que dijo Billy es cierto!

SERENA - ¿Qué exactamente dijo Billy?

FAB – Qué estas enamorada de ella, y que por es Rei quien está aquí y no el idiota de tu novio..

SERENA - ¿Qué? '_¿Creen que estoy…? No, no, no. Tenemos un detino que cumplir, aun cuando fuera… rayos NO!_' No, no, están equivocadas, no… estoy enamorada de…

ANGIE – Negación, típico. Eso explica las muecas.

SERENA - ¿Muecas?

FANNY – Sí, las vimos dormidas y no nos atrevimos a despertarlas, se veían tan lindas y tiernas… abriste los ojos y sonreíste, luego hiciste extrañas muecas.

SERENA – Imagino que se deben a lo que pasaba por mi mente, es bastante confuso y complicado.

GRACE - ¿Y qué pasaba por tu mente prima?

FAB – Seguro lo que pasa por la mía cada vez que veo a mi marido, solo que no le gusto a donde iba su imaginación por qué no esta lista aún…

SERENA – No puedo negar eso último, no me gustó a donde fue mi mente, pero es nada de lo que creen

ISO – Sí, claro… por eso sigues acostada abrazando a la chica.

Serena se levanto como bólido, no pudo ocultar su pena y sus primas rieron de buena gana, justo en es ese momento el organismo de Rei decidió que había dormido suficiente, además algo inquietaba su descanso. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo a un lado suyo que sus recuerdos le aseguraban debía estar ahí, al notar que no estaba al alcance de sus brazos abrió sus ojos en los cuales se podía ver reflejada al preocupación.

REI - ¿Serena? – La buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró al otro lado de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Rei se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. - ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué ocurre? – Con esas preguntas las primas de Serena soltaron nuevamente a reír y la princesa se sonrojó aún más.

ANGIE – Jajaja, por lo menos ELLA no lo niega, jajaja

REI - ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

SERNEA – De nada Rei, solo amanecieron de buen humor y con ganas de bromear a alguien y como fuimos las últimas en despertar, nos toca perder.

FAB – Como si no quisieras perder con ella…

REI – Bromeas, ¿cierto? Por qué debo advertirles que cuando Serena y yo jugamos juntas JAMÁS perdemos.

Serena se sonrojó nuevamente, incluso comenzaba a adquirir un extraño color en su rostro y sus primas rieron de nueva cuenta. La princesa entonces habló lo más bajo que pudo dirigiéndose solo a Rei quien ahora parecía confundida.

SERENA – Rei, deja de darles armas por favor. Incluso Haruka se habría detenido en vez de hacer ese comentario.

Entre las risas a su alrededor y el comentario de la princesa, Rei se enojó tanto que se alejo de Serena, tomo sus cosas, salió de la habitación de Angie y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Serena la siguió de cerca preguntándole que ocurría, al no recibir respuesta y ver que Rei ya estaba en el patio a punto de salir, la rubia desesperó y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que se detuviera, no obtuvo resultado alguno y la única acción de Rei consistió en abrir el portón.

SERENA – Bien, si no escuchas a tu amiga, entonces obedece a tu princesa, te ordeno que te detengas. – El tono de Serena revelaba dolor al usar esas palabras, Rei se detuvo en seco, sabía que a la princesa le incomodaba usar su rango sobre las senshi, aún así la guerrera del fuego no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. – Rei, ¿qué pasa? – La rubia se acercó a su amiga, colocó una mano el hombre de la morena quien se apartó brusquedad, Serena entonces permitió a Serenity tomar su lugar. – Te ordeno que veas a la cara y me digas que ocurre. – Rei presionó sus puños y lentamente se dio la vuelta, la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Estoy esperando – Lentamente la morena levantó el rostro, esperaba encontrarse con la mirada dulce y amable de Serena, pero la recibió la dura y molesta de Serenity por lo que por un momento se quedó sin palabras. – Se me agota la paciencia Rei Hino – Y ese uso de su apellido cuando generalmente solo era en bromas, fue lo que hizo que Rei contestara con sarcasmo a la princesa.

REI - Discúlpeme alteza, pero creo que se equivocó al traerme a mi en vez de la guerrera del viento. Así que como usted la mencionó hace un momento, decidí que lo mejor sería ir por ella y pedirle que tome mi lugar como cabeza del cuerpo de guardaespaldas real, alteza – Entonces Rei volvió a bajar la mirada.

El tono y las palabras de Rei obligaron a Serenity a accederle nuevamente el control a Serena, quien ahora creía comprender la reacción de su amiga.

SERENA – Rei, estaás exagerando – Comentó con media sonrisa en el rostro, la morena levantó la mirada nuevamente y se encontró con lo que esperaba la primera vez. – No quise ofenderte, jamás ni por un segundo ha pasado por mi mente el traer con mi familia a nadie mas que a ti.

REI – Entonces, ¿por qué el comentario?

SERENA – Por que generalmente es Haruka quien me hace pasar extraños ratos con comentarios como ese, aún cuando ustedes crean que no los entiendo.

Entonces desde una ventana, donde sus primos y primas estaban amontonados, Rei y Serena escucharon varias risitas.

SERENA – Y al parecer, esto les hada dado aún más armas. – Dijo la princesa sonriendo justo mientras Billy abría la ventana de par en par.

BILLY – Ey! Par de tórtolas, ¿se van a duchar antes de irnos o cuando regresemos?

FAB – Yo creo que la pregunta en realidad debería ser, ¿se van a bañar o van a jugar juntas?

En ese momento Rei comprendió a lo que se refería Serena respecto a las bromas de sus primas y las armas que les habían dado hasta el momento. '_Y todas creíamos que la ingenua era ella._'

SERENA – Ya les dije que Rei y yo no… - En ese momento, mientras trataba de aclararles que no era lo que parecía, su mente comprendió la verdadera intención de la pregunta, por lo que abrazó muy feliz a la morena quien por cierto, seguía sonrojada.

REI – Serena, ¿te quejas de mi?, ¿Quién les esta dando armas ahora? – Preguntaba Rei no muy segura si devolver el abrazo o tratar de zafarse de él.

SERENA – ¡No lo entiendes Rei! Te están preguntando si vas a ir no nosotros.

REI - ¿Eso quiere decir…?

SERENA – Qué ya te consideran parte de la familia, ahora solo debemos convencerlos de que estaremos bien.

Ambas senshi se abrazaron tiernamente y así estuvieron un momento, felices en los brazos la una de la otra.

SAMMY – Oigan, en serio… ¿se bañan antes o después? Vamos a llegar tarde con Miri.

Rei y Serena aún abrazadas se miraron y sonriendo contestaron al mismo tiempo que se ducharían en cuanto volvieran a casa.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	22. Chapter 22

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XXII**_

Rei aún no podía creer que ya era parte de la familia de Serena, básicamente no era eso lo que le costaba asimilar sino el hecho que no era Darien quien estaba ahí, nadie más sabía la verdad sobre el pasado de la princesa y todo lo que su mejor amiga había vivido hasta ahora. Al ser aceptada como un miembro más de los Yename, ahora ella debía cuidar de los otros también, no solo de Serena, a cambio ellos cuidarían de ella, sin embargo al igual que los demás, sería perseguida por el pasado y sus demonios.

Todos los primos estaban por irse, acomodándose en una camioneta 'Voyager' que sería conducida por Billy, irían un poco apretados pero era mejor que usar más autos pues eso pdría llamar aún más la atención.

Sólo faltaban por subirse Serena, Iso, Rei y Billy, quien seguía revisando que todo estuviera en orden con el vehículo. Kenji salió de la casa y se acerco al lugar donde se encontraban los primos, detrás de él venían Ikuko, Fer y los demás miembros adultos de la familia.

KENJI – Rei, antes de que subas, ¿nos permites un momento?

REI – Claro

Mientras Serena subía al auto, Rei, Kenji y la abuela de Serena se alejaron un poco caminando aún sobre la banqueta, y mientras ellos charlaban Serena volvió a ser puesta ante 'juicio', siendo Iso quien decidió poner orden.

ISO – Bueno Sere, fuera del cotorreo, ¿en qué pensabas cuando despertaste que te obligó a olvidar lo feliz que eras en ese momento?

SERENA – '_¿Feliz?, Sí, sí soy feliz cuando estoy con Rei, incluso con nuestras estúpidas discusiones._' Es algo complicado

RUL - ¿Complicado en que sentido Serena?

SERENA – En el que lo veas

GRACE - ¿Qué pasa Sere? ¿No crees que sea capaz?

SERENA – Rei es muy capaz, sobre todo cuando promete algo y una promesa en particular me preocupa, no por la promesa en sí, sino la… bueno, como dije, es complicado.

Todos se le quedaron viendo un momento, al notar que esperaban que continuara, Serena decidió que de cualquier forma debía externar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones en algún momento, y que mejor que con quienes ella más quería.

SERENA – Bien, si lo que les preocupa son las 'muecas' que dicen que hice, les diré realmente a que se deben… es la paradoja de la abuela

ANGIE - ¿La abuela? ¿Nuestra abuela?

SERENA – No, me refiero a la paradoja del tiempo. Viaje en el tiempo.

FAB – Serena, eso es imposible, deberías saberlo.

SERENA – 'Sí claro, y nuestra vida ha sido miel sobre hojuelas' Sí, pero ¿Qué tal si fuera posible?

SAMMY – Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que evitaríamos todo lo que ha pasado.

BILLY – Bueno, ahora entiendo porque tu confusión Sere, la paradoja de la abuela puede lograr eso, no sabía que la conocieras.

ISO - ¿Qué pasa con esa abuela?

BILLY – El planteamiento es sencillo, si viajas al pasado y por accidentes matas a tu abuela, entonces es imposible que tu nazcas, y si no naces, no es posible que vayas al pasado, al no ir al pasado no puedes matar nadie, al no morir tu abuela tu puedes nacer y por lo tanto viajar al pasado…

FANNY – Vaya, eso puede ser confuso.

SERENA – Complejisemos un poco el asunto con lo que paso por mi mente… Vamos a suponer que alguien viene del futuro, mi hija, yo no sé quien es pero si que no es de este tiempo, y su misión es una de dos, evitar que algo ocurra o asegurarse que algo pase. Digamos que tengo dudas con respecto a mi futuro con Darien y es cuando me entero que la viajera es nuestra hija… poco después me doy cuenta que no es mi hija biológica sino adoptiva, pero que su padre si es Darien, su madre es una persona a la que considero mi amiga. Eso significa que sé que tanto ella como Darien me van a engañar juntos, pero que por alguna razón los perdonaré… yo no sé cuando ocurrirá o si ya ocurrió, pero retomemos el hecho de que yo no estoy segura de querer seguir con Darien. La niña tampoco sabe que mi yo del futuro no es su verdadera madre, por lo tanto: ¿hago todo para cambiarlo o para mantenerlo como ella lo recuerda? Suponemos que el pasado no se puede cambiar, entonces a pesar de ser mi futuro, ¿puedo cambiar el pasado de la niña? Y ¿cómo sabemos que el que ella viajara no había ocurrido antes, en el pasado de mi futuro yo?

BILLY – En otras palabras, ¿universo constante o cambiante? Difícil decidir, eso no se sabe.

SAMMY – Rayos Serena, ¿porqué no puedes ser una niña normal?

ANGIE – Bueno, pues ese planteamiento SÍ explica las muecas.

FAB – Oye Sere, ¿cómo exactamente de estar sonriéndole a tu novia, viajo tu mente tan rápido a ese punto?

SERENA - ¡Rei no es mi novia!

ISO – Pero no estas segura de querer seguir con Darien, y eso lo sabes.

SERENA - No, o bueno, sí… no ashhh, algo así pero no en realidad…

SAMMY – Realmente creo que estás loca hermana, estarías mejor con Rei que con Darien y en el fondo lo sabes o ella no estaría aquí. Además en tan solo un día todos lo notaron.

SERENA - ¿Qué? ¿estaría mejor sin él? ¿Cómo pueden decir eso si no conocen a Darien?

CHARLY – Primero, por lo que nos contó Sammy

RUL – Segundo, por lo que hablamos ayer con Rei…

GRACE – Sí Sere, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta

SAMMY - ¿Lo ves Serena? A todos les tomó un día descubrir lo que tú no has visto en años…

SERENA - ¿Qué?

BILLY – Sólo te lo diré una vez Sere, así que pon atención. Lo que niegas sentir por ella, Rei no lo oculta y estaría más que feliz de gritarlo al mundo si tú se lo permitieras.

SERENA - ¿QUÉ?

BILLY – No te lo voy a repetir

En ese momento Kenji y una sonrojada Rei volvieron al grupo junto con la abuela de Serena, Billy esperó a que la morena subiera al vehículo y luego lo rodeó para sentarse detrás del volante.

Tanto Rei como Serena viajaron en silencio todo el camino, Rei reflexionando sobre lo que había hablado con el padre y la abuela de la rubia, y la princesa sobre lo que le dijo Billy. Voltearon al mismo tiempo buscando la mirada de la otra aún si aceptar lo que veían en sus ojos.

'_¿Será posible? ¿Realmente me ama?_'

* * *

La antigua casa de los Tsukino se veía tranquila y en silencio cuando Armand y Davo llegaron ahí, entraron sin problemas y al traspasar el umbral 4 youmas parecieron a sus lados

DAVO – Búsquenlos, no los maten, los necesitamos con vida.

Los youmas se esparcieron por el segundo piso mientras Armand y Davo revisaban la Planta Baja. Todo parecía muy ordenado pero no parecía ser una casa habitada y esto inquieto al arquero.

DAVO - ¿Qué ocurre?

ARMAND – No lo sé, algo raro pasa aquí. No parece vivir nadie en este lugar. No hay trastes en la cocina, ni uno solo, no hay aparatos electrónicos por ningún lado y solo están esos dos sillones en la sala.

En ese momento escucharon el rugido de un youma y ambos se precipitaron a ver que ocurría. Fueron recibidos con la visión de dos seres con orejas puntiagudas, cabello largo y extrañas vestimentas, uno era rosa y el otro azul, y parecían pertenecer cada uno a un género sexual diferente. Estos seres peleaban con los youmas y en menos de dos minutos los monstruos fueron derrotados.

Alan notó las dos presencias más en la entrada de la habitación y con su energía cerró la puerta del fondo. Ann mientras tanto usaba su energía para aplastarlos contra el suelo, sin embargo no era suficiente.

DAVO – Quien quiera que sean, no buscamos pelear con ustedes, si nos dejan en paz con nuestra misión, les perdonaremos la vida. – Le desconcertó oír una risa a sus espaldas, cuando volteó fue golpeado por Ann y la fuerza fue tanta que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

ALAN - ¿Qué quieren en este lugar? – Preguntó molesto. Ahora creía tener una idea de lo que había pasado con Sailor Moon y su familia

Armand utilizó sus poderes nuevos para disparar una flecha de energía maligna contra Ann. Aprovechando la distracción, Davo se levantó y tacleó a Alan.

DAVO – Nada que les importe. Puedo ver que tienen poderes, ¿Qué buscan en este lugar?

ALAN – Yo pregunté primero

DAVO – Por si no te has dado cuenta, no estas en posición de hacer preguntas.

ANN – Él no, pero yo sí.

Ann había recibido la flecha de lleno en su pierna, y aunque la debilitó, logró sacarla y derribar a Armand dejándolo inconciente. Cuando Davo se dio cuenta de su desventaja pensó en huir. '_Sin embargo estos seres parecen fuertes y podrían ser aliados poderosos_'

DAVO – Les propongo una tregua. Como muestra de mi buena voluntad, pueden quedarse con ese bulto que derribaste – Comentó señalando a Armand en el suelo.

ALAN - ¿Para qué querríamos a ese humano?

DAVO – Para servirles como ustedes gusten. A cambio solo tienen que darme a los hermanos que viven aquí.

ANN – No hay trato. Ellos son 'nuestros'

DAVO – Es un trato justo. Dos simples humanos por uno con poderes para servirles.

ALAN - ¿No escuchaste a la dama? Dijo que NO, además ¿para qué los quieres?

DAVO – Digamos que los necesitamos para saldar deudas.

ANN - ¿Y que exactamente les deben según tú?

En ese momento Armand comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, Davo se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse.

DAVO – Ellos nada, pero viven aquí ahora.

ALAN – Nosotros también, así que no vuelvan a venir a nuestro hogar.

DAVO – Que interesante coincidencia, bien, hablaré con mis socios, creo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos. Por cierto, cuando les haga una oferta deberían considerarla seriamente, lo que sea que ustedes estén planeando, les aseguro que las sailor scouts los detendrás a menos que trabajemos juntos y las detengamos primero.

Después de esas palabras, Davo y Armand desaparecieron dejando solos a Alan y Ann quiénes se dirigieron a la habitación cerrada, donde se nutrirían y hablarían con él árbol, Sailor Moon necesitaba ayuda y era hora de devolverle el favor.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	23. Chapter 23

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXIII**_

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS._

* * *

_**Capitulo XXIII**_

El campo de Gotcha era muy grande, con muchos árboles y diversos obstáculos. Billy condujo a todos hasta los vestidores, donde se encontraron con Mireille, la primera en verla fue Serena quien corrió a abrazarla.

SERENA – Me tenías preocupada Miri.

MIRI – Me imagino… oigan todos – Dijo separándose del abrazo. – quiero presentarles a mi pareja, ella es Kirika Yumura. Kirika, he aquí a los locos de mis primos.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando, Kirika y Mireille se detuvieron frente a Rei, Serena al comprender la curiosa mirada de su prima, se sorprendió sonriendo. En realidad Billy había tenido algo de razón, las rubias de la familia, terminaron trayendo a hermosas morenas a la misma, y ambas tenían un hermoso color de ojos.

MIRI – Así que tu eres Rei, es un placer conocerte…

REI – Igualmente

BILLY – Bueno, hay que cambiarnos y recoger nuestras municiones, afuera les explicaré cual será la mecánica de hoy.

Mientras de cambiaban, Rei pudo observar que Serena y todas las primas e incluso esa chica Kirika, revisaban y cargaban sus armas, pistolas en su mayoría Walther y Berettas.

REI - ¿Son reales? ¿Las municiones y todo?

KIRIKA – Por supuesto

REI – Son balas de salva, ¿cierto?

FAB – No, ¿para que querríamos cargar con armas cargadas con salva?

REI – Este 'entrenamiento' ¿será con armas de verdad? – Preguntó cerca del pánico.

SERENA – Tranquila, yo te cuido…

Las primas de Serena notaron la ternura con la que la rubia se dirigió a su amiga, y aunque el comentario parecía haber tranquilizado a la morena, aún se le veía inquieta por lo que decidieron ayudar calmarla.

ISO – No te preocupes Rei, no usaremos estas. Billy nos dará armas cargadas con capsulas de pintura, estamos en un Gotcha. Más que entrenamiento como tal, hoy es un ejercicio y un juego.

REI – Entonces, ¿por qué traen armas? No las había visto.

SERENA – Por protección, uno nunca sabe, y ¿Qué clase de familia crees que sobrevive a asesinos si permite que sus armas sean vistas fácilmente? Por eso no las habías visto Rei, somos buenos en esto.

Mientras se ponían los protectores y overol para el juego, Mireille notó que sus primas a excepción de Serena, observaba atentas y cautelosas a Kirika, Iso se vio sorprendida por Miri y decidió que sería interesante probar lo que Serena y Billy les habían contado.

ISO – Oye Miri, aunque ella ya haya estado contigo durante un año, no creas que por eso no será sometida al consejo eh!

MIRI – Lo sé, y ella también.

FAB – Es bueno que estén conscientes, después de todo que es un año comparado con cuatro? Y si Rei después de tantos años tuvo que soportarnos, no sería justo que Kirika no pasara por lo mismo.

REI – Aunque apuesto a que ella no le harán bromas como a Serena y a mi esta mañana.

KIRIKA – Aunque no me molesta que cuiden de su prima, incluso, me alegra que lo hagan, deben saber que las circunstancias que nos unieron a Merriel y a mi son totalmente diferentes a las que hayan podido unir a cualquiera de ustedes…

REI - ¿A sí? No creo que las circunstancias de Serena y mías sean tan diferentes a las suyas como ustedes creen.

ANGIE - ¿Qué quieres decir? Dudo que hayan estado enfrentándose a diferentes asesinos constantemente buscando respuestas a su pasado juntas.

SERENA – Es complicado, en otra ocasión hablaremos de ello. – Dijo la rubia viendo algo molesta a Rei. – Vamos, los chicos nos esperan.

Billy e Iso explicaron que se dividirían en dos equipos, un equipo consistiría en 4 parejas y otro de tres. El objetivo de cada bando sería neutralizar al contrario y llegar a los puntos marcados, en dónde con que uno solo de los miembros recuperará la bandera protegida por sus rivales, se detendría el entrenamiento habiendo cumplido con su misión.

Al finalizar cada quien haría una autoevaluación de desempeño, una de su pareja y una para cada uno de los que haya enfrentado, puntualizando en donde se debe reforzar para prevenir heridos e encuentros reales.

Cada quien llevaría un rifle con 10 tiros, y 1 pistola con 12 tiros y un cargador extra. La pintura en los rifles sería roja y azul, que identificaría también al equipo mientras que las cargas de las pistolas serían verde y naranja, el verde correspondiendo al equipo Rojo. Además de sus armas, debían probar su habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En el equipo Rojo estarían Billy con Iso, Charly con Angie, y Serena con Rei, en el azul Rul con Fanny, Fab con Sanjoru, Grace con Sammy y Miri con Kirika.

* * *

Charly y Angie habían sido eliminadas del juego por Kirika y Miri, por su parte Charly había logrado neutralizar a Fanny y Sanjoru.

Ahora Rei y Serena se encontraban luchando contra Sammy, Grace, Rul y Fab. La rubia tenía idea de donde podrían estar Iso y Billy, pero no importaba, se estaba divirtiendo y compartía esto con Rei.

Cuando Mireille y Kirika se acercaron, se detuvieron a estudiar la técnica de Serena y Rei. Miri había pensado que como 'Noir' ella y su compañera eran excelentes guerreras, y sabía que Kirika y Chloe habían hecho un gran equipo, pero ahora, viendo como Serena y su compañera luchaban juntas, creía que tal vez Les Soldats se habían equivocado al elegir los árboles.

Lo que veía en ellas le revelaba que eran más fuertes que sus otros primos y que evidentemente se estaban conteniendo, decidió probar esa hipótesis con ayuda de Kirika.

En el momento en que solo quedaban en pie Rei, Serena y Sammy, Mireille cargó contra la morena, Serna al notarlo apenas alcanzó a detener el golpe que le había dirigido Kirika.

SERENA - ¡Agachate! – Le dijo a Rei al momento que tiró del gatillo del rifle, Ri hizo lo que se le dijo y se tumbo en el suelo girando sobre su espalda en el instante en que apareció una mancha roja en la prima de Serena.

Billy frunció el ceño al llegar con Iso y observar la pelea, Serna hacía todo lo posible por mantener a salvo de todo a su novia. '_No es que Rei no esté haciéndolo por si misma._' Notó Billy, realmente hacían un gran equipo. Sonrió volteando a ver a Iso y ambos se unieron a la batalla.

SERENA – Es bueno notar que por fin decidieron unirse a la fiesta William. – Serena esquivó el golpe que Miri le lanzó.

BILLY – Bueno, si te hubieras molestado en invitarnos, habríamos llegado antes.

Serena sonrió mientras Kirika inmobilizaba a Iso. Ahora trabajando como si fueran una, Rei y Serena hacían más combinaciones y mejors ataques que los que habían hecho hasta ese momento. Además, ninguna de ellas estaba inmovilizada ni 'herida'.

BILLY – Nada mal para una extraña a tus costumbres Serena. – Comentó el mayor de los primos, refiriéndose a Rei.

Serena sonrió de lado y derribo a Sammy, Rei le disparó y con ello lo inmovilizó, Kirika y Mireille seguían en pie combatiendo contra ellas, a penas notando los esfuerzos de Billy.

SERENA – Billy, será mejor que tu vayas mientras nosotras las detenemos. – Comentó volteando a ver por un instante la bandera azul a unos metros de distancia.

A Neflyte no le agradó ver la batalla en la que estaba envuelta Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars la defendía con pasión, pero sabía que aunque en este momento estuvieran 'jugando' se estaban agotando y no se preocupaban por lo que pudiera pasar, él sabía que sería malo. Solo esperaba que no fueran tan orgullosas como para no llamarlo, aunque tendría que hacerles saber de algún modo que él estaba ahí. Algo que le llamó la atención fue la gracia con que ambas guerreras se manejaban contra las otras dos chicas, le recordó como en el Milenio de Plata, Serenity y su guardaespaldas hacían el mejor de los equipos. '_Al parecer comienza a resurgir Serenity._'

KIRIKA - ¿Sabes? Son bastante buenas… lamentablemente, somos mejores. – En ese momento derribó a Serena, en el instante en que Mireille esquvaba un golpe de Rei, Miri aprovechó y tiró del gatillo al mismo tiempo que Serena, Rei y Kirika.

Billy volvía en ese momento con la bandera y vio asombrado los resultados, todos sus primos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros.

Rei tenía una mancha azul en la espinilla derecha y una naranja en su brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo. Serena una naranja en el muslo derecho y otra también naranja en su mano izquierda. Kirika tenía una verde en su hombro derecho. Mireille una roja en sus costado derecho y una verde en su estómago.

Al momento de levantarse, Rei se acercó a Kirka y extendiéndole la mano se asombro ante lo que escuchó.

KIRKIA - ¿Qué son ustedes?

Serena y Mireille se acercaron sonriendo, Rei volteó espantada a ver a su princesa, temía haber revelado algo sobre sus habilidades senshi, la rubia le sonrió aún más y respondió tranquila.

SERENA – No somos Noir como ustedes, pero somos un gran equipo.

MIRI – Pudimos verlo, ¿cierto Kirika?

KIRIKA – Sí, la última vez que vi algo así fue con Chloe. Es bueno saber que a Les Soldats no les será sencillo. Ahora tu eres su objetivo Serena, quieren que te unas ellos y nos mandaron a 'ayudar' a cambio de dejarnos en paz.

MIRI – Pero no lo haremos, y como dijo Kirika, no les será fácil cumplir su objetivo.

FAB - ¡WOW! Realmente son muy buenas juntas ustedes dos Serena. También ustedes Miri, pero ¡wow!.

BILLY – Creo que Serena ha probado su punto. Aún no me agrada la idea, pero en caso de que aceptemos, sabemos que estarán a salvo.

SAMMY – Si Serena, en verdad no entiendo por qué les das la imagen de ser tan torpe a tus amigas.

REI – Estoy de acuerdo, pudimos evitar tantas discusiones por ello.

SERENA - ¿Y perder toda la diversión? Además, no quería llamar la atención.

REI – Bueno, pero creo que hasta a Sailor Moon le haría bien entrenar contigo.

SAMMY – No exageres Rei, ninguno de nosotros esta en la liga de Sailor Moon. Hermana, comenzaba a preocuparme que ya no fuera un acto, pero veo que aun lo tienes.

SERENA – Te recuerdo que no fue porque yo estuviera alardeando con mis amigas que… - Serena se detuvo en ese momento, había querido bromear, pero la mirada de Sammy ensombreció. – Lo siento Sammy, no fue mi intención… estaba jugando.

SAMMY – No te preocupes Serena… vamos a cambiarnos, ya tengo hambre y apuesto a que aún le vas a enseñar a Rei tu lugar favorito del campo.

Con eso Sammy se alejó siendo seguido en silencio por los demás. Realmente se sentía culpable de que su familia se encontrara en esta situación.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	24. Chapter 24

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, es relativamente corto y aquí podemos ver más la situación entre Rei y Serena._

_Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a Diana, a quien aun le debo algo, sin embargo, he aquí cumplida una parte._

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

Oh, y recuerden dejar sus reviews.

* * *

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

ISO – Serena, hablaremos con Kirika ahora… como tu situación y la de Mireille son relativamente similares, si quieres puedes mientras ir con Rei. Solo no te demores mucho. – Comentó esto último guiñándole el ojo.

Ya se habían cambiado y estaban preparándose para irse, pero Serena quería hablar con Rei.

SERENA - ¿Seguros?

SAMMY – Sí Sere, vayan, solo recuerda que ya tengo hambre.

MIRI – Lo único bueno de habernos perdido la cena ayer, es que el 'recalentado' siempre sabe mejor… eso es lo que más recuerdo.

REI - ¿Recalentado?

CHARLY – Lo mismo que cenamos, pero calentado nuevamente, no recién cocinado.

KIRIKA – Oye Rei, ¿en verdad se comen a los pericos? Merriel ha insistido en que así es, pero es algo que se me dificulta creer.

REI – Sí, le decía anoche a Serena que saben a 'Pollo con verde'.

SERENA – Sí… vamos Rei. – Dijo tomando la mano de la morena y antes de alejarse se dirigió de nuevo a sus primos. – Billy, lo que dijiste, ¿es verdad?

BILLY – Te dije que no lo repetiría.

SERENA – Lo sé, solo quiero que me digas si es verdad.

SAMMY - ¿Nos crees capaces de mentirte?

SERENA – A ti, sí. Sin duda alguna.

ANGIE – ¿A mi Sere?

BILLY - ¿O a mi?

SERENA – No – Con lágrimas en los ojos. – Pero, ¿cómo están tan seguros?

FAB – Bromeas, ¿cierto? – Fab dirigió su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de Rei y su prima, logrando con ello que la rubia sonriera y apretara tiernamente la mano de la morena.

En cuanto Rei y Serena se alejaron, Sammy miró angustiado a Kirika y Mireille.

SAMMY - ¿Por qué Les Soldats buscan a Sere y no a mi?

FAB - ¿O a los dos?

BILLY – Y más importante aún… Debemos decidir que vamos a hacer y si vamos a aceptar lo que Serena nos pide.

MIRI – Si ustedes deciden irse, Kirika y yo podemos quedarnos, pero debemos estar atentos, no se darán por vencidos fácilmente y pronto estarán aquí.

--

Serena llevó a Rei de la mano hasta la orilla de un hermoso lago repleto de patos que nadaban alegres y despreocupados. Se sentaron y los observaban, absortas cada una en sus pensamientos, la rubia dirigió la mirada a su amiga y sonrió habiendo tomado ya una decisión. '_No abandonaré a Reenie cuando llegue el momento, pero támpoco abandonaré mi sueño con Rei…_'

REI – Esto es hermoso Serena.

SERENA – Lo es, igual que tú. – La princesa decidió que lo haría en ese momento o no volvería a reunir el valor para lograr expresar sus hasta entonces enterrados sentimientos.

REI – Gracias Serena, espero que esto no sea sarcasmo

SERENA – No lo es.

Rei volteó a ver a Serena y vio reflejado en su mirada lo mismo que sabía sentía ella misma. Le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

"Debemos hablar" dijeron al mismo tiempo, como resultado ambas rieron de buena gana, cuando por fin lograron calmarse, Rei le cedió la palabra a su princesa, cuya mirada ensombreció un momento antes de encontrarse nuevamente con la amatista y profunda de su mejor amiga.

SERENA – Rei… hay varias cosas que debo decirte, que quiero contarte… una promesa que hice y algo que haré que afecta al futuro Tokio de Cristal… pero más que nada en el mundo deseo que sepas que al igual que tú lo harías por mi, yo gustosa daría mi vida por la tuya, hoy Billy y los demás me dijeron algo que me intrigó, pero me alegró mucho.

REI – Princesa, antes de que siga, si esto involucra al futuro y su destino, quisiera me permitiera la palabra, como su amiga y no como su senshi.

SERENA – Rei, sabes que las formalidades no son necesarias.

REI – Serena, hoy cuando hablé con tu papá y tu abuela, me contaron algo que me obligó a pensar y meditar sobre el porqué estoy aquí, y aunque me gustaría que me respondieras a ello sinceramente, debo confesarte que en realidad no me importa porque a fin de cuentas soy yo quien está aquí con tu familia y por ello me siento honrada… se que ahora tus primos confían en mi del mismo modo que tú.

Serena se acercó más a Rei y le rodeó la cintura en un medio abrazo con su mano izquierda, recostó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de la morena y con la mano derecha tomo la izquierda de Rei, entrelazando sus dedos. Rei por su parte rodeó la espalda de la princesa con su mano derecha, la izquierda devolvió el gesto que recibía y recostó su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al lago frente a ellas.

REI - ¿Serena?

SERENA – mmm?

REI - ¿Me dirías la verdad?

SERENA – Siempre Rei, siempre lo haré, solo debes preguntar.

REI - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

SERENA – Quería mostrarte el lugar en el que más segura y feliz fui antes de conocernos.

REI - ¿Qué cambio exactamente?

SERENA – Yo, gracias a ti. Desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de que lo primero que hiciste fue atacarme con uno de tus papelitos esos – Serena apretó un poco su abrazo atrayendo más a si misma el cuerpo de Rei. – el lugar en el que más segura y feliz soy, es donde quiera que estés tú, sobre todo cuando me abrazas.

REI – Yo… no sé que decirte…

SERENA – No es necesario Rei… ¿De qué hablaste con mi papá y la abuela?

REI - ¿Qué te dijeron tus primos?

SERENA – Yo pregunté primero Rei.

REI – Bien, tienes razón… me contaron de la promesa que le hiciste a tu abuela y me pidieron que cuidara de ti.

Serena se tensó un poco ante la respuesta que recibió, imaginaba que su padre le pediría algo así a Rei, pero no que su abuela le contaría de la promesa. Rei notó el cambio en la princesa por lo que decidió abrazarla con más fuerza y regalarle un beso a sus rubios cabellos, con eso Serena se volvió a relajar.

REI – Tu abuela asegura que sí, pero dime Serena, ¿cumpliste con tu promesa ya?

SERENA – Mis primos dirían que sí.

REI – Toda tu familia lo cree, o no habrían amanecido haciendo esas bromas, pero te pregunté a ti Serena. – Rei soltó la mano derecha de Serena y le levantó la barbilla a modo de que sus miradas se cruzaran.

SERENA – Prométeme algo antes de que responda a eso – La morena asintió y recargó su frente contra la de Serena – Me encanta cuando haces eso. – Rei sonrió ante el comentario. – Sin importar lo que pase Rei, querrás a Reenie siempre…

Rei en su entusiasmo y alegría de estar con Serena, había olvidado que la princesa y el príncipe tendrían una hija juntos, el que Serena le pidiera prometer eso la hizo volver a la realidad y separándose de la rubia asintió, sin embargo Serena no la soltó ni le permitió alejarse de ella.

SERENA – Pregúntamelo de nuevo Rei.

REI – No tiene caso princesa. – Dijo cabizbaja.

SERENA – Rei, por favor mírame. – Rei hizo lo que se le pidió pero su mirada era triste. – Ahora no puedo explicarte, de hecho no logro explicarme yo, es algo realmente confuso… además debo hablar con Darien y Setsuna de ello, me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando lo haga…

REI - ¿Quieres decir que…?

Serena puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rei, evitando que siguiera hablando, volvió a sonreírle y mirarla a los ojos.

SERENA – Vuelve a preguntarme Rei, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

REI - ¿Ya cumpliste con tu promesa?

Serena se acercó a Rei y suavemente rozó su labios con los de la morena, tras un segundo que le pareció eterno, Rei devolvió el beso. Serena no podía creer aún que sus primos tuvieran razón, no es que dudara de sus sentimientos o los de la hermosa mujer devolviéndole el afecto en este momento, le costaba creer que les había tomado tanto tiempo el aceptarlo. Lentamente se separaron, y no queriendo perder el contacto Rei colocó su frente contra la de Serena recordando su conversación minutos atrás. Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se perdieron nuevamente en la mirada d ela otra.

SERENA – Sí.

REI - ¿Sí?, ¿Ahora de que hablas?

SERENA – Sí Rei, cumplí con mi promesa.

REI - ¿Sería imprudente de mi parte decirle que la amo princesa?

SERENA – Jajaja, solo si es imprudente de mi parte decirle a mi guardaespaldas que mi corazón le pertenece solo a ella.

REI – Entonces supongo que no lo es. – Volvieron a besarse tiernamente, este fue un beso breve pero lleno del amor que sentían la una por la otra y una promesa de su vida juntas, al separarse nuevamente, ambas mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados. – ¿Ya me vas a decir de que hablaste con tus primos?

Rei se vio sorprendida siendo abrazada por Serena, sobre todo porque el rostro de la rubia estaba realmente cerca de su cuello y ahora ambas estaban recostadas sobre el pasto.

SERENA – De ti, y lo que en realidad siento por mi feroz guerrera. – Susurró en el oído de la morena antes de besarle nuevamente.


	25. Chapter 25

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXV**_

_Una vez lamento la demora, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, es para quienes querían ver a Rei hum, algo ocupada.._

_No se cuanto tardaré en actualizar, espero que no mucho considerando que afortunadamente ya casi termina el semestre, no se preocupen, les prometo que terminaré este fic._

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

* * *

_**Capitulo XXV**_

Rei se vio sorprendida siendo abrazada por Serena, sobre todo porque el rostro de la rubia estaba realmente cerca de su cuello y ahora ambas estaban recostadas sobre el pasto.

SERENA – De ti, y lo que en realidad siento por mi feroz guerrera. – Susurró en el oído de la morena antes de besarle nuevamente_._

Un disparo las sorprendió obligándolas a brincar y con ello separarse levemente, la morena parpadeó confundida volteando a ver a cinco sujetos trajeados y armados apuntándoles directamente.

"¡No te muevas Bouquet!"

Rei fue levantada abruptamente por Serena quien fortaleció el abrazo en su cintura, trató de omitir el dolor que sintió cuando la rubia le clavó sus dedos en un costado, mientras procesaba lo que ocurría.

Las estaban atacando, ya no jugaban con sus primos, 'ellos' la habían encontrado.

La morena se vio llevada entre varios árboles que convenientemente bloqueaban las balas dirigidas a ellas, rápidamente se acercaban al lugar donde sus primos estaban, se detuvieron un momento evaluando la situación.

SERENA - ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo nos…? – La rubia se interrumpió volteando a ver en la dirección donde se encontraba Rei, quien se sorprendió ante la fría mirada de Serena. Les Soldats las estaban rodeando y la rubia dudaba lo que debía hacer.

REI – Vamos Serena, encontremos a tus primos…

SERENA – '_¡Concéntrate! No vuelvas a bajar la guardia._' No, será mejor alejarnos de ellos, prefiero no ponerlos en peligro.

REI – De acuerdo, vámonos antes de no tener a donde correr. – Ojos violeta escaneaban los árboles mientras sus oídos detectaban de que dirección venían las pisadas.

Corrían lado a lado, Serena aún no soltaba su abrazo en la morena, quería protegerla más que nada en éste momento. Cuando se dio cuenta que dos hombres venían de frente, las hizo girar a la derecha hacia donde siguieron corriendo. A la rubia le preocupaba perder a Rei. '_No seas ridícula Serena, sabes que ambas estaremos bien._' Serena miró sobre sus hombros un momento y se encontró con dos sujetos corriendo tras ellas que comenzaron a disparar en ese instante. Sintió helar su sangre pero la adrenalina tomó el control, no iban a ser derrotadas de ese modo, no por haber bajado la guardia, no por buscar su felicidad. Mientras corrían sacó una de las pistolas que Rei había visto cuando se cambiaban.

SERENA – Corre – le susurró a la morena, en ese momento Serena se detuvo y disparó a sus atacantes.

Rei no sabía porqué seguía corriendo, debería estar con su princesa, ayudándole y protegiéndola. Escuchó los disparos más cerca y volteó a ver que dos sujetos caían al suelo, sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando llegaron los refuerzos y rodearon a Serena apuntándole con sus armas.

Lo que a Rei más le sorprendió fue la fría mirada de Serena, cuyo rostro se había endurecido en tan solo unos segundos. Jamás en ninguna batalla había visto a la princesa actuar de ese modo. Esos sujetos ya la habían rodeado, y acababa de derribar a dos ellos, pero seguían atacándola y aún así no veía miedo ni remordimientos en sus facciones. Eso le espantó. '_Me quedaré con ella siempre, se lo prometí a su familia, y se lo prometí a ella… pero más importante que eso, quiero hacerlo._'

Rei cargó contra uno de ellos, Serena maldijo su testarudez pero aprovechó la distracción para desarmar a los demás sujetos. La rubia esquivaba golpes como había sido entrenada durante años, segura de que sus rivales no podían ser tan malos como para no dar en el blanco, entonces comprendió algo… a ella no trataban de matarla, simplemente someterla, pero no era el mismo caso con la morena.

Serena vio todo en cámara lenta mientras notaba como los dos atacantes que quedaban en pie apuntaban sus armas a Rei. Observó a la morena viendo con temor lo que ocurría frente a ella. La rubia obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, le dio la orden de llegar con ella y corrío hacia Rei que estaba paralizada.

'_Tienes que estar bien…_' Tacleó a Rei cubriéndola con su cuerpo del peligro que corría, sus ojos se conectaron mientras escuchaban el estruendo de los disparos.

'_Te mantendré a salvo…_' La rubia soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Rei sobre el suyo. Observó con horror como se llenaron de dolor los ojos lavanda, vio como sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo que acababa de protegerla, sintió que le faltaba el aire pero apartó la mirada de esos ojos. '_Lo sé, prometiste que todo estaría bien._'

Rei gruñó, en el momento en que Serena la había tumbado la rubia había perdido su arma, alcanzó a ver que había una cerca pero también que sangre brotaba de su hombro derecho, se mordió el labio para mantenerse concentrada. '_No duele tanto… no duele más que cuando me sacaron el corazón, o el espejo de los sueños, ni cuando Galaxia robó mi semilla estelar._' Dos balas le habían dado, una en su hombro derecho, la otra en su muslo izquierdo.

Serena apretó los dientes al quedarse sin aire cuando fue golpeada por el cuerpo de Rei contra el suelo. Supo que algo estaba mal en cuanto vio el dolor en la mirada que la cautivaba. Ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver que la sangre salía del cuerpo de la morena y que comenzaba a ensuciar su ropa también. Se enderezó abruptamente del suelo comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Rei había girado sus cuerpos a modo de recibir ella el daño en vez de la rubia. La princesa alcanzó la pistola del suelo y disparó a sus atacantes.

Rei levantó al mirada, la desesperación en su rostro congeló a la rubia por un momento. Serena sintió que sus labios se movían por si mismos mientras ayudaba a levantar a la morena.

SERENA – Ahora sí debemos encontrar a mis primos… Iso te ayudará, es tan buena como la mamá de Ami. – Le sonrió a Rei tratando de calmarla y le obsequió un breve beso.

REI - ¿Tienes otra arma?

Serena parpadeó tratando de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, los sonidos de más pisadas acercándose la volvieron a la realidad. Buscó en su entrepierna sacando la pista que siempre llevaba ahí como refuerzo. Rei la tomó con sorprendente velocidad.

SERENA – ¿Puedes caminar?

REI – Yo…

Serena tomó eso como un no, sabiendo que Rei no admitiría necesitar ayuda. La levanto con cuidado, volvió a rodear su cintura con el brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha sostenía su arma, así comenzaron a andar hacia la camioneta, hacia su familia.

La rubia notó que un par de pisadas se acercaban desde atrás y se vio sorprendida por un sujeto trajeado justo al frente, apuntándoles directamente. Le extrañó reconocerle, por un momento creyó alucinar. '_No quiero comenzar a preocuparme por youmas en este momento_' Entonces Rei parecía darse cuenta de a quien tenían en frente.

REI - ¿Neflyte? ¿Qué haces aquí?

NEFLYTE – Masato, así me llaman 'Sailor Mars', del mismo modo que a ti te llaman Rei. Conseguí un trabajo para justificar mi presencia, no esperaba que mis contratantes estuvieran tras la princesa.

SERENA - ¿Qué? ¿Tras de mi como princesa? En verdad no es el momento…

"¡Ya no tienes a donde ir Bouquet! Sanjoin, probaste ser bueno."

Neflyte sonrió sarcásticamente, apuntando su arma aún en dirección de Serena el joven de cabello marrón bajo la mirada y la rubia comprendió el mensaje, tirándose al suelo con Rei en el momento en que Neflyte disparó, Serena se giró y disparó al otro sujeto.

NEFLYTE – No creí encontrarme con ustedes cuando me encomendaron capturar a la joven Bouquet – Neflyte ayudó a Serena a levantar a Rei, dirigiéndose a una gran roca que les serviría de escudo, más sujetos de Les Soldats se acercaban.

SERENA – ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

NEFLYTE – No mucho, pero tu amiga, la que fue por mi, me consiguió el contacto para trabajar con ellos.

REI – Por favor dime que el enemigo no tiene que ver con estos sujetos.

NEFLYTE – No creo que tengan que ver, pero eso es algo que no sé.

SERENA – Neflyte, ¿puedes ayudar a Rei? Tienes poderes, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer para sanarla?

NEFLYTE – Esa es una habilidad que no poseo

SERENA – Ellos se acercan, los distraeré, por favor cuida de ella, si pierde el conocimiento llévala inmediatamente con Sailor Saturn. Y tú, mi testaruda guerrera, no te vayas a desmayar.

REI – Claro, como no eres tú la que está herida…

La morena no terminó su comentario porqué Serena ya estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que originalmente se dirigían, alcanzó a escuchar varios disparos.

* * *

Serena no se movió, una bala más pasó rozándola, espero un momento y disparó en dirección donde sabía que estaría su atacante. Saliendo de su escondite se acercó al hombre caído y comprobó que estaba muerto. Buscó alguna otra amenaza e ideó un plan para conseguir información, cuando notó que alguien más se acercaba se tiró al piso y soltó su arma.

* * *

Aún apuntándole mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la rubia, la movió con un pie, no recibió respuesta ni indicios de haberlo sentido, ni un solo ruido. Suspiró y guardó su arma, aún al alcance en caso de ser necesaria. Se agachó a revisar el pulso y notó que era fuerte y constante.

Lentamente giró el cuerpo dejándolo boca arriba, con sumo cuidado en caso de que hubiera sufrido daño en el cuello. Su misión era llevar a la joven Bouquet con vida a Les Soldats, querían reclutarla igual que habían hecho con la Bouquet perteneciente a Noir.

Jaques acercó su oído al cuerpo para checar su respiración. Era el momento que Serena había esperado, él había bajado la guardia y en ese instante ella atacó. El golpe fue perfecto, algo que Haruka le había enseñado como defensa personal. Le dio en la cabezo, del lado izquierdo lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo pero no para daños permanentes. La rubia se levantó mientras él tomaba su arma, Serena al verlo la pateó lejos y sonrió.

SERENA – En realidad no me gustan las armas

JAQUES – ¿En verdad? Tienen un propósito – el sujeto se enojó, había sido engañado. Le sorprendió la agilidad con la que la chica se movía.

Serna esquivó una patada y suspiró algo triste centrando nuevamente su atención justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe en su estómago. Desvió varios golpes más antes de devolver los ataques. Él era bueno, desafortunadamente para su persona, comparado con un youma, era bastante lento y sus golpes débiles. Decidió que era hora de terminar, así que ágilmente lo derribó.

Debía distraerla hasta que sus refuerzos llegaran. Escuchó ruidos y notó que su captora también lo había hecho, entonces sintió que ya no había peso sobre su cuerpo mientras varias personas con armas en las manos los rodeaban. La rubia se acercó al que probablemente era la cabeza de sus guardaespaldas, con los recursos que los Bouquet tenían, era de esperarse, y le susurró algo al oído.

Billy escuchó con atención lo que Serena le decía – Rei está herida, hay alguien cuidándola pero debemos darnos prisa. – Volteó a ver a donde se dirigía su prima y luego miró con odio al sujeto que tenía frente a él.

Jaques vio como Noir se acercaban sigilosamente hacia el grupo, no confiaba en ese par, pero ellas no sabían que su objetivo era familia de una, así que Les Soldats las habían enviado a cambio de dejarlas en paz, por lo que a él no le quedaba más opción. Sonrió al notar que sus captores aún no las percibían.

BILLY – Iso, Miri… vayan con ella, necesita ayuda.

Una de las mujeres que lo rodeaban volteó a tiempo de ver a Noir frente a ella. Jaques sabía que Noir representaba una ventaja, no contaba con que no sería para él, esperó a que algo ocurriera, y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Mireille Bouquet y su compañera bajaron sus armas y se fueron con la mujer que le estaba dando la espalda. En ese momento de sorpresa fue herido en la espinilla y el líder de sus atacantes lo embistió, golpeándole tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Iso, Kirika y Mireille seguían de cerca a Serena, al llegar a una piedra y rodearla Noir sacaron sus armas.

MIRI – Alejate de ella Sanjoin.

SERENA – Bajen sus armas – Dijo Serena atravesándose en el camino.

KIRIKA – Este sujeto también es de ellos, fue 'nuestro' contacto aquí.

Iso se había acercado inmediatamente a Rei y había comenzado a revisarla y atenderla, notó que el sujeto que estaba frente a ella ejercía presión en ambas heridas.

SERENA – Lo sé, él me lo dijo. – Se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Neflyte mientras ayudaba a Iso. - ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ya deberían estar con ella…

NEFLYTE – Tranquila, acaba de cerrar los ojos, dijo que ya estabas aquí, cerro sus ojos y apareciste detrás de la roca.

ISO – Ha perdido mucha sangre Sere, ¿quieres que vayamos a casa o nos arriesgamos a un hospital?

SERENA - ¿Qué está más cerca? ¿El hospital de Minato o la casa?

CHARLY – La casa, pero no tenemos unidades de sangre ahí.

Todos se acercaron en ese momento, Billy cargaba un cuerpo como si fuera un costal de papas.

BILLY – Iso y Charly irán contigo Serena. Miri y Kirika los seguirán. Los demás iremos a casa con éste bulto a ver que podemos averiguar.

Serena asintió, y preocupada por no poder ayudar abiertamente a Rei con su energía, y no poder llamar a Saturn quien seguramente ayudaría a sanar a Rei en caso de que el cristal de plata se rehusará a ayudar a la morena como había ocurrido con Darien semanas atrás, permitió que su guerrera fuera llevada por Neflyte al auto. Ella a su lado angustiada y sus primos tras ella, listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Éste capítulo me ha costado más trabajo que los demás, espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	26. Chapter 26

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXVI**_

_Listo el siguiente capítulo, ciertamente me tomo algo de tiempo y les ofrezco una disculpa, espero que lo disfruten._

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

* * *

_**Capitulo XXVI**_

Aún no llegaban al hospital cuando Rei abrió los ojos y notó que ella, la Princesa e Iso viajaban en el asitento trasero de un auto que era conducido por Neflyte.

SERENA – Ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte en un momento como éste.

REI – Lo siento Princesa, pero creo que no lo lograré.

SERENA – No digas tonterías, claro que lo harás.

REI – ¿Sabes? Ya recordé todo, ¿tu lo recuerdas Serenity? ¿Antes de Beryl y Edymion?

Serena sonrió mientras asentía la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, suavemente depositó un beso en la frente de la morena. Charly e Iso las veían extrañadas, no entendía una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

SERENA – Desde que Allan y Ann se fueron.

NEFLYTE – Creo que no es el momento para hablar de ello, princesa.

SERENA – Él tiene razón, ya habrá tiempo más adelante para que aclaremos todo.

Rei comenzó a llorar, un increíble dolor la estaba embargando y no solamente físico, ese lo habría soportado sin problemas, su corazón estaba siendo oprimido, por fin sentía que podía ser feliz y se e encontraba perdiendo la batalla de su vida. "_Reina Serenity_", y con ese susurro se vio rodeada de oscuridad.

Al hospital llegaron por la entrada de ambulancias, Iso se bajó e inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes y entregar su reporte mientras Rei era llevada en camilla a Urgencias.

ISO – Hino Rei, 18 años, presenta dos heridas de bala, hom…

- "¿Quién es usted? No puede pasar sin autorización"

ISO – Soy la Dra. Masami, ésta señorita es mi paciente y el joven que está parado por allá es su primo, él se hará responsable de todo el papeleo. ¿Está claro?

- "Sí Dra. Masami, es un honor tenerla aquí"

SERENA – Por favor localicen a la Dra. Mizuno para que asista a la Dra. Masami.

- "Si señorita, ustedes son amigas de su hija, ¿cierto?"

SERENA – Así es

Iso ya no estaba con ellos y Charly se había ido a iniciar los trámites de ingreso de Rei, era una interesante coincidencia que el apellido que el usaba fuera precisamente Hino, su prima había pensado bastante rápido.

Serena comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, miri se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

KIRIKA – Creo que estará bien.

Las rubias se separaron el momento en que Neflyte se acercó a ellas, él se había quedado en el auto para llevarlo al estacionamiento y desbloquear el paso d ela ambulancia.

SERENA – Nef… Necesito Masato que encuentres a Hotaru, seguramente está con Reenie y probablemente con las demás, avísales que Rei está herida y necesita ayuda, que estamos aquí, pero no les digas más.

KIRIKA – Espera un momento Sanjoin. - Neflyte se detuvo y volcó toda su atención en Noir, que se acercaban a él.

MIRI – Si se te ocurre traicionarnos juro que te perseguiré y cuando te encuentre tu muerte será tan lenta y dolorosa que las torturas de 'Les Soldats' parecerán un juego de niños.

NEFLYTE – No podría traicionar a la persona que trató de salvar mi vida y quien salvó mi alma. – Entonces se dirigió únicamente a Serena. – Mi lealtad te pertenece sólo a ti, Serenity.

Serena asintió y él se dio la vuelta. Kirika y Mireille se sorprendieron, no habían entendido una palabra d ela última oración de Sanjoin, aunque al parecer Serena lo había hecho.

SERENA – Date prisa Saturn. – Susurró la princesa.

En el momento en que perdieron de vista a Neflyte, Serena se desplomó y comenzó a llorar amargamente, ninguno de los esfuerzos de Miri lograron calmarla. Charly volvió minutos después de eso.

CHARLY – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está el sujeto de Les Soldats?

KIRIKA – Serena le pidió que trajera a alguien.

CHARLY - ¡¿Qué?!

MIRI – No ha parado de llorar desde que se fue.

SERENA – A Rei se le está acabando el tiempo, su energía se debilita rápidamente.

CHARLY - ¿De qué estás hablando? Y más importante… ¿cómo conoces a ese sujeto?, además ¿de qué hablaban en el auto? - Serena se estaba tranquilizando y lentamente tomó aire antes de responder a su primo.

SERENA – Nos habíamos topado antes, ya nos habíamos enfrentado.

Charly se molestó, Serena no estaba siendo específica y nadie en la familia sabía de un enfrentamiento de la rubia con alguien fuera del Consejo Primate. La sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

CHARLY - ¿Cuándo Serena?, ¿Dónde?

NEFLYTE – Yo en tu lugar la soltaría, me parece que le estás haciendo daño

Serena bajó la mirada y lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su rostro, sin embargo no emitió ningún sonido.

CHARLY – No te metas Sanjoin, esto es entre ella y yo, no es asunto tuyo.

- "En eso estamos de acuerdo, no debería meterse, sin embargo te sugiero que hagas lo que te dice y sueltes a la señorita"

CHARLY – Tampoco es asunto tuyo, vámonos Serena.

Charly tomó a Serena del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia un lugar apartado de gente entrometida, pero recibió un puñetazo del joven rubio con quien había discutido segundos atrás.

HARUKA – Dije que soltaras a la señorita.

Mireille y Kirika se tensaron, ambas listas para sacar sus armas, el joven se acercó a Serena, le levanto la barbilla y entonces se iluminó algo en los ojos de su prima, esperanza…

SERENA - ¡Haruka! – Entonces se lanzo a sus brazos y lloró como jamás había llorado frente a su familia.

Charly se levantó molesto del suelo, notó que su prima estaba en brazos del desconocido que lo había golpeado y que además de Sanjoin y ese sujeto, se encontraban ahí una mujer de cabello acuamarino que le era muy familiar, así como dos niñas, una de cabello oscuro y otra de cabello rosa. Dolido de que su prima no lo estuviera defendiendo y que les estuviera ocultando información, se dejó llevar por la rabia.

CHARLY – Así que tu eres el idiota que tiene por novio… ¿o debo decir, tenía?

SERENA – Basta, ahora no. – Dijo la rubia entre sollozos

CHARLY – Qué curioso, ¿porqué no?... Oh ya sé, es porque no le has dicho que estás saliendo con alguien más, ¿cierto?

HARUKA - ¿Y he de suponer que está saliendo contigo? Pfff, no me hagas reir. Más vale que te dirijas con mayor respeto a Serena y su novio.

CHARLY – Novia querrás decir, y yo las respeto a ambas, en especial a Rei después de hoy.

HARUKA - ¿Rei? – Haruka y las demás voltearon a ver a Serena quien bajo la mirada.

MICHIRU – Creo que esta discusión deberá esperar para otro momento o corremos el riesgo de que nos corran a todos del hospital, y Serena seguro no quiere eso, ¿cierto?.

Serena negó con la cabeza, en ese momento llegaron Darien y las demás senshi; Charly, Miri y Kirika estaban cada vez más confundidos y Charly además muy molesto, pero la chica de cabello acuamarino tenía razón, Rei era parte de su familia ahora y el hacer que los corrieran a todos no sería muy brillante de su parte.

DARIEN – Serena, ¿Qué ocurrió? Debiste avisar que necesitaban ayuda

LITA – Sí Serena, habríamos ido en seguida.

AMI – Ya mi mamá está con la Dra. Masami, Rei tiene suerte de que ella esté aquí, llegó un día antes de lo planeado.

REENIE – Serena, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué necesitas a Hotaru?

SERENA – Es verdad, Neflyte, lleva a Hotaru con Rei, necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda recibir, Hotaru por favor no la dejes ir.

HOTARU – No te preocupes, princesa…

Tras esas palabras de aliento para Serena, Hotaru y Neflyte se dirigieron en busca de Rei. Charly, Miri y Kirika se alejaron un poco del grupo, no confiaban en ellos y sería mejor observarlos a cierta distancia.

SERENA – Sólo necesito tiempo para llegar y ayudarla por mi misma

DARIEN - ¿Crees que ésta vez funcione?

MINA – La última vez que trataste no dio resultado.

SERENA – Dará resultado

DARIEN – Pero conmigo no funcionó! – Serena lo miró un poco molesta por el comentario y el tono en que lo había hecho.

SERENA – Eso es porque el cristal te percibe como a un traidor… - Darien se tensó ante el comentario y la frialdad en los ojos de Serena, las chicas al parecer no habían escuchado esa última línea o parecían estar ignorándola.

DARIEN – Entonces ya lo sabes – No era una pregunta y su mirada ensombreció al entenderlo – Déjame explicarte Serena, yo no quería…

SERENA – Ahora no Darien

DARIEN – Pero tienes que entender el motivo… - Darien había comenzado a levantar la voz, Serena no quería escucharlo y ahora entendía porqué no lo miraba como antes. - ¡ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR!

SERENA – Cuando estemos con Setsuna hablaremos

DARIEN – ¡NO!

En ese momento Charly que ya estaba listo para matarlo, trato de embestir en contra suya pero Kirika lo tomó del brazo y le impidió moverse.

CHARLY - ¡Suéltame!

MIRI – Espera, ve eso…

Charly dirigió nuevamente su mirada al grupo con su prima y notó que la habían puesto detrás de todas, protegiéndola del muchacho que le había levantado la voz. En la mirada de todas se reflejaba una gran molestia, incluso en los ojos de la más pequeña que ahora estaba abrazando a Serena. Charly, Miri y Kirika se acercaron nuevamente al grupo y ahora podían escuchar nuevamente lo que decían.

AMI – Ya basta Darien

DARIEN – Ustedes no entienden, yo…

LITA – Darien, no tengo idea de que es lo que le hiciste ahora a Serena, pero claramente ella te perdona, como siempre… así que ya es suficiente.

MINA – Ya dijo que hablarían en otro momento.

REENIE – Sí Darien, ahora lo que importa es que Rei esté bien, ya hablaremos todos después.

DARIEN – ¿Tú también Reenie?, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? Ella ni siquiera es tu verd…

SERENA – ¡BASTA DARIEN! Ya te dije que no es el momento.

MICHIRU – Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, a penas te dieron hoy de alta.

DARIEN – No olviden su lugar, recuerden que soy el futuro…

HARUKA – ¡Eres tú quien no debe olvidarlo, Endymion, nuestra lealtad está con ella, no contigo!

SERENA – Por favor Darien, hablaremos y te escucharé en otro momento.

DARIEN – Bien, vámonos Reenie.

REENIE – No Darien, yo esperaré a Hotaru y me quedaré hoy con MAMÁ.

Darien aún enfadado se dio la vuelta y se topó con Charly, quien lo miró de arriba abajo, queriéndolo matar.

CHARLY – Sammy tenía razón, no vale la pena – Con esas palabras le permitió pasar a Darien, luego se acercó a Serena quien ya estaba más tranquila. – Discúlpame Sere – Entonces se dirigió a Haruka y las demás. – Gracias por cuidar de ella, me habrían cortado la cabeza si le pasará algo, por cierto, soy Charly, Charly Hino y Rei es mi prima.

Las chicas se presentaron una a una, Mina no estaba segura sobre que hacer, su lealtad al igual que la de las demás, estaba con Serena, pero ahora Darien corría peligro por estar solo, Serena lo notó e interrumpió la presentación cuando solo faltaban Reenie, Kirika y Mireille.

SERENA – Ve con él Mina, aún no sabemos nada, Luna y Artemis no se han comunicado y probablemente haga algo imprudente si está sólo.

Una vez más las senshi se sorprendieron ante la capacidad para perdonar que poseía la princesa. Tras un momento de silencia, Mina salió en busca de Darien, y Reenie decidió que era su turno, decidió dar algo de información a la familia de Serena. Ella los conocía en el futuro, y sabía lo que estaba pasando ahora, el porqué Rei estaba herida, pero no podía decirle a las senshi, era un asunto familiar y aunque las senshi eran las guardaespaldas de la futura Neo-reina Serena, aun había asuntos en los que no se les permitía intervenir.

REENIE – Yo soy Reenie, y Darien es mi papá. Hace mucho que no lo veía tan molesto.

MIRI – ¡¿Qué?! Sere, ¿salías con un hombre casado?

REENE – Darien no está casado, es algo complicado y éste no es el momento para discutir eso…

SERENA – Reenie tiene razón, ya les explicaré en casa. Reenie, ¿vendrás con nosotros o te quedarás aun con Haruka?

La pregunta sorprendió a la familia de Serena, no era normal que ofreciera llevar a alguien a casa, y con la situación actual les extraño que quisiera llevar a una pequeña desconocida, en especial a la hija de su ex. Talvez si hubiera llevado a Darien en vez de Rei, sería lógico llevar a su hija, pero esto no tenía sentido.

REENIE – Todo depende de cómo siga Rei, también yo debo hablar con ustedes dos y con Puu.

Esto extrañó a las senshi, Kirika lo notó pero desistió de presionar la situación, entonces Serena recordó que aún no presentaba a sus primas.

SERENA – Bueno, ella es Miri, y ella es Kirika.

MIRI – Serena es mi prima y Kirika es mi pareja.

Tras esas palabras Serena se quedó sin aire, y las senshi notaron que la energía de Marte se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que la princesa comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, a todas les brotaron lágrimas, sabían lo que significaba: Rei había muerto y su energía pronto desaparecería. La familia de Serena no lograba entender a que se debían las lágrimas que se estaban derramando, pero comprendían que era algo grave.

SERENA – Por favor madre, no te la lleves… - Después de ésta súplica, Serena perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo me ha costado más trabajo que los demás, espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	27. Chapter 27

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXVII**_

_Les presento un pequeño regalo de Navidad, tener vacaciones puede ser bueno para el fic pero malo para mi vida, ahora que terminé la escuela estoy desempleada y me preocupa, así que volcaré toda mi atención y todos mis esfuerzos por encontrar trabajo. _

_Por otro lado, tengo la fiesta de graduación esté fin de semana así que planeo divertirme y disfrutar lo que me queda del año._

_Ahora bien, estoy indecisa, tengo dos líneas para seguir esta historia, esto significa que ya tengo dos posibles finales planeados, aun no lo que falta para llegar a ellos, sin embargo requiero de su opinión para seguir adelante, además de que me sigan dejando reviews, pueden decirme que prefieren ustedes: "universo constante o universo cambiante"?_

_Por cierto, mis conocimientos médicos se limitan a lo que he visto en ER y algunos capítulos de Grey's Anatomy, así que si hay algún médico leyendo esto, espero no agredirles ni estar muy retirada de la realidad. (en lo que cabe pues recuerden que éste es después de todo, un fanfic de Sailor Moon)_

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXVII**_

ISO – No sé como le diré a la familia

DRA. MIZUNO – No se preocupe por eso, lo haré yo, Rei es amiga de mi hija y estoy segura que ella y las demás están abajo. Aunque no creo que le hayan avisado a su abuelo.

ISO – Hay miembros de su familia abajo, llegué con ellos.

DRA. MIZUNO - ¿En verdad? Creía que su abuelo era el único pariente que tenía.

ISO – Su primo es quien está allá.

DRA. MIZUNO – Pobres, es muy joven. Tenía mucho por delante. Esto será un duro golpe para mi hija y sus amigas, en especial para Serena, ella las presentó a todas.

ISO – Será difícil.

Neflyte y Saturn aparecieron en la habitación de Rei al momento en que salían Iso y la madre de Ami. Rei se encontraba entubada y su ropa había sido destrozada en un afán por salvar su vida.

SATURN – Necesitaré que me lleves con la Princesa en cuanto termine, esto me dejará sin energía… demoramos demasiado.

Neflyte asintió y Sailor Saturn colocó su manos en el vientre de Rei, poco a poco comenzó a fluir la energía de la senshi de la destrucción hacia el cuerpo inerte frente a ella, Saturn notó que la energía de Marte se aferraba a al suya, Sailor Mars no estaba lista para partir.

La insignia de Saturn brilló en su frente al mismo tiempo que la de Mars se intensificaba en la de Rei, tanto Neflyte como Saturn estaban dándole la espalda a la puerta y no se dieron cuenta que alguien había entrado.

ISO – ¡Alejate de ella!

SATURN – Si lo hago la Princesa se entristecerá y mis esfuerzos serán en vano… además, ya casi termino.

ISO – ¿Esfuerzos? ¿Princesa? ¿Quién eres tú?

La energía de Saturn dejó de fluir al cuerpo de Rei, la joven senshi se dio la vuelta y observó atenta a las doctoras frente a ella.

SATURN – Soy Sailor Saturn, y vine a ayudar.

Saturn se había debilitado por lo que Neflyte la tomó en brazos, no se dio la vuelta para evitar ser reconocido por Iso, Rei comenzó a ahogarse con el tubo en su garganta, la Dr.a Mizuno se apresuró a atenderla y Neflyte aprovechó la distracción para desaparecer. Tras un momento de duda Iso corrió a asistir a la madre de Ami.

ISO - ¿Cómo es posible?

DRA. MIZUNO – Por alguna razón las Sailor Scouts nos están regalando un milagro. – Comentaba mientras trataba de desentubar a Rei.

ISO – Tranquila Rei, se que sientes que te estás ahogando, pero estarás bien. Respira profundamente y sacaremos el tubo de tu garganta.

Rei se sentía débil, pero tenía que lugar por estar bien, acababa de tener una conversación con la Reina Serenity y le había prometido dar su mensaje a Serena.

DRA. MIZUNO – Hola Rei. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó la madre de Ami una vez que le sacaron el tubo.

REI – Cansada…

DRA. MIZUNO – Es normal

Iso notó que los signos vitales de Rei eran débiles y que a juzgar por todo, no creía que sobreviviera éste día, además dudaba que les fueran a obsequiar otro milagro.

ISO – Gracias Rei – Le susurró al oído, la morena le sonrió de medio lado.

REI – Dile que hablé con Serenity – con estás palabras volvió a perder el conocimiento.

La Princesa abrió los ojos y notó las miradas preocupadas a su alrededor. Se levantó con cuidado sin soltar la mano de Reenie quien estaba a su lado. En ese momento se acercaron Hotaru y Neflyte.

HOTARU – Será suficiente hasta que llegues.

SERENA – Gracias Hotaru – Abrazó a la pequeña quien sintió que volvía algo de su energía, la suficiente para caminar por si misma.

Kirika volvió con una soda y se la ofreció a Serena, la rubia la tomó y se sentó nuevamente.

SERENA – Reenie, acompaña a Hotaru para que coma algo.

REENIE - ¿Estás bien?

SERENA – Ahora lo estoy… ve…

Más tardó Reenie en soltar su mano que sus localizadores en sonar, ninguna podía contestar abiertamente y menos frente a la familia de Rei y Serena, quien no sabía que hacer. Ami se alejó a una esquina, fue seguida por Lita.

AMI - ¿Qué ocurre Luna?

LUNA – Hay problemas, están atacando la antigua casa de Serena, Mina y Darien ya están en camino.

LITA – Luna, Rei está herida y estamos en el hospital.

LUNA – ¿Youmas?

Michiru se había acercado junto con Haruka y las 4 dirigieron su mirada a la Princesa.

MICHIRU – No lo creo, pero Serena no nos ha querido decir.

Serena notó que la observaban, se disculpó con sus primos y junto con Reenie y Hotaru se dirigió a donde estaban las demás.

SERENA - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya tenemos información?

LUNA - ¡DEBISTE AVISARME!

SERENA – Lo siento Luna, todo fue muy repentino

LUNA – No fueron youmas, ¿cierto?

SERENA – No… fue un accidente… ¿Qué pasa Luna?

LUNA – Youmas están atacando la que era tu casa. Mina y Darien ya están en camino.

MICHIRU – No podemos dejar sola a Rei.

SERENA – Y Hotaru aun está débil, ustedes vayan. Reenie, Hotaru y yo nos quedaremos aquí. – En ese momento se acercó a ellas una sombra.

- "Yo también iré, pero cuando volvamos debemos hablar todas, Princesa."

SERENA – Sí Setsuna, debemos hacerlo. Pero quisiera hablar primero contigo y Darien. – Setsuna sonrió y asintió.

LITA – Bien, vámonos

SERENA – ¡Mastato! - Lo llamó desde el otro extremo. – Neflyte y sus primos se acercaron al grupo de chicas. – Ve con ellas, tienen algo que hacer. Reenie, acompaña a Hotaru como te dije hace un momento. Ahora vayan y tengan cuidado.

Las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió, excepto Haruka y Michiru que se quedaron cerca al ver que se acercaba la madre de Ami acompañada por otra doctora. Serena también las vió y corrió hacia ellas seguida de sus primos.

SERENA – Iso, ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya puedo verla?

DRA. MIZUNO – Hola Serena, no sé como le hacen ustedes para terminar siempre heridas. Rei está estable y normalmente lo haría, pero ahora no puedo dejarte pasar a verla.

SERENA - ¿Por qué?

DRA. MIZUNO – Me informaron que su primo está aquí, considerando que es un familiar, es a él a quien le puedo autorizar el acceso. Rei está aún en terapia intensiva.

CHARLY – Doctora, yo soy el primo de Rei, por mi no hay problema en que pase Serena, sé que le dará más gusto verla a ella que a mi.

DRA. MIZUNO - ¿Está usted seguro?

CHARLY – Claro que sí.

DRA. MIZUNO – Bien, sígueme Serena, te llevaré con ella.

Serena abrazó a su primo y se dispuso a seguir a la madre de Ami cuando notó que Haruka y Michiru estaban aún ahí.

SERENA - ¿Qué ocurre Michiru?

MICHIRU – Esperaremos a Hotaru y las llevaremos a casa, o con nosotras si llegan a necesitarnos las demás.

SERENA – Tengan cuidado. – Serena corrió tras la Dra. Mizuno, ansiosa por ver y ayudar a Rei.

ISO - ¿Dónde está Sanjoin?

MIRI – Il a partu avec quelques amis de Serena (Se fue con amigos de Serena)

CHARLY – Comment est elle vraiment ? (Como esta realmente?)

Michiru y Haruka notaron el cambio de actitud hacia ellas ya que no estaba Serena ahi. Michiru reconoció el idioma y aunque no lo hablaba fluidamente, comprendió la pregunta y concentró toda su atención en la plática.

ISO – Elle est très grave. Doctor Mizuno et moi avons lui declaré mort. (Esta muy grave. La Doctora Mizuno y yo la declaramos muerta)

KIRIKA – Que est-ce qu'a fait ? (Que paso?)

ISO – Je ne suis pas sûre, une étrange fille s'apparu, ell nous avons dit qu'elle voudrait aider à Rei... (No estoy segura, una extrana se aparecio ahi, nos dijo que queria ayudar a Rei... )

MIRI – Alors... ? (Y luego?)

ISO – Donc, Rei n'est plus mort, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle peux survivre cette nuit. (Pues, Rei ya no esta muerta, pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir esta noche)

CHARLY – Merde ! (Mierda!)

Haruka tampoco entendía el francés, pero comprendió que hablaban de Rei y se dispuso a averiguar que era lo que había pasado, hasta el momento Serena no les había dicho nada aún, ni siquiera de que estaba herida.

HARUKA – Disculpen que interrumpa, no pude evitar notar que hablaban de Rei, mi francés no es fluido así que no comprendí lo que dijeron…

MICHIRU – Pero nos gustaría saber que ocurrió.

HARUKA – Y que tan grave está realmente.

Iso las estudió de arriba abajo, desconfiando de extraños que preguntaban por un miembro de su famita, Charly estaba indeciso, había visto que protegían a Serena pero no las conocía, además ese sujeto lo había golpeado. En ese momento volvieron Reenie y Hotaru, Reenie observó a la extraña y que Serena no estaba.

REENIE - ¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Rei está bien? - Miri le sonrió y se colocó al nivel de la pequeña.

MIRI – Sere fue a ver a Rei, la Dra. Masami nos estaba informando sobre su estado de salud… Doctora, ésta pequeña es Reenie, hija de Darien Chiba.

Iso se sorprendió al escuchar eso y preguntó a Charly con la mirada.

CHARLY – El joven Chiba estuvo con nosotros esperando noticias sobre Rei. Lo mismo el joven Tenoh aquí presente y la señorita Kaioh. Serena dijo que son amigos de mi prima.

MICHIRU – Dra. Masami, he odio hablar de usted, es un honor que haya ayudado a Rei, sin embargo aun no sabemos que fue lo que la trajo aquí.

ISO – Yo también he oído hablar sobre ustedes Srita. Kaioh. El honor es mio, Rei es una guerrera por naturaleza y muy valiente.

HOTARU – Siempre ha sido así, por eso Serena confía tanto en ella.

KIRIKA - ¿Quién eres tú?

HOTARU – Oh, lo siento. Soy Hotaru Tomoe.

HARUKA – Hotaru también es amiga de Rei, y como les dije, nos gustaría saber que ocurrió.

MIRI – La Doctora nos acaba de informar que Rei está estable y se quedará en observación hasta nuevo aviso.

ISO – Sus heridas no son mortales pero tardó en recibir atención médica.

CHARLY – Gracias por su interés, ahora les suplico que se retiren.

REENIE - ¿Cómo fue herida?

MIRI - ¿Qué?

REENIE - ¿Cómo fue herida Rei?

ISO – ¿A qué te refieres pequeña?

REENIE – Quiero decir si son quemaduras, cortadas, contusiones… - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir - ¿… heridas de bala?

Todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, las primeras tres opciones planteadas por Reenie eran comunes no solo para las senshi, sin embargo la última era algo que jamás se les habría podido ocurrir.

HOTARU – Yo vi una extraña herida en su hombre Reenie. – Susurró la joven al oído de la futura princesa.

CHARLY – Les he pedido que se retiren, por favor. – Entonces se dirigió a Haruka. – Creí que solo esperabas a las pequeñas para llevarlas a casa, eso le dijiste a Serena.

Michiru decidió que no valdría la pena discutir, ya hablarían más tarde con Serena, todo el día había sido muy raro, además las chicas aún podrían necesitar ayuda en la antigua casa de Serena.

MICHIRU – Vámonos Haruka, tenemos cosas que hacer.

HARUKA – Bien.

MICHIRU – Vamos Reenie, Hotaru… esa donación te dejo agotada.

HOTARU – Sí Michiru-mama, gracias.

REENIE – Aunque estoy en desacuerdo, le dije a Darien que me quedaría hoy con mamá – Entonces la mirada de Reenie endureció un poco y se dirigió a los primos de Serena. – Je sais qu'elle est très grave, mais vous devez lui confier, elle est trop forte et Serena aussi. Iso, dis lui que j'ai un message de Serenity. (Se que esta muy grave pero deben confiar en ella, es muy fuerte y Serena tambien. Iso, dile que que tengo un mensaje de Serenity.)

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviwes… _

_Oh, y recuerden que acepto sugerencias y argumentos sobre que prefieren ustedes: ¿"universo constante o universo cambiante"?_


	28. Capítulo 28

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXVIII**_

_Lamento mucho la demora para este capítulo, las cosas comienzan a resolverse en la historia… y aun tenemos este capítulo para decidir sobre el Universo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus sugerencias, estoy tomando todo en cuenta._

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXVIII**_

Reenie ya estaba con Hotaru y las otras dos guerreras en la salida cuando escucharon que la familia de Serena les llamaba.

MIRI – Attendez! (¡Esperen!)

MICHIRU – Reenie, ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Michiru aun intrigada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

REENIE – Quiere que esperemos.

HOTARU - ¿Desde cuando hablas francés?

REENIE – Desde hace mucho, la familia de mamá viene de Francia.

HARUKA – No lo sabía, ¿cabeza de bombón también habla francés?

REENIE – Pues sí, aun no soy tan buena como ella, pero en fin…

KIRIKA – Comment est-ce que tu sache le nom de Doctor Masami? (¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre de la Dra. Masami?) – Preguntó a Reenie al momento de alcanzarlas.

REENIE – Il n'importe pas (No importa)

MIRI – Bien, qui est Serenity? (Bien, ¿quién es Serenity?)

Haruka se tensó, no le gustaba a dónde parecía dirigirse esta conversación; Reenie suspiró derrotada, ya había revelado demasiado ante las senshi.

REENIE – Je n'ai pas le droit pour repondre ca. Vous devez y demander a Serena. (No tengo el derecho para responder eso. Deben preguntarselo a Serena)

MIRI – Ecoutes! Iso nous a reconté que Rei l'a dit qu'elle a parlé a Serenity. Puis tu viens et le dis la même chose. Je demande connaître la vérité. (¡Escucha! Iso nos contó que Rei le dijo que había hablado con Serenity. Luego tu vienes y le dices lo mismo. Exijo saber la verdad)

KIRIKA – Je te connais deja, n'est-ce pas? (Yo te conozco, ¿cierto?)

REENIE – Pas encore (Aun no)

MIRI – Dis moi qui est tu. (Dime quien eres)

REENIE – Je suis Reenie Chiba Tsukino, ma mère m'a dit la vérité de notre famille, Darien ne sait pas. En temps, Serena leur dira tout. (Soy Reenie Chiba Tsukino, mi mamá me contó la verdad de nuestra familia, Darien no lo sabe. En tiempo, Serena les dirá todo). Ahora si me disculpan, debemos irnos.

MIRI – Ils connaisent aussi la vérité? (¿saben la verdad también?) – Preguntó refiriéndose a las amigas de Serena

REENIE – Non, seulement Rei et cas era toujurs. Seule la famille.

Tras estás palabras Reenie volvió a darse la vuelta, Hotaru la veía incrédula y Haruka comenzaba a preocuparse, había entendido claramente la última línea de la conversación… "_**No, sólo Rei y así será siempre. Sólo la familia**_" '_¿Qué será lo que pasa en la familia de la princesa? ¿Qué es tan importante que ni Endymion lo sabrá…?_' Se preguntó la guerrera del viento.

* * *

Jaques se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, la única luz dándole directamente en el rostro le impedía ver cuantas personas había ahí. Lo mantenían encadenado con grilletes en una silla. No podía moverse ni un centímetro y comenzaba a entender porque la gente no había soportado las torturas de la inquisición. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero desde que recobró el conocimiento caía constantemente sobre su cabeza una gota de agua hirviendo.

No creía resistir más cuándo la puerta se abrió y pudo ver que con él sólo había dos muchachos, el que lo había dejado inconciente y otro un poco más joven, a la habitación entraron un señor mayor y quien supuso sería la matriarca de la familia.

JAQUES - ¿Qué le ofrecieron a Noir a cambio de ayudarles?

BILLY – Cállate, no estás en posición de preguntar – Dijo dándole una bofetada.

KENJI - ¿Qué han averiguado?

RUL – Nada, sólo reafirmar lo que ya sabíamos. Les Soldats mandaron a Noir tras Sere a cambio de dejarlas libres.

OTI – Muchachos, Charly llamó. Deben llevara Ikuko con su prima…

RUL – Pero abue…

OTI – Sin peros, hagan lo que les digo.

JAQUES – '¿_Abuela? ¿Prima? Esto quiere decir que no se dispersaron todos los Bouquet como creíamos._'

BILLY – Bien, vámonos. - Billy y Rul salieron molestos de la habitación dejándola nuevamente en penumbras.

Jaques agradeció la distracción, estaba agotado y no habría podido resistir mucho tiempo más.

KENJI - ¿Sabes? Debiste decirle a ellos la verdad. Hasta éste momento habías estado jugando con los niños, ahora es el turno de los adultos…

* * *

IKUKO – ¿Lograron averiguar algo chicos?

RUL – No tía, lo sentimos. – Cabizbajos se subieron al auto.

Nuevamente viajaban en la Voyager, en ésta ocasión Rul conducía, Ikuko iba en el asiento del copiloto, Sammy, Billy, Angie y Fer (el tío de Serena, dueño de la casa dónde habían pasado Año Nuevo) viajaban en los asientos traseros. Todos preocupados por el bienestar de Rei, Serena y lo que harían ahora.

La noche anterior habían decidido que en cuanto arreglaran nuevamente sus papeles, todos volverían a viajar, y que en caso de que Rei pasara la prueba 'Primate' permitirían que Serena y la morena se quedaran en Japón hasta terminar la preparatoria, con la condición de que vivieran en el templo Hikawa y cortaran todo contacto con los Yename hasta que se cumpliera el plazo establecido. Secretamente los tíos de Serena se turnarían para vigilarsas y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo y nada les hiciera falta.

Sin embargo los sucesos de esa mañana le habían dado un giro de 180° a la situación y ahora se debatían si luchar abiertamente contra 'Les Soldats' y terminar de una vez con el temor de ser atrapados, o bien huir todos nuevamente y sacar a Rei y Serena cuanto antes del país. Srena estaría en contra de ello, pero la podrían convence utilizando como argumento la salud de Rei, además aun desconocían la motivación de sus enemigos para ir tras la joven Yename.

IKUKO – No lo entiendo, ¿porqué ir únicamente tras Serena? ¿Porqué no contra los cuatro? No tiene sentido, en especial porque Serena se ha preocupado por no destacar en ningún área…

FER – Averiguaremos la verdad y Serena estará bien. No permitiremos que se la lleven.

SAMMY – Esto es mi culpa, no debí tratar de lucirme, debí ser más como Sere.

* * *

TUXEDO MASK – Demonios, no podremos sólos contra ellos.

S. VENUS – Por lo menos ya logramos entrar.

S. JUPITER - ¡Cuidado! ¡Trueno de Jupiter… Resuena!

S. MERCURY – Lo tengo, Venus ataca a ese grupo en sus muñecas…. Jupiter a esos dales en las rodillas… Plut, a los demás en el cuello.

Las Sailor hicieron lo que se les pidió mientras Tuxedo Mask y Neflyte trataban de proteger a Mercury.

T. MASK – Se nos acaban las opciones, son demasiados…

S. MERCURY – Lo sé, pero hay una energía aquí que bloquea mis análisis, viene de arriba, la que era la habitación de Serena.

S. PLUT – Grito Mortal. - Tras ese ataque de Plut lograron derrotar a los Youmas que se encontraban en la planta baja.

T. MASK – Debemos hablar – Dijo acercándose a Plut.

S. VENUS – Creo que primero debemos encontrar a la gente que vive aquí.

- No será necesario, Sailor Scouts

S. MERCURY - ¿¡Qué!?

S. JUPITER - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

NEFLYTE - ¿Se conocen?

ANN – Tanto tiempo sin verlas, ¿dónde esta Sailor Moon?

ALAN – Sí, ¿Dónde está mi adorada Serena?

ANN - ¡ALAN!

ALAN – Sólo bromeaba, aunque sí quisiera saber dónde está, debemos hablar con ella… tenemos información que puede interesarles sobre su enemigo.

ANN – De hecho, trataron de reclutarnos…

* * *

Serena sostenía la mano de Rei cerca de su corazón, se le vía my pálida y débil ahora. La Dra. Mizuno le había entregado un pase de 24hrs para visitar a Rei a cambio de que le prometiera descansar y permitir que el primo de la morena pasara a verla. Aún estaba en condición crítica y lamentablemente los pronósticos no le favorecían.

SERENA - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo eh?

Serena aún sin soltar la mano de Rei se recostó con la morena en la cama, teniendo sumo cuidado con que el equipo al que estaba conectada. Una vez que estaba cómoda y segura de que no había forma en que pudiera caerse, permitió que la energía del cristal de plata fluyera al cuerpo de Rei, ayudándolo así a sanar más pronto.

Rei entreabrió los ojos al sentir como la embargaba la energía de la Luna.

REI – Hola Princesa

SERENA – Hola a ti también mi querida y testaruda guerrera.

REI – Lo siento mucho – Comenzó Rei con lágrimas en los ojos.

SERENA – No te preocupes, estaremos bien – Respondió también con lágrimas nublando su visión

REI – En verdad lo lamento, debí recordarlo antes… - Serena besó tiernamente a la morena quien a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonreir.

SERENA – No podías hacerlo. Te amo Rei, yo debí decirlo antes.

REI – Hablé con Serenity…

SERENA – Shhhh… Hablaremos después, ahora descansa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Ikuko corrió hacia Urgencias con Fer y Sammy tras ellas. Se encontraron con Charly, Iso, Miri y Kirika quienes discutían sobre lo que ocurría. Billy y Rul se reunieron minutos después.

MIRI – Ella dijo que le preguntáramos a Serena.

CHARLY – Algo muy raro pasa, ¿porqué habrá aparecido una Sailor Scout para ayudar a Rei? – En ese momento notaron la presencia de Ikuko y los demás.

ISO – Además la Dra. Mizuno dijo algo muy extraño… que de alguna manera su hija y sus amigas suelen terminar heridas. Tía, ¿Qué sabes de eso?

IKUKO – Pues ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. Desde que las conozco, a excepción de Serena, todas han estado en Urgencia por lo menos una vez, pero jamás han sido internadas.

SAMMY - ¿Qué es lo que decían de las Sailor Scouts?

ISO – Una de ellas, Sailor Saturn, apareció en la habitación de Rei minutos después de que la Dra. Mizuno y yo nos diéramos por vencidas, ya la habíamos declarado muerta pero de pronto ya no lo estaba. Aun está delicada y no creo que tenga suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir el día de hoy.

ANGIE - Eso es terrible…pobre Sere.

SAMMY – Se equivocan, ¿verdad mamá? Si una Sailor Scout la regresó, estoy seguro de que estará bien.

FER – Eso esperemos. Pero, ¿por qué la ayudarían?

CHARLY – Eso mismo me pregunto yo… Billy, ¿qué opinas?

BILLY – No lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Tendrán algo que ver 'Les Soldats' con las Sailor Scouts?

SAMMY - ¡Por supuesto que no! Sailor Moon y las demás luchan por el amor y la justicia, ya nos han ayudado antes.

RUL - ¿Qué ocurre Iso?

ISO – Acabo de recordar algo… cuando le pedí a Sailor Saturn que se alejara del cuerpo de Rei, antes de saber quien era o lo que hacía, me dijo que de hacerlo la princesa entristecería.

RUL – Eso es raro

KIRIKA - ¿Qué princesa?

MIRI – O, ¿Princesa de qué?

Algo entonces tomó forma en la memoria de Ikuko, cuatro años de convivir con las amigas de Serena y estar presente en ocasiones y diversos momentos de sus conversaciones…

IKUKO – '_¿Será posible' Si es así y Les Soldats lo saben, eso explicaría la motivación, pero…_' Iso, llévame con Rei y Serena porfavor.

ISO – Sí tía, sígueme.

Iso e Ikuko caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del hospital.

ISO – Tía, ¿podemos confiar en las amigas de mi prima?

IKUKO – Sí

ISO – Aún cuando desconozcan la verdad?

IKUKO – Sí

ISO - ¿Qué hay de esos muchachos, Darien y Haruka?

IKUKO – Haruka es una excelente persona, y por lo que hemos visto, él ve a Serena como a una hermana menor. En cuanto a Darien, es un buen chico, no tiene malas intenciones pero no es el indicado para Serena.

ISO - ¿Sabías que tiene una hija?

IKUKO – No, pero si es quien me imagino, ahora entiendo los celos de ambas hacia Darien.

ISO – La niña dice que su nombre es Reenie Chiba Tsukino y afirma que su madre le contó la verdad de la familia.

IKUKO - ¿Su madre?

ISO – Miri dice que la niña le sugirió preguntarle a Serena. No le comenté a los demás, porqué creo que es absurdo, pero ésta mañana Sere habló sobre viaje en el tiempo.

IKUKO - ¿Crees que…?

ISO – No sé que creer tía, se le veía preocupada en la mañana, y con todo lo que hay pasado hoy, ya no sé en que o en quien creer.

Continuaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Iso se decidiera a volver a preguntar algo.

ISO - ¿Qué me dices de Sanjoin? Serena parece confiar en él.

IKUKO – No lo conozco, es la primera vez que escucho el nombre

ISO - ¿Has oído a Sere hablar de alguien llamado Serenity?

IKUKO – No, ¿porqué?

ISO – Cuando Rei despertó aquí, después de la visita de Sailor Saturn, me pidió que le dijera a Sere que había hablado con Serenity; cuando bajé, la niña, Reenie, me pidió que le dijera a mi prima que tenía un mensaje de Serenity. Me parece extraño.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rei, pudieron ver que Serena estaba recostada a sus lado, lágrimas cubrían ambos rostros y algo raro pasaba.

ISO - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Ambas senshi eran envueltas por una luz plateada. Rei y Serena levantaron la mirada a tiempo de ver a las dos personas en la puerta.

IKUKO – Creo que es la respuesta a nuestras dudas – Dijo sonriendo mientras la insignia de la Luna y la insignia de Marte se desvanecían de las frentes de Serena y Rei.

REI – Me parece que después de todo, vamos a tener que recurrir a la última opción Serena.

SERENA – Así parece. – Serena besó a Rie tiernamente en los labios y con cuidado se levantó. – Iso, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta y revisar a Rei antes de que hablemos?

* * *

**A/N**_: Nuevamente, lamento la demora para éste capítulo, espero que les haya gustado…y por supuesto tambien espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	29. Chapter 29

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXIX**_

_¿Cómo la ven? Dos capítulos en menos de una semana, YUJU!_

_Recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXIX**_

Iso hizo lo que Serena le acababa de pedir. Se sorprendió al ver que Rei ya se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro, aun que aún no recuperada.

ISO - ¿Cómo es esto posible?

SERENA – Me gustaría prima pedirte un favor más.

ISO – Sí, lo que quieras, pero…

SERENA – Haz los tramites para pasar a Rei a piso, a una habitación privada. Luego llama a una reunión 'primate emergente' en esa habitación, ahí les explicaré todo.

Iso dudó un momento pero al ver la determinación en el rostro de su prima y posteriormente de su tía, accedió sin replicar.

IKUKO – Iso, no menciones nada de esto a tus primos aún.

ISO – Pero…

SERENA – quisiera hablar con todos.

REI – Tenemos mucho que explicarles, cuando vengan, hagan lo posible por traer a Luna.

IKUKO - ¿A Luna Rei?

SERENA – Sí mamá, quizá tengamos que hablar con Ami.

ISO – Bien lo dijo Sammy ésta mañana Sere – Comentó Iso sonriendo - ¿Por qué no puedes ser una niña normal?

IKUKO – Por qué de otro modo no sería ella. Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. - ¿Cierto Rei?

REI – Así es, además no se tú Iso, pero ami no me gustaría que fuera de otro modo, como dice tu tía, no sería Serena. – Dijo estrechando la mano de la rubia.

Iso se encontraba girando el picaporte de la puerta cuando Ikuko colocó la mano en su hombro. Volteó a verla extrañada.

IKUKO – Eres una de las mejores doctoras no solo en Japón, pero eres mala para dar recados…

ISO - ¿Qué?

IKUKO – Me dijiste que tenías dos recados para tu priam.

ISO – Oh – se dio la vuelta y observó a su prima y a Rei. – No espero que me expliquen ahora, pero deben decirme quien es Serenity.

SERENA - ¿Qué?

REI – Es mi culpa, cuando desperté aquí le pedí que te dijera que había hablado con ella, lo siento.

ISO – Además de eso… la niña que estaba contigo Sere, Reenie, también me pidió que te dijera que tiene un mensaje de Serenity.

REI – Vaya, esto será difícil.

SRENA – Hablaremos después, cuando estemos todos. - Tras esas palabras Iso salió de la habitación

IKUKO – Yo sí espero que me expliquen ahora señoritas… Iso dijo que Sailor Saturn estuvo aquí que te regresó a la vida Rei, también que ella dijo que si algo te pasaba la princesa estaría muy triste. Finalmente Reenie afirma que sus apellidos son Chiba Tsukino y que su madre le contó la verdad de la familia…

REI – Señora, yo no sé por dónde empezar, me extraña que Reenie hiciera algo así.

IKUKO – Mamá

REI - ¿Perdón?

IKUKO – Comienza por llamarme mamá, después de todo, eres la persona a la que mi hija eligió.

SERENA – No fui yo, mi corazón se rehusó a seguir órdenes de nuevo…

IKUKO - ¿Órdenes?

SERENA – Sí, es algo complicado… ¿Quiénes están afuera?

IKUKO – Estás evadiendo la situación hija.

REI – No lo hace, te explicaremos todo, mamá. – Ikuko sonrió, le causó ternura la duda en la voz de Rei.

IKUKO – Te acostumbrarás pronto Rei… Están Miri, Kirika, Charly, Billy, Angie, Rul y su tío Fer.

SERENA - ¿Averiguaron algo de ese sujeto? – Ikuko negó con la cabeza – Ya veo. ¿Ami y las demás no han vuelto? – Ikuko volvió a negar del mismo modo. – Considerando que no han pedido ayuda de nuevo, imagino que ya está todo bajo control.

REI - ¿Qué ocurrió?

SERENA – Youmas en mi antigua casa.

IKUKO - ¿Youmas?

REI – Son seres malignos.

IKUKO – Son los monstruos contra los que pelean las Sailor Scouts, ¿cierto princesa? – Dijo mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos.

SERENA - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó sorprendida

IKUKO – Estoy sacando conclusiones a partir de los últimos cuatro años, el tiempo que tienes de conocer a las chicas.

REI – Entonces, ¿ya sabe la verdad?

IKUKO – Tengo piezas del rompecabezas, aunque apenas lo comprendí hace unos minutos. ¿Qué sailor scout eres Rei? Y ¿princesa de qué o por qué hija?

REI – Soy Sailor Mars y Serena es Sailor Moon, Princesa de la Luna… - Así comenaron a explicarle a mamá Ikuko la verdad de cómo se habían conocido, lo que hacían y el por qué debían quedarse en Japón.

IKUKO – Esto es muy extraño, ¿me están diciendo que es posible el viaje en el tiempo, que Reenie sí es hija tuya y que Serena está destinada a reinar junto a Darien en el futuro?

Ante ésta última pregunta Rei volvió a bajar tristemente la mirada, sí Reenie seguía existiendo significaba que la Princesa aún daría a luz a la hija de Darien. Serena notó el cambio en la actitud de la morena.

SERENA – Es posible, pero en teoría está limitado o controlado por Sailor Plut quien está encargada de vigilar la Puerta. Reenie no es mi hija, pero lo será, y… - en ese momento levantó la barbilla de la morena obligándola a verla a los ojos - … no pienso seguir obedeciendo órdenes ni andar por el camino que el destino me ha trazado, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si mi corazón me duele cada vez que pienso en estar con Darien en vez de estar contigo? – Besó a Rei nuevamente y la morena le devolvió el gesto. – No me has dicho de que hablaste con Serenity – Añadió al romper el contacto.

A Ikuko también le intrigaba saber eso, en unos minutos se había enterado que su hija era una guerrera y además la reencarnación de una princesa que su madre le había elegido esta familia. '¿_Por qué le elegiría una familia tan peligrosa_?' Entonces la puerta se azotó contra la pared y una alarmada Dra. Mizuno entró a la habitación.

DRA. MIZUNO – Me informaron que la Dra. Masami había ordenado que te llevaran a piso. Me da gusto ver que estas mejor. Créeme Rei, me alegra que haya cosas que la medicina no pueda explicar… Serena, ¿qué haces aún aquí? Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo – Entonce notó la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, al reconocerle se apresuró a abrazarla – Ikuko, me da gusto verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

IKUKO – La Dra. Masami me trajo para hablar con Serena, le permití que se quedara con Rei hasta que vinieran para trasladarla a otra habitación, mientras lo hacen iremos a comer. ¿Cierto hija?

SERENA – Así es. – En ese momento entraron a la habitación 3 enfermeras. – Te veré más tarde Rei – Entonces Serena y su madre salieron de la habitación, Rei cerró los ojos y comenzó a ordenar sus recuerdos mientras era llevada en camilla a otro piso.

_FLASHBACK_

_NEFLYTE – Vamos Sailor Mars. No te duermas_

_REI – Ella ya está aquí – Una luz la deslumbró por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente estaba en su traje de Sailor Mars y no podía controlar sus acciones. Se encontraba caminando a través de un largo pasillo, lo reconoció como un lugar en el palacio en El Milenio de Plata. Se detuvo ante una puerta, la abrió lentamente y se dirigió hacia el balcón._

_S. MARS - ¿Serenity? - No recibió respuesta – Princesa ¿dónde está? – Sintió que unos brazos la envolvían por la cintura, reconoció el aroma como el de la Princesa y se sumió en ese gesto de afecto. Notó que la barbilla de Serenity descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, volteó el rostro en esa dirección. – Princesa, su madre me ha mandado a buscarla._

_SERENITY – Ya te he dicho que las formalidades no son necesarias. – Besó tiernamente la mejilla de la guerrera que tenía en sus brazos, al momento de separarse la senshi se giró y quedaron de frente._

_S. MARS – Lo sé, pero ahora estoy de guardia. La Reina la está esperando Princesa._

_SERENITY – Tendrá que esperar un poco más. Tengo algo para ti. – Entró a la habitación y sacó una pequeña caja de madera del cajón debajo de la gran cama – Toma Aestus. Feliz Cumpleaños – Le dio el regalo y le obsequió un beso más. Sailor Mars aceptó el presente._

_S. MARS – Serenity, yo… yo… No creí que lo fueras a recordar, gracias Sere. – Abrió la cajita y descubrió un pendiente del signo de Marte sobre puesto encima de una luna creciente, como la marca de la familia Real._

_SERENITY – ¿Lo ves?, no es tan difícil llamarme así en vez de Princesa – La guerrera sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Me permites ponértelo?_

_S. MARS – Por supuesto. Gracias._

_La Princesa tomó la cadena de sus manos y la rodeo hasta estar detrás de ella. Con gran cariño Serenity colgó el pendiente del cuello de la morena y viendo sus reflejos en el espejo volvió a abrazarla._

_SERENITY – Te ves hermosa_

_S. MARS – Tu madre espera._

_SERENITY - ¿Sabes que es lo que desea ahora?_

_S. MARS – Imagino que hablar contigo sobre la visita del Príncipe Endymion y sus generales, es la primera vez que vienen y deben asegurarse que haya paz entre la Luna y la Tierra._

_SERENITY – La Tierra parece un bello lugar, me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras a conocerlo Aestus._

_S. MARS – Iremos pronto Sere._

_SERENITY – Bien Mars, ahora vayamos con mi madre. – Trató de alejarse pero ahora era Sailor Mars quien la abrazaba con fuerza._

_S. MARS - ¿Sería imprudente de mi parte decirle que la amo Princesa?_

_SERENITY – No lo creo…- Dijo sonriendo – A menos que sea imprudente de mi parte corresponder a ese sentimiento. Mi corazón te pertenece sólo a ti, mi feroz guerrera. _

_Compartieron un beso más y Sailor Mars volvió a ser deslumbrada por una luz. Al abrir los ojos notó que ella, la Princesa e Iso viajaban en el asiento trasero de un auto que era conducido por Neflyte._

_SERENA – Ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte en un momento cómo éste_

_REI – Lo siento Princesa, pero creo que no lo lograré_

_SERENA – No digas tonterías, claro que lo harás._

_REI – ¿Sabes? Ya recordé todo, ¿tú lo recuerdas Serenity? ¿Antes de Beryl y Edymion?_

_Serena sonrió mientras asentía la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, suavemente depositó un beso en la frente de la morena. Charly e Iso las veían extrañadas, no entendía una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo._

_SERENA – Desde que Allan y Ann se fueron._

_NEFLYTE – Creo que no es el momento para hablar de ello, princesa._

_SERENA – Él tiene razón, ya habrá tiempo más adelante para que aclaremos todo._

_Rei comenzó a llorar, un increíble dolor la estaba embargando y no solamente físico, ese lo habría soportado sin problemas, su corazón estaba siendo oprimido, por fin sentía que podía ser feliz y se encontraba perdiendo la batalla de su vida._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró frente a la Reina Serenity en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata._

_R. SERENITY – Veo que comienza a romperse el sello que puse en tus memorias, Sailor Mars. Lamentablemente no has recordado todo como crees._

_S. MARS – Reina Serenity – Y con ese susurro se vio rodeada de oscuridad._

_Nuevamente no tenía control sobre sus acciones ni sobre sus palabras. Se encontraba en la sala del trono frente a la Reina._

_S. MARS - ¡Por favor no lo haga!_

_R. SERENITY – Por el bien de ésta alianza, deben alejarse. ¡No consiento tu relación con mi hija!_

_S. MARS – Es verdad que yo amo a su hija Reina Serenity, pero no la mande lejos… ella en verdad desea conocer la Tierra._

_R. SERENITY – Entonces te irás tú. Viajarás al sistema exterior y ayudarás a las Outer Senshi allá._

_S. MARS – La Princesa también me ama Reina, Sere me esperará._

_R. SERENITY – Entonces debes hacer que no lo haga. Te doy a elegir a ti Sailor Mars… o rompes su corazón y le dices que no la amas, o usaré el Cristal de Plata para eliminarlas de la memoria a la una de la otra._

_S. MARS - ¿¡Qué!? No puede hacer eso, si la borra de mi memoria no podré protegerla._

_R. SERENITY – Te equivocas… Saturn, Neptune y Uranus no la conocen y aún así luchan para protegerla a ella y a este reino. Ésta es su misión, la misión de una Senshi, ¡No enamorarla! – Por varios minutos reino el silencio. - ¿Qué decides?_

_S. MARS – Haré lo que me ordena, terminaré nuestra relación, pero por favor no me aleje de ella, le doy mi palabra de que no le diré nada y cumpliré con mi misión, la protegeré con mi vida, sólo permítame estar cerca. – Suplicaba la guerrera con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_P. SERENITY - ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó confundida al ver que Sailor Mars le devolvía el pendiente que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños._

_S. MARS – Siempre fue usted muy inteligente Princesa, no me decepcione ahora._

_P. SERENITY - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan cruel conmigo?_

_S. MARS - ¿Cruel?_

_P. SERENITY – ¡Basta! Estamos solas, ya dime que es lo que ocurre Aestus._

_S. MARS – Bien, tiene razón y seré sincera – Los ojos de la Princesa se iluminaron – Me di cuenta de que cometí un error._

_P. SERENITY - ¿Error? No importa lo que hayas hecho, te perdono, y lo resolveremos juntas._

_S. MARS – He estado confundiendo mi responsabilidad, mi deber, con otra cosa._

_P. SERENITY - ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_S. MARS – Discúlpeme, pero no la amo. No como usted espera de mi._

_P. SERENITY – No es cierto, ¡me estás mintiendo! – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos._

_S. MARS – No es así Princesa. En verdad lo siento. Aún así quiero que sepa que incluso cuando mis sentimientos por usted no son lo que creíamos, le prometo que siempre podrá contar conmigo, yo cumpliré con mi misión. – Con éstas palabras se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir decidió añadir algo más. – Ah, Princesa… le agradecería que no volviera a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. – Salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí a una desconsolada Princesa. Al cerrar la puerta se tumbo a llorar en el suelo al parejo que la rubia dentro de la habitación. – Perdóname Sere, te amo._

_Al abrir sus ojos, nuevamente se encontraba en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, le costaba trabajo enfocar ya que no podía parar de llorar, la Reina Serenity se acercó a ello y maternalmente colocó la mano en su hombro._

_R. SERENITY – Mi hija inició su relación con Endymion esperando darte celos con ello… Me alegra que hayas mantenido tu palabra de alejarte, sé que no fue fácil verla con él todo ese tiempo._

_S. MARS – Yo quería decirle, estuve a punto de hacerlo tantas veces, pero era mejor verla con alguien más que perder todo recuerdo de lo que vivimos juntas._

_R. SERENITY – Vi a Serenity sufrir tanto por causa de ello que estuve tentada a usar el cristal de plata como había dicho, al final no cumplí con mi parte del trato y sellé esos recuerdos cuando las mandé a todas a reencarnar en la Tierra._

_S. MARS – Yo perdí mi honor antes que usted, y por ello merezco lo que me está pasando._

_R. SERENITY - ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Sailor Mars?_

_S. MARS – Estoy muriendo, pero no importa, por que nuevamente di mi vida para asegurarme que ella estuviera bien_

_R. SERENITY – Sé que le contaste la verdad a Serenity antes de partir al frente en la batalla en la Luna. Su deseo no era estar con Endymion, pero su corazón no le podía permitir morir por ella cuando no podía corresponderle del mismo modo._

_S. MARS – Discúlpeme. Sabía que no regresaría con vida al Palacio y no quería que su hija me recordara con odio._

_R. SERENITY – Ella jamás te odió, estaba molesta pero no pudo odiarte. Yo debí permitirle a su corazón decidir. – Sailor Mars levantó la mirada, aun con lágrimas pero ahora con algo de esperanza - … Debes entender que la alianza entre la Luna y la Tierra es de suma importancia, también que jamás podré consentir la unión de dos senshi del mismo sistema solar, eso anularía dos posibilidades de alianzas._

_S. MARS - ¿Trata de decirme que me aleje nuevamente de la Princesa?_

_R. SERENITY – Me gustaría que Sailor Mars desistiera de esa relación, yo jamás consentiré eso, la única unión que bendeciré es la de Serenity y Endymion._

_S. MARS – ¿Piensa amenazarme nuevamente con mis recuerdos? – Preguntó enfadada._

_R. SERENITY – No lo estás entendiendo. Además, yo ya no tengo control sobre el Cristal de Plata._

_S. MARS – Entonces ¿qué pretende con todo esto? _

_R. SERENITY – No puedo consentir que Serenity y Sailor Mars estén juntas como pareja, aún cuando eso sea la felicidad de mi hija… sin embargo Rei y Serena son personas diferentes que se enamoraron por diferentes causas a las que lo hicieron sus almas en sus vidas pasadas. _

_** - Por favor madre, no te la lleves…**_

_S. Mars - ¡Es Serena!_

_R. Serenity – Exacto. Serena necesita de Rei para vivir, eso demanda su corazón; y la Princesa a su guerrera para sobrevivir, por más que quiera, no puede luchar sola. Depende de ustedes encontrar el equilibrio entre quiénes fueron, quiénes son y quiénes serán. Solo tengan en mente que la alianza se debe realizar o la Dinastía de la Luna se perderá…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**_: Eh? ¿Qué tal? A mi me gustó mucho este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	30. Capítulo 30

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXX**_

_Holas a tods, ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento mucho la demora que ha habido entre éste capítulo y el anterior, por fortuna ya estoy trabajando, por mala suerte es mucho trabajo y poco lo que me pagan, lo que lamentablemente me deja menos tiempo libre._

_Agradezco que sigan leyendo a mi bebe y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios, trataré de responder a todo conforme avance la historia, sí hay algunos cabos sueltos que aún no decido como amarrar, pero la buena noticia es que ya decidí definitivamente sobre el UNIVERSO (Constante o Cambiante)_

_Celina, y a todos quienes se lo pregunten, según un traductor que me encontré en la red, "Aestus" quiere decir guerrero de fuego en latin, estaba indecisa entre eso e Ignis que era la opción lógica, pero al final me convenció Aestus._

_Por otro lado Eileen, sé que Serena en LTC no es la misma que conocimos en la serie, y créanme que me ha costado trabajo hacer una distinción y separación entre una y otra, el capítulo en el que Rei es herida fue particularmente difícil para mi, y creo que también para Rei, quien también se dio cuenta de que Serena no es la misma, y se lo hará saber dentro de poco, pues eso le inquieta (como a tods nosotrs)_

_Finalmente, recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_**Capitulo XXX**_

IKUKO – Entonces todo este tiempo…?

SERENA – Así es

IKUKO – Por eso conoces a la Srita Kaioh…

SERENA – Si mamá

IKUKO – Sí me parecía extraño que conocieras a gente interesada en el arte, jamás te interesó, ni antes ni después de Francia…

Llegaron a la sala de espera al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros del Consejo Primate

GRACE – Miri nos habló, ¿qué pasó?

SAMMY – Sere, Rei… ella está…?

IKUKO – Rei está bien, Iso tramitó que la cambiaran de cuarto.

ISO – Está ya todo listo, Sere convocó a una reunión primate emergente, por eso los llamé…

BILLY – Jamás lo habías hecho Sere.

SRENA – Debo explicarles muchas cosas, sé que tiene dudas pero esperemos a estar con Rei.

SANJORU – chicos, camino para acá habló el tío Kenji, tíos, dice que vayan a casa en cuanto puedan, ya tenemos información.

MIRI – Así que Jacques terminó por soltar la sopa…

ISO – Síganme y no se extrañen al ver a Rei.

FAB - ¿Tan mal está?

Entonces reinó el silencio hasta que llegaron a una habitación en el octavo piso, al abrir la puerta Iso fue la pimera en pasar seguida por Serena y los demás. Serena se acercó a hasta la cama y tanto Rei como la Dra. Mizuno levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo

DRA. MIZUNO – ¿Serena…? – Le preguntó en tono acusador

SERENA – ¿Qué? Yo bajé como me lo pidieron, aunque ahora traje visitas – contestó la rubia inocentemente.

REI – Sabemos perfectamente bien que no has comido como te lo pidió la mamá de Ami.

SERENA - ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

DRA. MIZUNO – Podría se quizá que sé que cuando comes lo haces hasta llenar como si fuera a ser la última vez que comieras.

SAMMY – Ciertamente te conocen hermana. – Exceptuando a Iso, Sammy fue el único de los primos que se atrevió a acercarse. Por la tranquilidad de su hermana, imaginaba que Rei estaría bien, pero no parecía haber sufrido nada. Se le veía completamente sana.

DRA. MIZUNO – Llamaré a Ami para que te traigan algo de comer Serena – Entonces notó la cantidad de gente en la habitación - ¿Qué significa esto?

ISO – Yo lo autoricé. No se preocupe, me hago completamente responsable de cualquier eventualidad.

La Dra. Mizuno buscó con la mirada a Rei y Serena quienes sonrientes le dieron a entender que no había problema. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

CHARLY – Rei, te ves bien.

REI – Y me siento bien, gracias.

BILLY - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

ANGIE – Sí, Iso nos dijo que habías muerto Rei, y no te ves como una persona recien revivida, ni como un zombie…

SERENA – Sé que les parecerá extraño, pero…

SAMMY – Espera Sere, ¿por qué Rei fue ayudada por una Sailor Scout?

REI – Antes de contestar a sus preguntas, Serena y yo les debemos contar algo.

SERENA – Así es, pero primero – comenzó la Princesa sentándose en la coma con la morena. – Sanjoru comentó que ya sabemos algo de Les Soldats, me gustaría escuchar eso antes de dar explicaciones.

Todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros, esperaban que alguien pidiera explicaciones antes, pero ninguno lo hizo así que Sanjoru procedió a contarles lo que Kenji había dicho.

SANJORU – Dijo que no fue fácil pero que terminó descubriendo porqué Les Soldats están tras de ti Sere, según el sujeto que llevamos a casa es por qué tienes mucho poder.

SERENA - ¿Poder?

SANJORU – Sí, política y socialmente.

REI – Pero nadie sabe que eres la futura… - Serena apretó la mano de la morena pidiéndole con ello que no dijera más.

SERENA - ¿Por qué creen eso? – El que Rei se detuviera tan abruptamente no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero les intrigaba saber que clase de poder tenía Sere.

SANJORU – Bueno, por tu desempeño académico y la forma en que te comportas ante todos, creyeron que sería fácil manipularte y controlándote a ti, podrían influenciar y por ende controlar a tus amistades…

REI - ¿Porqué querrían controlarnos?

SERENA – Por sus posiciones socioeconómicas… pero sólo Haruka y Michiru tienen esos privilegios, quizá también Ami por su madre pero…

SANJORU – Es verdad que Tenoh y Kaioh son personas importantes por si mismas, además adoptaron a la hija del desaparecido Dr. Tomoe, quien era un importante científico, en cuanto a la Srita. Meioh quien también vive con esa familia, bueno, es una eminencia en física cuántica y se le reconoce también por sus trabajos como guionista, principalmente historias infantiles.

SERENA - ¿Setsuna escribe historias infantiles?

REI – Serena, concéntrate… ¿qué podrían querer de Hotaru?

SANJORU – Ahí no se acaba, aún cuando es verdad que esas 4 personas pertenecen a lo que se refirieron como "tu selecto grupo de amistades", no es ellos con quiénes frecuentas salir.

SAMMY - ¿Qué quieres decir?

SANJORU – Como bien mencionaba Serena, la Srita. Mizuno además de ser hija de una de las doctoras más importantes y prestigiadas de todo el mundo, es un genio en cualquier rama de conocimiento. La Srita. Aino es hija de una pareja de actores reconocidos principalmente en Inglaterra. La Srita. Kino es hija de los embajadores Kino, quiénes gozan del prestigio y apoyo de varios grupos en diversos países.

REI – Vaya, creí que Lita y Mina vivían solas porque… bueno, supongo que eso nos pasa por no preguntar pero…

SANJORU – No es todo Rei, tu padre era un político exitoso y realmente corrupto, pero eso le permitió dejarte el legado por el cual viven tu abuelo y tú, y la escuela a la que asistes además de ser privada, es muy exclusiva y ahí tienes contacto con más gente también importante.

SERENA – No sabía nada de eso… debí alejarme de todas y sólo vernos para nuestros trabajos. Ahora todas corren peligro por mi culpa – Dijo cabizbaja la rubia. Rei la rodeó en un medio abrazo, le levanto la barbilla y colocó su frente contra la de Serena.

REI – Estaremos bien, las mantendremos a salvo.

SERENA – Era suficiente con que yo me preocupara por ambas guerras en mi vida, y ahora las arrastré a mi guerra personal. – Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. – Debí mantener las barreras, como hacían Haruka y Michiru.

REI – Shhh, de haberlo hecho probablemente habríamos muerto hace mucho. La razón por la que somos tan buen equipo es el vínculo que creamos gracias a ti.

Sus comunicadores se activaron en ese momento, Rei abrió el suyo aún abrazando a Serena, quien les hizo una seña a sus primos indicándoles que se mantuvieran frente a ellas y no hablaran.

AMI - ¡Rei! Qué bueno que ya estás mejor. Serena, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿porqué lloras?

LITA - ¿No está bien Rei?

RIE – Sí estoy bien, gracias. Serena está atravesando una de esas crisis en las que cree que estaríamos mejor sin ella.

MINA - ¿Bromeas? Serena, ya hemos hablado de ello. Estamos vivas gracias a ti, nos has salvado tantas veces que nos avergüenza no poder cumplir con nuestra misión.

REI - ¿Lo ves? Nuestra misión es protegerte, no ser protegidas por ti. Obvio vamos a recibir unos cuantos golpes. – Serena sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose ya un poco mejor.

SERENA - ¿Qué ocurre Ami?

AMI – Ah, sí. Tenemos noticias…

SETSUNA – Les dije que ahora no era un bueno momento pero igual que tú, no escuchan.

SERENA – No te preocupes Setsuna.

SETSUNA – Pero…

REI – Estamos bien y a salvo, de otro modo no habríamos contestado…

SETSUNA – Bien, veo que ya tomaron una decisión…

AMI – Serena, te veremos en la habitación de Rei en hora y media, iremos todas, ya hablamos con Haruka y las demás.

LITA – Tenemos no solo información sobre el enemigo, sino también una sorpresa, dos en realidad.

MINA – Además llevaremos comida.

NEFLYTE – Y un plan, aunque no creo que te vaya a agradar.

SETSUNA – También yo debo hablar con ustedes y con la pequeña Dama. He hablado con Serenity antes de venir.

DARIEN – Y ahora que Setsuna ya está aquí, también yo quiero hablar contigo Serena, como lo prometiste. Tenemos que solucionar esto.

SERENA – Bien, si debemos hablar, pero primero quisiera escuchar el plan. – Con ese comentario, cortó la comunicación.

REI – Bueno, supongo que ahora debemos comenzar a explicar.

MIRI - ¿Quién es Serenity?

ISO – Eso mismo quisiera saber yo… ya van tres personas que la mencionan.

CHARLY – A mi me intriga un poco el saber ¿de qué y en qué idioma hablaron en el auto, y porqué Sanjoin les entendió?

SERENA - ¿Qué dices?

REI - ¿De qué idioma estás hablando?

Mientras Rei preguntaba eso se abría la puerta de la habitación y una gatita negra entraba a ella.

LUNA – Yo puedo explicar eso, ni Serena ni Rei lo saben – Comenzó Luna subiéndose a la cama de Rei – Pero primero creo que debemos presentarnos adecuadamente… Mi nombre es Luna, soy guardiana de las Sailor Scouts y además la consejera de Serenity.

**A/N**_: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviwes… _


	31. Capítulo 31

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXI**_

_Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Yo muy feliz porque hoy, 23 de abril, es mi cumpleaños y curiosamente me dieron el día libre, así que decidí regalarme algo y compartirlo con ustedes, ya se imaginaran que es puesto que están leyendo esto… _

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, fíjense que por error me tope con el capítulo 3 de LTC y ahí encontré un terrible y patético error. Generalmente no lo haría público pero debo ofrecer una disculpa a alguien que conocí y de quien me burlé en el año 2007 por un error menos grave que el mío. Chica de R.I, por favor discúlpame. Y ahora ofrezco una disculpa a todas las deidades del arte, la literatura, la escritura y creadores en general por haber escrito "AVIENDO ACAVANDO" que es más grave que escribir "HACI" tratando de explicar que "así" se escribe algo._

_Ahora sí, nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo XXXI**_

RUL - ¿Son mis nervios o ese gato habló?

MIRI – Kirika, ¿no es ese el mismo gato que nos llevaba información?

LUNA- Sí he hablado y sí soy yo Mireille, ya hemos hablado antes, aunque ustedes no sabían que su informante y yo somos una misma.

BILLY – es oficial, estamos teniendo una alucinación.

KIRIKA – Eso es improbable, ninguno ha sido sometido a narcóticos, ni gases ni nada que pueda generar una alucinación, en especial una colectiva.

REI – Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero es verdad. Luna es nuestra guardiana.

SAMMY - ¿Nuestra Rei?

SERENA – Bien, mis amigas y yo somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

Entonces Sammy soltó una carcajada y sus primos lo siguieron, exceptuando a Kirika que las observaba atentas. Serena y Rei se vieron comprendiendo que no les creían.

REI – Ey, chicos, Serena no está bromeando, ella es Sailor Moon y yo soy Sailor Mars.

CHARLY - ¿Están hablando en serio?

LUNA – Así es – Entonces reinó el silencio y Sammy se acercó a Luna.

SAMMY – Por eso Sailor Moon me pidió que te cuidara. – Levantó la vista y la dirigió a su hermana. – eso es trampa Sere.

SERENA – Lo siento, se supone que nadie debe conocer nuestras identidades jamás.

GRACE – Si es así, ¿Por qué nos revelan esto?

REI – Por qué deben saber que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y nuestro deber es combatirlo, por eso queremos quedarnos aquí.

SANJORU – Pero con el asunto de Les Soldats, es peligroso que nos quedemos.

SERENA – Ustedes no, sólo nos quedaríamos Rei y yo.

MIRI – El problema Sere, es que ellos te quieren a ti. Si te quedas, corren peligro. Ve a Rei y lo que pasó hoy.

REI – Eso no problema, ya estoy bien, nuestras habilidades como senshi nos ayudan a sanar más rápido.

SERENA – Ellos tienen razón, corremos peligro Rei y si no fuéramos sailor scouts hoy te habría perdido.

LUNA – Si no fueran Sailor Scouts, no tendrían por qué quedarse Serena querida.

ANGIE – Hablaremos de nuestras opciones después, ahora me gustaría saber por qué esa Sailor dijo que si Rei moría la Princesa entristecería, y ¿quién es Serenity? – Rei y Serena suspiraron sabiendo que aun faltaba mucho por explicar.

REI – Serenity y la Princesa, en cierto modo son la mima.

ISO - ¿La misma?

SERENA – Es complicado, por lo del tiempo. Conocemos actualmente a 3 Serenity.

REI – La Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata, su hija la Princesa Serenity a quien nosotras como senshi debemos proteger y a la Neo-Reina Serenity del futuro Tokyo de Cristal.

FAB - ¿Futuro Tokyo de Cristal?

SERENA – Sí, es lo que pasará en el siglo XXX, bueno es lo que por lo que hemos vivido creemos que pasará. Aunque estoy segura habrá cambios. Por eso todos han hablado con Serenity.

KIRIKA – Rei, ¿dijiste que ustedes como sailor scouts deben proteger a la Princesa?

REI – Así es, a ella y la vida en la tierra. – Kirika meditó un momento siendo consciente de que todos la observaban.

MIRI - ¿Qué ocurre Kirika?

KIRIKA – Si eso es cierto y lo que hablaron Rei y Serena con sus amigas hace un momento también, eso quiere decir que Serena es la Princesa.

¡¡¿QUË?!! – Preguntaron sus primos al unísono, Serena se sonrojó visiblemente.

SERENA – En realidad nunca me ha gustado el título.

ISO – Espera, si tu eres Serenity, ¿por qué ese afán de avisarte que han hablado contigo?

LUNA – Porque en realidad han hablado con alguna otra de las Serenity.

SERENA – Les dije que eso del tiempo puede ser confuso. Estoy segura que Rei habló con mi madre, la Reina Serenity, o mejor dicho, con su espirítu.

REI – Así es, en las Ruinas del Milenio de Plata. Ese era el nombre del Reino. Me pregunto con quien hablaron Sets y Reenie.

ANGIE – Sere, si tu eres la Princesa hoy, significa que en el futuro serás Reina? – Serena asintió.

MIRI – Eso quiere decir que la pequeña de cabello rosa no miente y si es tu hija. Serena asintió de nuevo. - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

RIE – Sailor Plut es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, ella le permitió a Reenie viajar a esta época. Ya nos había visitado antes, y nosotras tuvimos que ir a su tiempo.

BILLY - ¡Por eso la conversación sobre la paradoja de la abuela en la mañana!

REI - ¡SERENA! ¿Qué les dijiste? – Le preguntó comenzando a enfadarse por el descuido de la Princesa.

SERENA – Nada Rei, les planteé un caso hipotético… - Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

GRACE – Aunque a estas alturas dudo de lo hipotético del caso.

LUNA - ¿Qué les dijo exactamente? – Preguntó ahora intrigada por qué la Princesa se rehusaba a levantar la mirada.

FAB – Dijo que no estaba segura de su futuro con Darien, que su hija no era su hija pero que lo sería y que a fin de cuentas no sabía qué hacer por eso de cambiar el pasado del futuro o dejarlo como el futuro que conocen. – Notando que su prima aún no levantaba la mirada decidió agregar algo más. – OH, y que no podía dejar de pensar en una hermosa y joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista, y que se había alegrado de amanecer en sus brazos.

REI - ¡¿Qué?! – Sonrojándose ella también buscó a Serena con la mirada quien por fin levanto la suya solo un momento y se sonrojó aún más.

SERENA – Yo jamás dije eso.

SANJORU - ¿Dices que no es así? ¿No sientes eso? – La rubia levanto la mirada y la fijo en los ojos de Rei

SERENA – Dije que no dije eso antes, no que esa afirmación no fuera cierta.

REI – Oh – Le sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente. – El sentimiento es mutuo.

SERENA – Ahora lo sé. – Notando la ternura y el amor en ambas, a Miri le intrigó saber algo.

MIRI – Por lo que entiendo, en el futuro serás reina, ¿cierto? – Serena asintió. - ¿El rey será tu ex?

SERENA – Eso se supone, aunque en realidad es algo que ya no sé. Nuestra experiencia indica que él al ser el príncipe de la Tierra se convertirá en Rey, en teoría es mi destino reinar a su lado.

MIRI - ¿Hace cuanto estás con Darien?

SERENA - ¿En ésta vida o en el continuo espacio-tiempo? – Todos la miraron confundidos. – Darien, las chicas y yo somos las reencarnaciones de los habitantes del Milenio de Plata.

LUNA – Hace mucho tiempo en la Luna, la Dinastía Serenity reinaba en el Milenio de Plata, la capital de la vía láctea, y en la Tierra reinaba el príncipe Endymion. Para prevenir guerras una alianza entre la Luna y la Tierra se acordó mediante la unión de la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion.

RUL - ¿Darien es la reencarnación de ese Príncipe?

REI – Sí

ISO - ¿Ustedes siempre han sabido quiénes son?

SERENA – No, sabíamos cuando Luna nos dijo queramos senshi, que debíamos encontrar y proteger a la Princesa, no sabíamos que era yo.

SAMMY – Ustedes son senshi desde hace 4 años, que fue cuando se comenzó a oir de las Sailor Scouts. ¿Hace cuánto saben que reencarnaron?

REI – Poco más de tres años y medio

MIRI - ¿Hace cuánto estas con Darien Serena? En esta vida.

SERENA – Tres años y medio

BILLY - ¿Hace cuánto dudas de relación con él?

SERENA – Tres años y medio – Esto los tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo a Rei.

FAB - ¿Hace cuánto amas a Rei? - Se aventuró a preguntar imaginando la respuesta.

SERENA - ¿En ésta vida? – Serena preguntó a Rei, quien asintió – Desde que la conocí en el templo Hikawa hace cuatro años.

REI - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

SERENA - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste tú? – Rei sonrió conociendo la respuesta.

CHARLY – Mmmh, ¿por qué estás con Darien entonces Sere?

LUNA – Porque eso le marcaba el destino, en el pasado su alma se uniría a la de Endymion y la alianza no ha sido sellada.

SERENA – Me enamoré de Rei mucho antes de saber que yo era la Princesa, pero no dije nada por temor, después de todo acababa de conocerla y era algo extraño y nuevo. Luego ella comenzó a salir con Darien y supuse que no le interesaría una chica como yo, después recuperamos algunos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, que fue cuando descubrimos que yo era la Princesa, aunque no recuperamos todos nuestros recuerdos.

REI – Yo había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a Sere el día que nos enteramos de la verdad, así que volví a enterrar eso que sentía. Después de una terrible batalla perdimos nuestros recuerdos como Sailor Scouts y volvimos a nuestra vida normal, sin saber si quiera que ya nos conocíamos. Cuando recordamos nuestra misión, no me atreví a actuar, tenía miedo que me rechazará, el único que no recordaba nada era Darien y Serena se esmeraba mucho por devolverle sus recuerdos.

SERENA – Recordé todo cuando Darien lo hizo, cuando curé al Árbol de Alan y Ann. Pero tú parecías no recordarlo, así que también yo me guardé estos sentimientos.

LUNA - ¿Todo?

REI – A penas lo recordé hoy, cuando hablé con Serenity. La Princesa Serenity y Aestus, mi pasado yo, estuvieron juntas y fueron pareja antes de que Endymion fuera a la Luna.

SERENA – Mi madre obligó a Aestus a terminar nuestra relación sin decirme la verdad. Por eso acepté salir con Endymion, esperaba darte celos, pero no lo logré, me quería morir. Pero en la batalla final Aestus me confesó todo.

SAMMY – Si recordabas eso y amabas a Rei antes de saber que eras la princesa, ¿por qué trataste que Darien recordara?

SERENA – Al igual que Rei, yo tenía miedo de que ella me rechazara y luego cuando Darien recordó fue que apareció Reenie por primera vez, como dije en la mañana, después me enteré que era mi hija y de Darien.

GRACE – Pero dijiste que Reenie no es tu hija, si no lo es, ¿por qué le dijiste la verdad de la familia?

SERENA – En Primera, yo no le dije, se lo dijo su mamá. Mmmh, es decir, no lo he hecho, pero lo haré en el futuro. En Segunda, dije que Reenie no es mi hija biológica, no que no fuera mi hija… - Hubo una breve pausa en la que Rei y Serena se perdieron en la mirada de la otra.

RUL – Y, ¿en Tercera Sere?

SERENA – No hay Tercera hasta que sepa si el universo es constante o cambiante.

REI - ¿Darien y tú no…? – Serena negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces quién?

SERENA – Setsuna

REI - ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

SERENA – Desde Neherenia

REI – Si sabías eso, ¿por qué no nos dijiste algo?

SERENA – Porque Haruka, Lita y en especial tú tratarían de dañar a Darien y se enfadarían con Sets.

REI – Por eso quieren hablar ambos contigo… ¿crees qué…?

SERENA – No, Darien insiste en salvar nuestra relación, hemos tenido problemas últimamente y como el cristal se rehusó a ayudarlo a sanar, el sospecha algo… Y Sets no quiere que alteremos la línea del tiempo.

CHARLY – Sere, ¿porqué conoces a Sanjoin?

SERENA – Porqué nos enfrentamos a él antes. Era un enemigo nuestro, un general perverso.

BILLY - ¿Hace cuanto?

REI – Cuatro años. Nuestros primeros enemigos lo reclutaron, La Reina Beryl que fue la causante de la caída del Milenio de Plata, y el Negaverso.

ISO - ¿Quieres decir que Sanjoin también es una reencarnación?

LUNA – En cierto modo lo es, por eso pudo entender el idioma que mencionaban antes. Cuando están transformadas las senshi hablan en Lunar, el idioma universal entre las senshi de todos los sistemas.

SERENA – Pero no estábamos transformadas.

LUNA – Probablemente lo hicieron de manera inconsciente, no es la primera vez. Ustedes dos hablan mucho así, le contaste todo de tu familia en Lunar Serena.

GRACE - ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber Sere?

SERENA – Sólo si tienen más dudas… y quizá que mis amigas, mi 'Selecto Grupo de Amistades' como les llaman Les Soldats, son Sailor Scouts. Hotaru es Sailor Saturn, a quien viste con Rei, Iso.

MIRI - ¿Quién investigó todo lo que nos enviaste con Luna?

SERENA – Ami – Reinó el silencio varios minutos, observándose unos a otros.

ANGIE – Bien, entonces, ¿qué opciones tenemos?

RUL - ¿A qué te refieres?

ANGIE – A Les Soldats, ellos no saben, y me atrevo a afirmar que esto era lo que Rei iba a decir cuando Serena le pidió no hacerlo, que Sere es quien va a gobernar en el futuro, por lo que no saben que ella y sus amigas son Sailor Scouts. No podemos dejar a Serena y Rei solas cuando sus vidas están en peligro.

SERENA – Con o sin Les Soldats, nuestras vidas están en peligro. ¿Luna, crees que uno de estos enemigos sea Les Soldats?

LUNA - ¿Por qué?

REI – Si las senshi nos tenemos que enfrentar a Les Soldats probablemente debamos decirles algo de tu familia a ellas, aunque no creo que sea el caso.

SERENA - ¿Por qué no lo crees? Los tenemos encima y el ataque de ésta mañana es muy sospechoso.

REI – Porqué el sujeto del templo se sorprendió al ver a 8 de nosotras, y conoce la identidad de Mars, Moon y Mercury, y esperaban a Jupiter y Venus, no a las demás. Si Les Soldats estuvieran involucrados, sabrían que todas estamos relacionadas por lo que si saben que 5 de nosotras somos senshi, deducirán las demás… Tenemos que repasar contra quiénes nos enfrentamos antes de conocer a Haruka y las demás.

LUNA - ¡Eres un genio Rei! Volveré en seguida, Ami y las demás no tardan en llegar. – Y con eso salió corriendo.

KIRIKA – Podemos quedarnos todos y pelear contra Les Soldats, ya lo hemos hecho antes Merriel y yo, en la casa Solariega.

BILLY – Yo secundo la moción, votos a favor – Todos menos Serena y Rei levantaron la mano. – Votos en Contra – Serena levantó su mano, extrañada de que Rei no hiciera lo mismo. – Abstenciones – Nadie levantó su mano – La moción pasa. Nos quedaremos a pelear. Rei, la próxima vez debes votar, ahora eres parte de éste consejo, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

**A/N**_: Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo…y por supuesto tambien espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	32. Capítulo 32

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXII**_

_Hola a todos, ¡nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Espero lo disfruten. A mi hasta me ha hecho llorar._

_Por cierto, he comenzado una nueva historia y me encantaría que fueran a visitarla y me dejaran su opinión, su nombre es "Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna", como pueden imaginar es un x-over, y lo mejor de todo es que también es un REI/SERENA._

_Espero aprovechar estos días de descanso forzado por la epidemia, para avanzar en ambas historias, así que estén pendientes._

_Ahora sí, nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXXII**_

Minutos después decidieron darles un poco de privacidad a sus primas, alegando que irían a casa para informar a los tíos de la decisión que habían tomado. Sólo se quedarían Iso y Billy, aunque Mireille y Kirika decidieron también hacerlo por cualquier eventualidad que llegara a presentarse.

Al quedarse solas, Rei invitó a Serena a recostarse un rato con ella, la rubia aceptó gustosa la invitación y se metió con la morena en las sábanas, abrazando a la guerrera con todo su ser. Por la ventana comenzaban a filtrarse los últimos rayos del sol y Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar al recordar los eventos del día.

REI – Vaya forma de iniciar el año, deberíamos tener más días como éste. – Trató de bromear notando el dolor de su princesa, quien abrazó con más fuerza a la morena, obligándola a devolver afectuosamente el gesto.

SERENA – Boba, casi te pierdo hoy, de nuevo. No sé que haría sin ti.

REI – Shh, jamás me perderás amor. ¿En verdad no quieres más días como hoy? – La rubia, quien había hundido su rostro en el cuello de Rei, negó con la cabeza causándole con ello un leve cosquilleo. – No fue tan malo, míranos, por fin estamos juntas, me permitiste conocer a tu familia, ellos me aceptaron como un miembro más y me mostraste tu lugar favorito, yo creía que sería el centro de videojuegos, no ese hermoso lago. ¿Acaso no quieres más días juntas en ese lugar? – Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza, algo que extrañó y alarmó un poco a Rei. - ¿Por qué no? Es un bello lugar, y es donde nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos.

SERENA – Ya no me gusta ese lugar, lo odio. No sólo el lago, todo el campo – Dijo haciendo pucheros, lo cual tranquilizó a Rei.

REI - ¿Y por qué es eso?

SERENA – Por qué es ahí donde estuve a punto de perderte.

REI – Oh…

SERENA - ¿Te confieso algo? – La morena asintió, Serena se reacomodó hasta que encontró una cómoda posición en la que aún abrazando a Rei podía verla a la cara. – También odio el Polo Norte, el Parque donde nos enfrentamos a Rubeus, el lugar dónde estaba la Televisora Vía Láctea, e incluso odio estar cerca del gran árbol de cerezo del Templo. – Rei soltó una breve risilla entendiendo mejor a la Princesa.

REI - ¿El árbol por qué? – Preguntó intrigada, ahí no había muerto, había habido varias peleas en ese lugar pero las había habido en todo Japón, en especial en el distrito de Juuban, la Princesa no podía odiar tantos lugares.

SERENA – Porqué ahí te quitaron tu corazón puro. No sabíamos que podíamos devolverlo a su portador, creí que te perdería.

REI – Ya te lo dije, jamás me perderás. En especial ahora que se qué también me amas, destruiré el mismo infierno si es necesario, nunca te abandonaré, te lo prometo. – Depositó un beso en su frente y recargó la suya contra la de la rubia, quien suspiró.

SERENA - ¿Qué vamos a hacer Rei?

REI – Destruir al enemigo y derrotar a Les Soldats. – La rubia sonrió y besó brevemente los labios de la morena.

SERENA - ¿Y después?

REI – Encontrar la manera de vivir juntas y felices para siempre.

SERENA – Mmmh, nuestro propio cuento de hadas, ¿eh?

REI – Te amo Serena, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que decidas, cuentas no sólo con mi amor, también con mi apoyo y lealtad incondicional, aún cuando llegue a serme doloroso.

SERENA - ¿Porqué dices eso?

REI – Hoy te desconocí Serena, y me da miedo.

SERENA - ¿Miedo? – Rei asintió – ¿Miedo de qué?

REI – De perderte contra ti misma, podría aceptar perderte contra Darien, contra Seiya, contra Haruka o cualquiera de las demás, pero jamás contra ti misma.

SERENA – No entiendo.

REI – Tengo miedo de que pierdas esa pureza y nobleza que siempre te ha caracterizado.

SERENA - ¿A qué te refieres?

REI – Hoy en la batalla, vi en tus ojos odio y frialdad, jamás había visto eso en ti, en ninguna batalla contra ningún enemigo – Rei comenzó a llorar, la rubia desplazó su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla derecha de Rei y con su pulgar comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, consciente de que ella misma tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

SERENA – No quería perderte, no es excusa para lo que hice, sé que no lo es, y aunque jamás lo había hecho antes, el matar, lo haría nuevamente sin dudarlo, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

REI – No tienes porqué mentirme, te amo y porqué te amo prefiero que me odies por decirte la verdad a que me adores por decirte mentiras, por eso te lo digo.

SERENA – Lo sé, y te agradezco, pero no es mentira. Pregunta a mis primos si no me crees, o a Sammy o a cualquiera en la familia, he herido a muchos y dejado inconscientes a muchos más, jamás había tirado a matar. Me duele y me pesa, pero me pesaría más no estar teniendo ésta conversación contigo.

Ambas lloraron juntas un momento, y viendo aun algo de duda en los llorosos ojos amatista que tanto amaba, Serena decidió explicarse un poco mejor.

SERENA – La situación es ésta, te estaba protegiendo y si tengo que decidir entre hacer lo correcto y protegerte, estaré haciendo lo incorrecto siempre, porqué es quién soy.

Rei comprendió que habría hecho lo mismo por Serena y la princesa tenía razón, ella misma haría lo mismo, extrañamente al darse cuenta de ello se sintió más aliviada. Besó a la rubia y ninguna se dio cuenta que alguien entraba en la habitación, rompieron el beso al escuchar un carraspeo de garganta, permanecieron abrazadas aún con lágrimas en los ojos cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, dónde se encontraron con una sorprendida Haruka, acompañada de Michiru, Hotaru y una sonriente Reenie.

Rei y Serena se sonrojaron, no querían ocultar esto a sus amigas, pero tampoco que las atraparan así, con las manos en la masa. Decidieron que por ahora lo más prudente sería sentarse en vez de permanecer acostadas. Serena dudo un poco, pero decidió quedarse en la cama y sostener la mano izquierda de Rei con su mano derecha.

SERENA – Hum

HARUKA - ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

REI – Hoy – dijo extrañada al ver a Reenie tan sonriente

MICHIRU – No me lo tomes a mal Serena, pero ¿qué pasará con el futuro Tokyo de Cristal?

SERENA – No lo sé aún. – Dijo sonriendo.

Reenie se acercó a la cama, abrazó a Rei y al separarse de ella brincó al otro lado de la cama, abrazó ahora a Serena y le susurró algo al oído. Se bajo de la cama y luego se sentó en una silla, sonriendo ante la reacción de la rubia.

REENIE – No me mires así… Rei, me da gusto que estés bien, nos tenías preocupadas.

HOTARU – Pero Reenie, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando tu vida, tu existencia está en peligro? – Dijo revelando algo de enojo en su voz.

REENIE – No estoy en peligro, ¿verdad mamá? – Serena sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

SERENA – Ya lo hablaremos más tarde, primero debemos aclarar unas cosas Darien, Rei, Sets y yo.

REENE - ¡Oyé, no me excluyas!

"¿Excluir de qué?

Escucharon en la puerta, donde vieron entrando a las chicas, Darien, Neflyte y a quienes Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru e incluso Reenie, consideraron dos extraños más.

SERENA – No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

MELISSA – Venimos a ayudar, somos la parte vital del plan.

STEVEN - ¡Sorpresa querida Serena!

MELISSA - ¡ALANN!

* * *

**A/N**_: Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _

_Y les recuerdo que les invito a leer "Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna"_


	33. Capítulo 33

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXIII**_

_Como les decía, estoy aprovechando esto de la epidemia, aunque me deprime un poco eso de sí tener que estar encerrada, y además estoy un poco preocupada por mi hermana que está trabajando en un Hotel en Huatulco, quien afirma tener solo gripe y que ya fue al médico._

_En fin, éste capítulo es uno corto, pero pueden esperar otro entre hoy y mañana. Les reitero además mi invitación a que comiencen a leer mi otro fic de Rei/Serena (Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna)… y en ambos fics, dejen sus reviews, ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo, aun cuando no pueda hacerlo tan frecuentemente como quisiera. _

_Ahora que lo pienso, pedir que 'el mundo se acabé ayer' quizá no fue tan buena idea, aunque lo esté aprovechando para leer y escribir._

_Finalmente, recuerden que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXXIII**_

Darien fue el último en entrar y en cuanto Luna y Artemis llegaron, dirigió su atención a la conversación que comenzaba a desarrollarse tras cerrar la puerta.

SERENA – ¿Hace cuánto están aquí?

STEVEN – Sólo un par de semanas, venimos de vista y cuando descubrimos que algo raro estaba pasando, nos mantuvimos en encubierto esperando poder ayudarte.

REI - ¿Cómo supieron que algo pasaba?

MELISSA – Llegamos a visitar a Serena a su casa, cuándo vimos que estaba en venta la compramos y llegamos a vivir ahí, esperando que alguno de ustedes volviera, no sabíamos dónde buscar.

SERENA - ¿Entonces ustedes viven en mi antigua casa?

STEVEN – Sí, y nos atacaron ahí. Trataron de secuestrarnos y reclutarnos. – Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de todos, Ann decidió clarificar.

MELISSA – El sujeto que nos atacó, DAVO, quería secuestrar a Steven y Melissa Alfa, imagino que para usarnos como señuelo; cuando le dijimos que esos humanos eran nuestros, nos ofreció un trato a Alan y Ann.

SERENA - ¿Trato?, ¿é lashe e drato? – Preguntó intrigada mientras devoraba un rollo de arroz.

REI – Ugh, Serena, ¿es necesario que hables con la boca llena? ¡Es asqueroso! – Serena le sacó la lengua a Rei y prosiguió a devorar un poco más de la comida que había traído Lita. Incluso Darien tuvo que sonreír ante esto, al parecer había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

SERENA - ¿Entonces?

HARUKA - ¿Entonces qué cabeza de bombón?

SERENA - ¿Qué clase de trato? – Continuó comiendo pero dirigió su mirada a Steven y Melissa.

STEVEN – Oh, nos propusieron unirnos a ellos, porqué de otro modo las scouts evitarían lo que nos propusiéramos.

REI – Espera… ¿les propusieron unirse a ellos contra nosotras?

MELISSA – Sí

REI – ¡Eso es ridículo!

MELISSA – Eso creímos nosotros también, pero cuando le contamos a tus amigas, fue que se les ocurrió un plan.

NEFLYTE – El cual, como ya dije antes, dudo que te agrade.

SERENA – Exactamente, ¿Cuál es el plan?

AMI – Alan y Ann serán nuestros espías.

LITA – El detalle está en que para dar credibilidad a la alianza, Alan y Ann deben atacar a gente inocente y nosotras, como siempre, debemos detenerlos.

SERENA - ¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no… no podemos arriesgarnos a herir a gente inocente – Dijo molesta olvidando la comida por completo.

NEFLYTE – Se los dije.

DARIEN – Serena, es la única manera…

SERENA – Me rehúso a creer eso, siempre hay otro modo…

REI – Sólo debemos hallarlo. – Dijo abrazando a la Princesa quien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, de hecho la mayoría sonrieron ante eso, dos pares de ojos estaban sorprendidos, un par se veía triste y uno más estaba molesto.

DARIEN - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hace cuánto me engañas con ella? – Preguntó en tono amenazador acercándose furioso a la pareja.

Las senshi se interpusieron en su camino, e incluso Neflyte se preparó para defender a la Princesa, Darien no pudo evitar notar que Luna y Setsuna, al igual que Reenie, estaba a lado de Rei y Serena, lo cual le molestó aún más. Serena suspiró triste, no creía que fuera el momento, pero no podía seguir aplazando esto.

SERENA – Cálmate Darien.

DARIEN - ¡Qué me calme! ¡Serena! ¡Tenemos un destino juntos y tú estás jugando al amorío con una de tus guerreras! Te repito, ¿Hace cuánto me engañas con ella?

El tono que usó molestó a todas y estaban a punto de golpearle cuando notaron que lágrimas salían de los ojos de la Princesa a causa suya, entonces, inesperado por todas, la pequeña de cabello rosa le gritó a su padre.

REENIE - ¡A diferencia tuya mamá jamás te ha engañado! ¡Y aún cuando lo hubiera hecho, tú desde hace mucho no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle y lo sabes bien!

DARIEN - ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte de su lado?

REENIE - ¡Por qué es mi mamá!

Ese grito de Reenie dio como resultado que el llanto de Serena se intensificara y que tanto Rei como Setsuna se unieran a ella.

MELISSA - ¿Qué está pasando?

STEVEN – Creo que no es un buen momento para entrometernos… - Le susurró al oído.

DARIEN – Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. – Masculló entre dientes, tratando de contener su rabia.

REENIE – Te equivocas, madre no es quien te dio la vida, sino quien cuidó de ti. – Se acercó a Serena y la abrazó con tal cariño que a Setsuna le dolió el corazón.

HOTARU - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – La senshi del tiempo suspiró y tomó la palabra

SETSUNA – Si la Princesa me lo permite, yo quisiera explicar eso – Serena, aún abrazada por Rei y Reenie, asintió. – Serena no es la madre biológica de la Pequeña Dama...

AMI - ¿cómo dices?

LITA - ¿Darien si es su padre biológico? – Darien, aún molesto, asintió

Haruka se alejó de Michiru y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al futuro rey, cuándo el joven príncipe se levantó, Lita estaba frente a él y también le dio un puñetazo, ésta vez en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y tumbándolo al suelo.

LITA - ¿Con quién?

REI – Tenías razón. – Le susurró a Serena al oído quien levantó la vista para ver que ocurría.

SERENA – Lita, Haruka, ¡basta! – Las guerreras le obsequiaron una mirada llena de odio a Darien antes de alejarse de él. – Gracias

Steven ayudó a levantarse al Príncipe de la Tierra, aunque también lo miraba con desprecio. ¿porqué engañaría a alguien como Serena?, ellos les habían enseñado a él y a Ann lo que era el amor y ahora resultaba que ¿aquello había sido una mentira?

MICHIRU – Serena, ¿tú lo sabías? – La rubia asintió - ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? – Serena y Rei sonrieron y la morena soltó unas risillas.

REI – Le pregunté lo mismo hoy cuando me lo contó… veo que tenía razón, me dijo qué sabía que Haruka, Lita y yo haríamos algo como lo que acaba de ocurrir si nos enterábamos.

HARUKA – Eso y más se merece por traidor.

SETSUNA – Entonces, también debes golpearme a mí, pues yo soy la madre biológica de la Pequeña Dama.

MINA – Sets, ¿cómo pudiste? – Preguntó decepcionada.

SERENA – Es complicado, y no me importa, de verás. Yo dudaba de mi relación con Darien cuándo Reenie vino por primera vez – comenzó la rubia un poco más tranquila – luego de que ella se fue, Darien y yo comenzamos a tener problemas pero tratamos de ocultárselos a todas. – Darien suspiró derrotado, había luchado por salvar su relación y ya no sabía qué hacer. – Lo quiero, pero jamás lo he amado, y hoy decidí seguir a mi corazón – Darien levantó la vista

DARIEN - ¿Hoy? – Preguntó incrédulo, Rei y Serena asintieron. Reenie suspiró y soltó a su madre.

REENIE – Hablaremos de que harán conmigo después, ahora creo que es importante decidir qué haremos con ellos dos – Señaló a Seteven y Melissa

LUNA – Reenie tiene razón, dicen que les hicieron una oferta… quien lo hizo debe ser uno de los líderes o no lo habría hecho, no sin previa autorización.

STEVEN – Es posible, nos mencionó a sus asociados.

ARTEMIS – Rei, Luna me dijo que se te ocurrió algo brillante hace un momento.

REI - ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué se me ocurrió? – Esto provocó una breve risa entre todos los presentes, aminorando con ello la tensión en el ambiente.

LUNA – Hacer una lista de a quiénes nos hemos enfrentado y con ello eliminar posibilidades, aún no la termino pero en cuanto esté lista se las daré a todas; Serena, sé que no te agrada pero me parece un buen plan hacer que Alan y Ann se infiltren.

SERENA – Eso sí es buena idea, con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con arriesgar a gente inocente.

DARIEN – Entonces, ¿qué propones? – Por varios minutos reinó el silencio, en la cabeza de todos se estaban buscando opciones.

HOTARU – ¿Qué tal si nos atacan a nosotras? No conocen nuestras identidades – Dijo refiriéndose a las outer.

REI – No creo que sea prudente, si el enemigo llegase a enviar refuerzos a Alan y Ann como un acto de "buena fe" para convencerles, tendrían que transformarse y perderíamos esa ventaja.

REENIE – Entonces, ¿qué tal si atacan a alguien a quién conozcamos y podamos cuidar en caso de que se nos salga un poco de control?

AMI - ¿Quieres decir como a Molly y Kelvin? – Serena sonrió comprendiendo el verdadero mensaje de su hija, Rei también lo hizo y tomó la palabra.

REI – Más bien como a mi primo y su prima – Comentó señalando a Serena, Setsuna quien sabía que la familia de Serena ahora conocía la verdad, comprendió mejor el plan.

SETSUNA – Eso podría dar resultado.

* * *

**A/N**_: Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado…y por supuesto tambien espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	34. Capítulo 34

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXIV**_

_Hola a todos, ¡nuevo capítulo! DOS EN UN DÍA, que emoción ¿no? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá pudieron haber quedado juntos éste y el anterior. Espero lo disfruten. _

_Seguiré aprovechando estos días de descanso forzado por la epidemia, para avanzar en ambas historias, así que estén pendientes._

_Ahora sí, nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXXIV**_

Acordaron que el plan entraría en acción en cuanto dieran de alta a Rei, para estar todas preparadas. Neflyte no interferiría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, previniendo que si ya se habían enfrentado antes a sus enemigos, quizá lo reconocerían.

Una vez que los preparativos estuvieron listos y todos entendieron lo que deberían hacer para no herir a nadie, decidieron dejar a Darien, Serena, Rei, Setsuna y Reenie para que aclararan las cosas. Hotaru y Mina esperarían en la cafetería.

En la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la lamparilla de la cabecera de la cama, reinó el silencio por varios minutos. Nadie sabía que decir, las cosas se habían complicado y no esperaban que todo sucediera tan rápido.

DARIEN - ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes Serena?

La rubia había permanecido en la cama con Rei, abrazadas aún, la morena suspiró, no esperaba que él fuera el primero en hablar.

SERENA – Desde Neherenia… Reenie, tú… - No pudo terminar por qué un nudo se formó en su garganta. La pequeña se acercó a ella nuevamente y tomó su mano izquierda entre sus pequeñas manos.

REENIE – Desde siempre, lo sabía mucho antes de venir aquí por primera vez…

REI – Hay algo que yo no entiendo, además del porqué lo hicieron… Si Serena no dio a luz a Reenie, ¿por qué puede usar ella el Cristal de Plata?

SERENA – Ah… esa es una muy buena pregunta.

DARIEN – Eso es algo que jamás me había preguntado.

Reenie soltó una carcajada, ella también se lo había preguntado un tiempo, irónicamente había sido Rei quien se lo había explicado.

REI - ¿Qué ocurre Reenie?

REENIE – Es sólo que… - Dudó un momento, no sabía si podía decirles eso o no, después de todo, en realidad no debía hablar del futuro.

SETSUNA – Sucede que fuiste tú Rei, quien le explico el porqué puede usar el cristal de plata.

REI – Ah... ¿y bien?, ¿por qué es que lo puedes usar?

REENIE – Creo que no debo decirlo, y ustedes deben descubrirlo.

SERENA – Sets, ¿con qué Serenity hablaste y qué te dijo?

SETSUNA – Con tu madre, y con la Neo Reina… Ambas dicen que la alianza entre la Luna y la Tierra se debe realizar. – Darien sonrió altivo, sabía que Setsuna lo ayudaría a recuperar a Serena, por el bien del Futuro Tokyo de Cristal

DARIEN - ¿Lo ves? Debemos estar juntos – Reenie y Rei le dedicaron una fría mirada que lo sorprendió.

REI – Lo dice quien engañó a su prometida con una de sus guerreras…

DARIEN – Ya dije que lo sentía… yo no quería hacerlo, pero no podía negarle su vida a Reenie – Trató de defenderse. Su comentario hirió a Serena y molestó a Reenie.

REENIE – A mi no me uses de excusa, ¡lo hiciste antes de saber la verdad!

DARIEN - ¿Por qué sigues poniéndote de su lado?

REENIE – Ya te lo dije, por qué es mi mamá.

SETSUNA – Pequeña Dama – Susurró.

REENIE – Lo siento Puu, pero es la verdad. Te quiero mucho, eres una de mis mejores amigas, pero Serena es mi mamá, y te agradezco porqué no pudiste haber elegido a una mejor madre para mi.

Rei notó que había orgullo en la voz de Reenie al referirse a Serena como su madre, y comprendió porqué la rubia la había hecho prometer que sin importar que pasara, querría siempre a Reenie. Era una persona maravillosa, había aprendido bien de Serena, había bondad en ella, y supo que sería una gran Reina algún día, al igual que su madre… entonces comprendió algo más, Serena y Darien tendrían que convertirse en Reyes y por eso Serenity había hablado con ella.

REI – Reenie… ¿qué te dijo Serenity a ti?

REENIE – Eso ya se lo dije a Serena, mamá dijo que se lo dijera solo a ella y la dejara decidir.

REI - ¿Qué te dijo? – Le preguntó a Serena, quien se sonrojó, Reenie le había dicho solo una palabra al momento de abrazarla cuando entró en ésta habitación, y su momento no lo había relacionado hasta ese momento.

SERENA – Hum… ¿a ti que te dijo mi madre Rei?

DARIEN - ¿Y le vas a creer lo que te diga? Seguro afirmará que Serenity está de acuerdo con la relación entre ustedes dos… - dijo con despreció – ella siempre ha querido eso, estar contigo Serena, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, o ¿acaso sólo fingías no percatarte?

SETSUNA – Darien, agredir a Rei y a la Princesa no solucionará nada.

DARIEN – Debí suponer que al final tu también la respaldarías, pareces una lame botas…

REENIE - ¡Ya basta Darien! Eres mi padre, y te quiero… por favor no hagas que te pierda el respeto… Recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando me convertí en Black Lady – Rogó Reenie con lágrimas en sus ojos – Con respecto a la rabia y cólera.

Darien suspiró, su hija no hablaba de las enfermedades, sino de las emociones… y ella tenía razón.

DARIEN – El hombre encolerizado niega rabiosamente aquello que le dice su consciencia. – Se acercó a su hija y arrodillándose a su lado le levantó la barbilla. – Lo siento – entonces dirigió su mirada a Serena quien le sonreía abiertamente – Es sólo que no quería perderte – Bajó la mirada y Fue su turno de tener lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia tomó una de sus manos y Darien levantó nuevamente la mirada.

SERENA – No puedes perder algo que no fue tuyo.

Darien lloró amargamente, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que se voltearan los papeles y fuera él quien llorara a causa de Serena; el día en que la rubia estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de un youma que se alimentaba de sus pesadillas y que Luna lo fue a buscar rogándole ayudarla, se prometió que no lo volvería a hacer y que sería Serena quien siempre llorara por él.

DARIEN – Supongo que aquí termina nuestra historia, ¿no?

Serena sonrió, sabía que Darien no era una mala persona y le dolía verlo así, tan derrotado.

SERENA – Más bien es un nuevo capítulo, aún somos amigos y aún debemos proteger a los habitantes de la Tierra – Darien sonrió sintiéndose mejor al saber que Serena no lo odiaba.

SETSUNA – En realidad, la alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna aún se debe realizar.

REENIE – De lo contrario habrá caos y ni siquiera el mundo de los sueños se unirá a nuestra causa… Por cierto, supongo que deben saber que Helios y yo estamos comprometidos.

DARIEN - ¿Qué? Pero creí que querías a Hotaru…

SETSUNA – Del mismo modo que Serena quiere a Rei, Darien.

Esa afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Darien, Rei y Serena, quiénes miraron intrigados a la pequeña princesa.

REENIE – Sí, bueno, alguien me dijo – comenzó viendo directamente a los ojos de Serena – que si no puedes cambiar una decisión, adecúate a ella.

REI - ¿Adecúate?... ¡Claro!, ¡eso quiso decirme Serenity!

SERENA - ¿Qué te dijo?

REI – Que debemos encontrar el equilibrio entre quienes fuimos, quienes somos y quienes seremos. La alianza se debe realizar… solo hay que hallar el modo.

SERENA - ¿Adecúate?... – Sonrió comprendiendo ahora lo que Reenie le había dicho al oído. – Darien, aún debemos casarnos para poder reinar en el futuro Tokyo de Cristal…

DARIEN - ¿Dejarás a Rei? – Preguntó algo triste pero con esperanza. La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

SERENA – No, mi corazón no me lo permite… tu y yo jamás seremos amantes Darien, sólo reinaremos juntos, así la alianza se cumplirá y la guerra se prevendrá.

REI - ¿Cómo? ¿En verdad pretendes casarte con él? ¿No pueden sólo firmar un tratado de paz o algo similar? – Preguntó molesta con la decisión de la Princesa, la apoyaría si eso quería, pero no por eso le tenía que gustar.

Serena sonrió y besó con pasión a la morena frente a los atónitos ojos de los presentes, jamás había besado así a Darien, ni si quiera en privado.

SERENA – Reenie me dio la solución – comentó al alejarse de la morena, quien la observó con curiosidad y preguntándole con la mirada cual era esa solución. Serena se inclinó y dijo sólo una palabra al oído de la morena.

Nadie más que ella lo escucho, y se sonrojó al entender el significado. Setsuna y Darien se miraron intrigados, aunque Setsuna conocía la palabra a la perfección ya que lo había visto por años en el futuro Tokyo de Cristal, mientras que Reenie por su lado, planeaba hacerlo al unirse en matrimonio a Helios, sus madres, le habían dicho que eso habían hecho en su momento, y que ella debía recordarles que no era algo prohibido.

* * *

**A/N**_: ¿Qué palabra será esa? Si quieren saber espero que dejen sus reviews… ellos nutren mi imaginación, y mantienen viva a mi musa, así que los necesito, ya que sin musa ni imaginación, es muy difícil continuar._

_Y les recuerdo que les invito a leer "Narnia y la Princesa de la Luna"_


	35. Capítulo 35

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXV**_

_Bueno, éste es el último capítulo a causa de la epidemia, pero no se agobien, seguiré actualizando, no tan constantemente como esta última semana, pero les aseguro que no dejaré de hacerlo. Ahora tomen en cuenta que tendré que alternar las actualizaciones entre LTC y NPL, así que nuevamente les pido paciencia de su parte._

_Oh, y no por qué ya levantaran la alerta sanitaria, dejen de cuidarse; las cosas me parecen peor de lo que nos dicen (les recuerdo que estudie los medios por cuatro años) así que cuídense y no se confíen._

_Nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXXV**_

Los rayos de la Luna entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación en dónde Rei se recuperaba. Serena y ella estaban compartiendo aún la cama, esperando a que llegara un nuevo día. Ciertamente hoy no había salido como se planeó, pero a la feliz pareja le alegraba haber aceptado y confesado sus sentimientos la una por la otra.

Rei estaba recostada bocarriba repasando los hechos del día y tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien y el plan funcionaría, por lo menos les daría cierta ventaja, pensó que quizá con algunas variaciones podrían usarlo contra Les Soldats

'_Aún no puedo creer que las cosas se dieran así_' Pensó abrazando a la rubia que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena, quien dirigió la mirada a su novia… '_mi novia… tantos años soñando y ahora es realidad_' Instintivamente sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la rubia cabellera.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación y una oscura figura atravesó el umbral, Rei sintió como el peso sobre ella cambiaba de posición y se tensaba un momento antes de suspirar y volver a relajarse en sus brazos, viéndose ahora también abrazada por el brazo izquierdo de Serena. La morena pensó que habría despertado pero notó que su respiración era pausada y profunda, por lo que dedujo estaría nuevamente con Morfeo. Dirigió ahora su mirada a la figura en su habitación suponiendo que sería una enfermera, pero se topó con alguien más.

REI – Iso, ¿está todo bien?

ISO – Sí Rei, sólo vine a checar tus signos y ver que todo esté en orden, no quise despertarte.

REI – No te preocupes, estaba despierta… pensando.

ISO – Oh, no estarás arrepintiéndote de que Sere te trajera a casa, ¿o sí?

REI – No, jamás – sonrió afectuosamente mientras dirigía nuevamente la mirada a la rubia cabellera en su pecho – Creo que tenemos un plan, bueno, lo tenemos pero creo que podemos usarlo en ambos frentes.

ISO - ¿Ambos frentes?, ¿de qué estás hablando Rei? – Preguntó tomando notas en el historial médico de Rei.

REI - ¿Recuerdas al enemigo del que les hablamos hoy Serena y yo? – Iso asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, un cambio inesperado de eventos nos dio un plan, creo que podemos adaptarlo contra Les Soldats

ISO - ¡OH! ¿En qué consiste ese plan?

REI – Necesitamos su ayuda contra unos youmas… y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que debemos aprovechar a Neflyte, ¿puedes hacer que mañana vengan los demás antes de que lleguen las chicas?

ISO – De acuerdo, ¿crees que funcione?

Rei dudó un momento, esperaba que sí pero no estaba segura, justo cuando respondería ambas se vieron sorprendidas por la voz de la Princesa.

SERENA – Sí ustedes nos ayudan y no usamos sólo a Neflyte sino también a Miri y Kirika, tendremos una gran ventaja – Dijo aún abrazando a la morena.

REI – Creí que estabas dormida – comentó picando a su novia en las costillas, ocasionando con ello que la rubia soltara unas risillas.

SERENA – Lo estoy, ¿no ves que mis ojos están cerrados?

ISO – Jaja, comenzaba a preocuparme que estar con ella afectara tanto tus sentidos Sere, creí que no te habías despertado, habrían sido un blanco fácil.

SERENA – Lo hice, pero como te reconocí y no nos estabas amenazando, volví a ponerme cómoda – Comenzó la rubia levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a la morena.

REI – Mmmh, por eso te tensaste un momento – La rubia volteó a ver a Rei y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, luego retomó su lugar en el pecho de la morena.

SERENA – Tenemos que estar más alertas – Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y liberó un suspiro – Ahora Iso, si nos disculpas, tengo un corazón que escuchar – su prima sonrió y dejó el historial nuevamente en su lugar.

ISO – Hasta mañana Sere, descansen. Cuídala Rei.

REI - ¿Y a mi quién me cuida? – Preguntó ganándose un golpecillo por parte de Serena.

SERENA - ¡Yo te cuido boba! – Iso salió divertida de la habitación dejándolas nuevamente a solas. Tras varios minutos, la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra – Creo que tienes razón, es una buena idea espiar a Les Soldats

REI – ¿No te molesta que hablara de ello con Iso antes de comentártelo?

SERENA –No, el que seamos pareja no quiere decir que yo controle tus acciones y menos que pierdas tu derecho a opinar Rei.

REI – Pero aún debo obedecerte, eres la Princesa y futura Reina – Dijo un poco triste.

SERENA – Ya hablamos de eso, y si bien es cierto que a veces deberé dar órdenes, no significa que yo controle las acciones de Rei. Tú me has enseñado que en el amor no manda nadie, ni yo te controlo a ti, ni tú a mí. – Rei suspiró aliviada – Te amo Rei… Ahora deja que tu corazón me arrulle y duérmete también.

REI – Hasta mañana Princesa – Entonces recordó algo que había dejado de la do por varios días, pero que pronto tendrían que enfrentar. – Serena, tenemos otro problema que arreglar.

SERENA – Lo sé, el mundo no es perfecto aún, pero puede esperar a mañana, ¿cierto?

REI – Hum… supongo que puede esperar unos días más.

SERENA – Bien, deja de pensar y descansa.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó tranquila y feliz siendo abrazada por Rei, ahora ambas tenían sus rostros en la almohada y mientras Rei dormía sobre su costado izquierdo, la rubia lo hacía sobre su costado derecho, compartiendo el calor de sus brazos.

'_Es el segundo día consecutivo que esta visión me da la bienvenida a un nuevo día_' Pensó Serena sonriendo mientras acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes detrás de la oreja de su guerrera, quien sonrió al sentir la caricia y reacomodó su cabeza hasta quedar frente contra frente. La rubia sonrió más ampliamente en el momento en que se perdió en la amatista profundidad frente a ella.

REI – Buenos días Princesa, ¿cómo amaneció su alteza el día de hoy? – preguntó divertida recordando que ya antes había amanecido la princesa en sus brazos.

SERENA – Pues un poco decepcionada de mi guardaespaldas – comentó recordando también esa mañana.

REI - ¿Y eso a que se debe Princesa?

SERENA – Bueno, resulta que no sólo amanecí prisionera en los brazos de una feroz guerrera – Dijo Serena depositando un suave beso en los labios de dicha guerrera, al separarse continuó sonriente – Además, fuimos rodeadas y desarmadas por gente entrenada para matar.

Esta afirmación y la tranquilidad con la que Serena se lo dijo, tomó por sorpresa a Rei, quien un segundo después las levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor viendo que la Princesa estaba en lo cierto.

BILLY – Veo que tenemos que entrenarte Rei.

ANGIE – Es una suerte que fuéramos nosotros y no Les Soldats.

FAB – Pero tienen a su favor que se ven muy tiernas juntas.

MIRI – A ellos no les importará si se ven tiernas o no.

REI – Yo… lo siento. – Dijo cabizbaja, la rubia la tomó de las manos y las dirigió nuevamente a sentarse en la cama.

SERENA – Tranquila, aprenderás con un poco de práctica.

SAMMY – Lo dice quien no se despertó antes de ser rodeada… - Dijo burlón pero con un dejo de preocupación que no puedo evitar.

ISO – Yo no estaría tan segura, ¿verdad Sere? – Serena negó con la cabeza sonrojándose un poco.

SERENA – Debo confesar que sólo escuché cuando entraron Sammy, Billy y tú Iso, no sentí llegar a los demás ni que tomaran mis armas.

GRACE – En cuanto estemos en casa, comenzaremos a entrenarlas juntas. Y a Rei por separado también. – La morena asintió

SANJORU – No se sientan mal, a nosotros también nos costó trabajo estar alertas cuando estábamos juntos, ¿verdad? – dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

FAB – Así es, en especial la noche de bodas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Serena, quien sonrió recordando ese día.

CHARLY – Bueno, Iso dijo que las senshi necesitan nuestra ayuda y que además tienen un plan contra Les Soldtas. ¿De qué se trata?

Rei y Serena procedieron a explicar lo que había ocurrido con Alan y Ann y como se habían conocido, luego que los mandarían como espías. En sus primos se despertaron algunas dudas como '_¿Porqué confía Sere en antiguos enemigos suyos?_', entonces cuando explicaron el plan para infiltrar a esos seres en las líneas enemigas, Sammy fue el primero en estallar.

SAMMY - ¡¿Ese es el plan?! ¡¿Ponernos en peligro?! ¡SERENA! – Comenzó frustrado y molesto - ¿Qué pasará si se les sale de control y terminamos heridos?

KIRIKA - ¿O si Les Soldats están cerca en ese momento? – Preguntó tranquila

REI – No los atacaran a todos, solo a Charly y a alguien más…

SERENA – Y en caso de que sean herido, el cristal de Plata los ayudará a sanar.

MIRI - ¿Qué hay de Les Soldats?

REI – También los vamos a espiar

ANGIE - ¿Cómo?

SERENA – Miri y Kirika se reportaran y dirán que Rei fue herida, en teoría nadie sabe que fue ayudada por una senshi… Planearán atacarnos de nuevo, pero sabremos cuando con exactitud

REI – Y Neflyte volverá como Masato y dará información nuestra. – Billy e Iso parecían ser los únicos de acuerdo y entendiendo el plan.

FAB - ¿Qué clase de información?

ISO – Datos falsos, sobre dónde encontrarnos.

BILLY - ¡Podremos tenderles una trampa!

REI – Y tener una ventaja, pero para que ambos planes funcionen, necesitamos que Alan y Ann ataquen.

CHARLY – Bien, ¿qué dices Fab? ¿Seremos el señuelo?

Fab sonrió y comenzaron los preparativos para atacar ambos frentes.

* * *

**A/N**_: Nuevamente, les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones y espero que les haya gustado…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _


	36. Capítulo 36

_**LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN**_

_**Healer**_

_**Capitulo XXXVI**_

_Bueno, éste es un capítulo en verdad breve, lamento mucho eso, pero ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final. _

_Nuevamente les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi… bueno, algunos, pero en fin, si los reconoces de algún lado, NO SON MIOS. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capitulo XXXVI**_

Ese día por la tarde darían de alta a Rei, se acordó que cualquier ataque planeado sería hasta el día siguiente, esa noche Rei y Serena dormirían en el Templo Hikawa junto con Ami y Lita, teniendo como apoyo en caso de emergencia a Neflyte cerca y además "secretamente" estarían cerca Miri, Kirika, Billy y Grace.

El Consejo Primate había abandonado el hospital para ir a reportarse con los tíos, volverían más tarde a Juuban, las únicas que no fueron a casa eran Rei y Serena por obvias razones ni tampoco Iso que tenía reportes médicos que llenar y varios trámites que completar para justificar y hacer legal su estancia aquí.

Las senshi, acompañadas de Steven y Melissa, habían hecho compañía a sus amigas mientras se completaban los trámites para la alta de rei y ahora iban saliendo de la habitación cuando un joven alto, cabello a los hombros color castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, entraba preocupado a la habitación.

"¿Por qué no me avisaron?" – Preguntó molesto pero sin poder ocultar la preocupación – "¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Haruka y Michiru reconocieron al joven y les extraño que no lo supiera, y que de hecho no se hubiera presentado antes.

SERENA – Hola Armand, estamos bien. Fue un accidente bobo – Dijo tranquila

Armand se acercó a ellas y se sentó en la silla del lado opuesto a Serena, Steven y Melissa le dirigieron una mirada curiosa y se excusaron en ese momento, pidiendo a Ami que por favor les acompañara, Lita asintió a su amiga y ambas siguieron al par de alienígenas mientras dejaban la habitación.

ARMAND - ¿Bobo? Le prometí a Ale que te cuidaría, debieron avisarme

REI – Cómo dijo Serena, estamos bien. – Dijo molesta recordando a la prima de la Princesa, ella era el otro problema que tenían que solucionar.

ARMAND – Pero, ¿qué pasó? En recepción sólo me dijeron que había sido extraño

Serena sonrió al notar que sus amigas aún no se iban, seguramente esperando también una explicación, volteó a ver a Rei quién sólo suspiró y finalmente asintió, sin saber exactamente qué diría la rubia pero confiando ciegamente en ella. Serena tomó su mano y besó los nudillos de la morena, luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Armand y las demás.

SERENA – Fuimos al campo de Gotcha a las afueras de la ciudad, uno de mis primos consiguió pases así que entramos gratis. Nos estábamos divirtiendo pero nos distrajimos y entramos en una zona restringida, una que había sido preparada para el cuerpo de policía – Mintió Serena recordando que Billy le había dicho que había un área para agentes de la Ley, y que nadie debía saber que él era quien administraba ese lugar – Y pues una bala no de pintura pasó muy cerca de Rei.

REI – Pero ya estoy bien, ya están por darme de alta

ARMAND – Bien, me da gusto oír eso, las llevaré a casa

HARUKA – De hecho, ¿por qué no nos dejas hacerlo?

Armand fue consciente por primera vez que él no era el único en la habitación, estaba a punto de alegar que era su familia y que era lo menos que podía hacer, cuando una voz en su cabeza le llamó y ordenó regresar. El joven arquero se vio obligado a sonreír a Serena, preguntándole con la mirada si ella estaba de acuerdo, cuando la rubia asintió él se levantó de la silla y le extendió la mano a Haruka quien la estrechó amablemente.

ARMAND – Más te vale que la cuides Tenoh – Haruka sonrió

HARUKA – Lo haré

Con eso Armand se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente a las senshi ahí.

MICHIRU – Lo que le dijiste, ¿es cierto Serena? – Preguntó intrigada

REI – Pues fuera de que no fue una y no sólo pasó muy cerca, sí. Estábamos… distraídas. – Dijo en todo sugestivo mientras besaba la mano de la rubia quien se sonrojó.

MINA – Creo que eso es algo de lo que no queremos enterarnos – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Darien, quien había permanecido en silencio en un rincón de la habitación.

Darien había estado meditando la situación desde su charla con Serena, no le agradaba la idea de que la rubia se uniera en matrimonio a él pero que se rehusara a cumplir con sus deberes conyugales, en especial por qué prefería estar con Rei, por otro lado, Reenie tenía razón, él sabía desde un principio que el corazón de Serena estaba en otra parte, que él no había tenido una verdadera oportunidad y que había sido precisamente por eso que decidió encontrar en otra parte lo que la rubia le negaba. Se descubrió sonriendo ante el descubrimiento de ello, efectivamente él había sido infiel, y él se había tratado de engañar a sí mismo. Conocía a Serena y le tenía un gran cariño que confundió con amor cuando el deber entró en el camino, tristemente no estaba enamorado de la rubia Princesa, por qué de haberlo estado jamás se habría atrevido a engañarla, jamás habría caído a la tentación y en el fondo siempre lo supo, aunque no por eso era menos doloroso.

Finalmente notó que Serena estaba a su lado y le regalaba una amplia sonrisa que no pudo evitar devolver. Serena conocía la verdad desde antes que él y lo había aceptado por más doloroso que fuera, creía que tendría que estar siempre por él, por deber… jamás creyó que hubiera otra posibilidad hasta que inició el año, que aunque doloroso había sido hermoso y para mejorar las cosas, Reenie había llegado con una solución al problema de la alianza.

La interacción entre el Príncipe y la Princesa pareció extrañar a la mayoría de las scouts, aunque finalmente sonrieron sabiendo que por alguna razón, Serena había demostrado una vez más su habilidad para perdonar a las personas y creer en la bondad de todo ser vivo, incluso Rei tuvo que sonreír maravillada de que Serena no estuviera del todo sumida en la oscuridad de su vida como creyó en el campo dónde casi pierde la vida.

DARIEN – Aún no me agrada, pero si eres feliz – Suspiró algo derrotado alternando su vista entre Rei y Reenie quien le sonreía orgullosa a su padre.

En ese momento entraron apresuradas a la habitación Lita y Ami que se detuvieron un momento al ver la extraña escena, pero lo desecharon recordando que habían regresado.

LITA – Tenemos problemas – Comenzó la senshi del trueno

AMI – Quizá tengamos que adelantar el ataque de Alan y Ann

Las chicas se miraron unos a otros sorprendidas de lo que les decían y sin entender por qué, Serena giró sus ojos al cielo volviendo a un lado de Rei quien fue la única en notar el gesto de la princesa.

SERENA - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

HARUKA – Sí, uno diría que ya habríamos alcanzado nuestra cuota mensual de problemas.

AMI - ¿Recuerdan el muchacho con poderes del que nos hablaron Alan y Ann? – Cuando todas asintieron ella continuó – Lo acaban de ver.

MINA - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

DARIEN – Si planean otro ataque tendremos que prepararnos

LITA – No creen que esto fuera otro ataque…

REI - ¿Dónde lo vieron? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta y apretando la mano de Serena.

AMI – Armand, el chico al que querían cambiar por Steven y Melissa es Armand…

* * *

**A/N**_: Nuevamente, les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones y espero que les haya gustado…y por supuesto también espero que dejen sus reviews… _


End file.
